White Storm last Championship
by Maxim Ivanov
Summary: Продолжение Учителя. Аутсайдеры похищают Кову, Киару и львят. Только Белый Шторм приходит им на помощь вовремя, хотя именно его и обвинили в похищении...
1. Chapter 1 Похищение

**Иванов Максим**

**БЕЛЫЙ ШТОРМ – **

**ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ЧЕМПИОНАТ**

ПРАВОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА: эта оригинальная авторская работа базируется на основе фильмов Уолта Диснея "The Lion King" и "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride" и предыдущей авторской работы «Учитель». Все элементы, взятые из сюжетов фильмов, являются собственностью The Walt Disney Company. Данная работа распространяется бесплатно за исключением возможных расходов, связанных с распространением.

Цитирование моей работы, написание работ, которые базируются на ней, или использование персонажей, которых я создал, поощряется, если вы действуете согласованно с законом. Вы должны прислать часть своей работы или полностью мне для получения согласия использования моих персонажей. Создание порнографических, аморальных и (или) глумливых историй на основе моей работы с использованием моих персонажей запрещено.

Вы можете присылать свои замечания, предложения и отзывы. Я с удовольствием отвечу по мере возможности. На однозначно оскорбительные выпады отвечать, скорее всего, не буду.

Все персонажи, кроме нижеперечисленных, созданы мною, любое совпадение носит случайный характер. Персонажи Ахади, Уру, Симба, Нала, Муфаса, Сараби, Кову, Киара, Витани, Сарафина, Рафики, Тимон, Пумба являются собственностью The Walt Disney Company.

Я посвящаю эту работу всему большому миру фанатов фильмов Уолта Диснея "The Lion King" и "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride". Надеюсь, мое продолжение этой великой истории понравится вам и составит скромную часть наследия этого мира.

С уважением,

Иванов Максим.

09.05.2006 – 02.06.2006

Глава 1. Рафики и ученик.

Рафики сидел на своем дереве в Прайдлэнде Симбы и задумчиво смотрел на огромный оранжевый диск солнца, заходивший за горизонт. Вечер в саванне был полон различных звуков. Еще недавно здесь была выжженная земля после извержения вулкана. Но сейчас, по прошествии трех лет, саванна вновь возрождалась. Трава была снова высокой и сочной. Уцелевшие деревья покрылись листвой. Вернулись стада и птицы. А полгода назад – и Симба со своим прайдом. И хотя теперь прайд был больше и ему никто не угрожал, иногда Рафики с грустью и гордостью вспоминал недавние времена, когда это было не так. Тогда Симбе приходилось несладко, и он нуждался в советах, помощи. А теперь они встречаются только для того, чтобы залечить что-то у кого-то или просто поговорить о прошлом. Симба стал другим. Его правление обязательно будут вспоминать как одно из самых мудрых и славных. Он стал достойным сыном своего отца. Жаль, что Шторм не может наслаждаться этой жизнью рядом, как когда-то мечтал. Но он сейчас там, где и все великие короли прошлого и смотрит на всех сверху. А Рафики сейчас только и остается, что готовить себе замену. Когда он был в Прайдлэнде Шторма, то подготовил Мхазиги. А теперь у него новый ученик по имени Мванахева. Его так прозвали за способ передвигаться по деревьям: он так быстро перебирался с ветки на ветку, что словно летал между ними. Да и по земле бегал очень быстро. Молодой еще бабуин, горячий. Иногда даже слишком. Вот и сейчас. Он так спешил приготовить порученную ему мазь, что переборщил с составляющими – мазь оказалась непригодной. Когда к Рафики сегодня пришел вожак стада зебр и попросил смазать рану от лапы львицы (Рафики узнал лапу молодой Кизуры – она часто старалась охотиться одна и также нередко неудачно), то от жгучей боли катался в траве с час, а то и больше. Мванахева забыл примешать обезболивающее. В общем, торопился как всегда. А его надо было обучить всем премудростям, чтобы и у будущих королей Прайдлэнда были свои шаманы и лекари. Поэтому и пришлось переквалифицироваться в учителя. Рафики долго присматривался к молодым бабуинам, пришедшим сюда. Наконец выбрал Мванахеву – быстрого, сообразительного и умного, как казалось Рафики. Правда, иногда он сомневался в правильности выбора. Но верил, что с опытом Мванахева станет таким же, как и он. В конце концов, когда-то и Рафики был таким же как он. Да и учит он всего ничего – второй месяц.

Рафики стал собирать листья, чтобы приготовить новую порцию мази. Листья он принес еще накануне. Внизу послышалось шуршание. Рафики посмотрел вниз. Это был Мванахева. Он вернулся с восточной границы. Изучал обезболивающие травы.

- Ну что, нашел, что надо?

- Да, учитель, нашел. Простите за мазь...

- Ладно, взбирайся наверх. Сегодня переночуешь здесь.

Мванахева быстро забрался наверх и устроился поудобнее на одной из веток:

- Чудесный закат сегодня, учитель.

- Да, неплохой...

На некоторое время установилось молчание. Оба смотрели на горизонт. Первым заговорил Мванахева:

- Учитель, я тут почти всех в Прайдлэнде знаю изо львов, но не знаю никого из тех, кто живет в скале восточной границы. Кто там живет!

- Это семьи Рамзеса, его сына Дария и Белого Шторма. Ты скоро с ними познакомишься.

- А почему они не живут с Симбой?

- Они не входят в его прайд. Этот Прайдлэнд им не принадлежит. Они поселились в свободных землях за Прайдлэндом. У Дария и Белого Шторма там школа для львят – будущих королей Долины Прайдов. Им нужны были свободные земли.

- А я слышал, что они живут отдельно, потому что Белый Шторм и принц Кову – смертельные враги и чтобы не было конфликтов, школу открыли вне Прайдлэнда...

- Кто тебе такое сказал?

- Да многие говорят. Ведь Кову сломал лапу Белому Шторму и он теперь навечно хромой. Даже охотиться не может сам.

Рафики нахмурился. Нехорошие слухи уже один раз привели к проблемам. Неужели снова кто-то что-то задумал! Хотя вряд ли. Скорее всего, это результат незнания. Белый Шторм только Симбе и Кову объяснял причину. И появляется он тут действительно нечасто. Даже очень нечасто в последнее время. Но все же Рафики решил все выяснить до конца:

- Что тебе еще рассказывали?

- Ну, что, мол, Белый Шторм и Триша, ну, мол, часто...

- Понятно. Сплетни и гадости. В общем, слухи.

- А что, разве не Кову сделал Белого Шторма хромым?

- Нет, не он.

- Но сама Кизура говорила, что её папа сломал Белому Шторму лапу, а Сабра и Киншаса это видели...

- Да, это правда, но не Кову – причина хромоты Белого Шторма.

- А они враги или нет? Кизура говорила, что Кову тогда мстил за своего отца – Шторма.

- Уже нет. Они стали друзьями. Кову и Киара часто приходят к нему в гости. И Белый Шторм тоже иногда приходит в Прайдлэнд. Вместе с Ледой. Странно, что этого тебе не рассказали. Впрочем, что тут странного, каждый слышит то, что хочет услышать. Когда не знаешь всего, выдумываешь разные глупости, потом в них же и веришь. Ведь это же проще, чем спросить все у самих героев слухов, не правда ли, Мванахева!

- Ага. Кто тебе правду скажет! В лучшем случае пошлют, в худшем...

- Что, испугался? Правильно, нечего лезть не в свои дела. Запомни, все это слухи и ничего более. И никогда не повторяй их впредь. А если хочешь что узнать, лучше спроси у них сам или у меня.

Мванахева немного помолчал, а потом спросил:

- А как они подружились? Я имею в виду Кову и Белого Шторма. Если бы кто-то убил моего отца, то я навряд ли бы стал ему другом...

Рафики вздохнул, тихо улыбнулся и сказал:

- Ты прав. Они и не стали бы друзьями никогда, если бы не одна история. Как говорится, не было счастья, да несчастье помогло...

- Что это за история?

- Это история произошла, когда мы были еще там, в Прайдлэнде Шторма. Давно это было. Это произошло вскоре после того, как Джитузури - так его звали раньше – решил жениться на Леде.

- Вы расскажете мне её сейчас, учитель?

- Это длинная история.

- Я готов слушать всю ночь. Кстати, вы в этой истории тоже принимали участие?

Рафики поморщился и почесал затылок:

- Да, в общем-то, косвенное. Мне в подробностях её рассказали сам Белый Шторм и Кову. Но с чего начать?

- С начала, учитель, - Мванахева устроился еще более удобно, приготовившись к долгому прослушиванию учителя, Рафики.

- Ну, что ж, раз с начала так с начала. Итак, однажды Джитузури появился у нас внезапно и...

- Простите, что перебиваю учитель, но это начало я знаю уже в подробностях.

- Кизура рассказала?

- Ну в общем, да. Я знаю, что этот Белый Шторм, как там его звали раньше – Джитузури? В общем, он убил Шторма, Кову и его брат Айзек, которого тут нет, потом избили его, а Кову сломал Джитузури лапу. Я прав?

- В самом общем, да. Тогда с чего начать?

- С начала истории, когда этот Джитузури и Кову стали друзьями.

Рафики на мгновение задумался и потом сказал:

- Ну что ж, чтобы все рассказать и объяснить тебе, что к чему, я начну с того момента, когда Джитузури решил стать учителем и взять имя Белый Шторм...

И Рафики погрузился в воспоминания.

Глава 2. Начало пути примирения.

В тот день Джитузури появился на Скале, когда там почти никого не было. После полудня был сильный дождь и львицы отправились на охоту лишь сейчас. Кейси и Айзек ушли на обход. Триша собралась отправиться в школу за детьми, когда на тропе, спускаясь со Скалы, она встретила Джитузури:

- Что ты тут делаешь, Джиту?

- Я прошу разрешения подняться на Скалу. Мне нужен Кову.

- Зачем?

- Мне надо поговорить с ним. Прошу, разреши мне это сделать.

- Проходи... – Триша провела его в пещеру. Кову и Киара лежали в дальней нише большой пещеры. Кизура была в школе. В пещере ещё были Сараби, Сарафина и Витани, присматривавшая за еще маленькими Кипусой и Чакари. Они скоро должны были пойти в школу. Когда они увидели Джитузури в пещере, то от удивления встали. Киара, увидев Джитузури, вскочила и перегородила ему путь:

- Что тебе тут надо?

- Мне надо поговорить с Кову...

Кову поднял голову. Все это время он находился в сильно подавленном состоянии и мало чем интересовался. Кизуре Киара сказала, что папа неважно себя чувствует.

- Он не хочет с тобой разговаривать! Если ты пришел сюда из-за приказа Симбы, то можешь уходить! Ещё не пришло время.

- Время пришло Кову! – возвысив голос, сказал Джитузури: - Сегодня или никогда! Ты должен мне ответить!

- Ответить тебе? – Кову встал и с усмешкой подошел к Джитузури: - Ты пришел призвать меня к ответу?

- Нет. Я пришел пригласить тебя прогуляться со мной в одно место. Только ты, Кейси и Айзек. Скоро они придут, и я тоже приглашу их. Мы прогуляемся в одно место и там все решим. Кейси будет арбитром. Впрочем их ещё ждет и один сюрприз...

- Какой?

- Не засада, не бойся. И вообще, я обещаю, ты вернешься сюда сегодня. А если я тебе все скажу, ведь это уже не будет сюрпризом, правда?

Кову мотнул головой:

- Я никуда с тобой не пойду. Если есть, что сказать, говори сейчас! Или уходи!

Джитузури вздохнул и сказал:

- Наверное, это была глупая идея. Я пришел к тебе, как к будущему королю...

- Из-за тебя я им могу не стать!

- Ты уже сдался! Ты настолько боишься меня, что забился в этот угол и уже никуда не выходишь! Симба будет дважды прав, не дав тебе трон. Ты нерешительный трус и слабак!

- ЧТО? – глаза Кову налились кровью и излучали дикую ярость.

- Пошли... – Джитузури кивнул на выход: - Время принимать решения пришло для тебя, Кову...

- Ладно, пошли! – Кову направился к выходу: - Киара, дорогая, сходи за Кизурой. Ждите меня, я скоро буду.

- Я никуда тебя одного не отпущу! – испуганно крикнула Киара.

Джитузури обернулся:

- Я же сказал, он вернется. Вы можете меня ненавидеть, но вы не можете сказать, что я не держу своего слова. Мы должны быть одни, это ясно! И нам никто не должен помешать! Никто!

- Я не знаю, что ты задумал, Джиту, но прошу тебя, подумай, ты действительно хочешь сделать это или нет? Это видимо опасно для тебя...

- Да, Триша, хочу! Не бойся. Если что случится со мной, Рамзес в курсе, он все объяснит тебе...

- Ты сам идешь или нет? – крикнул Кову с порога.

Джитузури и Кову спустились со Скалы. Там они встретили Кейси и Айзека. Джитузури пригласил их следовать за собой.

- Зачем? – при виде Джитузури Айзек впадал в бешенство.

- Там тебя ждет сюрприз.

- Какой?

- Не спрашивай. Или ты боишься, как и он! – Джитузури кивнул на Кову.

- Идем, - сказал Кейси: - Но учти, Джитузури, если там...

- Там нет засады. Все знают, что я ухожу с вами. И потом. Хотел бы я вас убить, стал бы я ждать... Идем.

Джитузури пошел впереди, а остальная троица львов последовала за ними. Вскоре они пришли к северному выходу и поднялись в пещеру.

Возвращались уже ночью и впятером. У пещеры Дария собрался весь прайд. Появление Мбембе было шоком. Но никто и слова не сказал, когда она подошла вдруг к Дуале и Аккре и сказала:

- Простите меня! Дайте мне шанс исправиться...

- А Айзек с Кейси? – спросила Дуала, рядом с которой стоял Миша.

- Я буду жить с ней. Кейси простил её... – ответил Айзек.

- Значит, у тебя есть этот шанс... – ответила Дуала Мбембе.

Джитузури подошел к Симбе с Кову:

- Между нами мир. Ты должен отменить свое решение, Симба. Сегодня Кову должен снова стать будущим королем.

- Между прочим, твоим тоже.

- Путь еще предстоит немаленький, как сказал Джитузури. Попробуем пройти его... Но я ничего не обещаю! Одно я обещаю, беззакония с моей стороны никогда больше не будет! И прости меня, Симба, за то, что опозорил наш прайд...

- Пройдено, прощено и забыто, Кову. Теперь ты говоришь как настоящий король. Иди, Киара уже давно ждет тебя.

Киара с радостным воплем бросилась на шею Кову. Рамзес подошел к Джитузури и сказал:

- Ты молодец! Но думаю, именно теперь пришло время тебе рассказать то, что знаем мы с тобой и Рафики. Думаю, это продвинет вас на пути к настоящему миру еще больше...

- Ты прав, Рамзес.

Кову и Айзек снова вышли вперед:

- Что еще за тайна?

- О том, что Джитузури является родственником Шторма! – сказал Симба.

- Ты догадался? – удивился Джитузури.

- Давно. Вы очень похожи. Я имею в виду характер.

- И поступки. – вставил Рамзес: - Она в тебе тоже живет!

- Кто?

- Тиара... – вздохнув, ответил Джитузури: - Она моя бабушка.

- Но... – Кову хотел, что-то сказать, но запнулся.

- Нет, Рамзес не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. Просто Шторм и Калаша был братом и сестрой, но только по матери. Ещё до Рамзеса Тиара недолгое время был женой белого льва. Белый лев и тигрица! Они появились здесь внезапно. Никто не знает откуда. Старые бабуины – могильщики рассказали мне недавно, что белого льва застрелили люди. От него у Тиары родилась только одна дочь – Калаша. Моя мать. Почему они расстались, когда Калаша стала совершеннолетней, никто не знает. Как и почему она не сказала Шторму всей правды про себя, хотя и нашла его спустя годы... Видимо этой тайны мы не узнаем никогда. Как и тайну того, кто действительно был моим отцом. Впрочем, меня это уже не интересует. Я больше не хочу жить как раньше. Я слушал много про Шторма и понял, что свою судьбу еще могу создать сам. Если ты, Рамзес, еще не передумал, то я принимаю твое предложение. Я стану Учителем.

- Но кто отправит к тебе детей на обучение? – спросила Киара: - Ведь и в Долине тебя считают убийцей!

- Не все. Найдутся такие. Особенно после того, как узнают всю правду. – ответил Рамзес: - Тем более, они знают, что Джитузури живет у нас. Я все рассказал Алексу, когда он привел новых учеников. Как видишь, никто не забрал их из-за Джитузури.

К Джитузури подошла Витани:

- Значит, нам ты приходишься двоюродным братом?

- Да.

- Тогда ты будешь учить Кипусу и Чакари?

- Конечно.

- Почему ты раньше молчал? – спросил Кову.

- Чтобы ты не возненавидел меня раньше еще сильнее. Шторм сам просил молчать до того времени, когда вы не будете желать моей смерти...

- Папа предвидел это!

- Предполагал. Хотя и верил до конца, что ошибается...

Кову посмотрел Джитузури в глаза:

- Наш путь может оказаться намного короче, чем мы думаем...

- Я тоже верю, что не намного длиннее. И у меня последнее дело, если позволите. Леда!

Леда подошла к Джитузури:

- Что?

- Три недели назад ты хотела разделить со мной мою судьбу. Я не сказал тебе тогда главного. Я ТОЖЕ ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! И если ты все ещё любишь меня...

Джитузури не успел даже закончить. Леда с криком: «ДА!» кинулась ему на шею...

- Начинается новая жизнь! – сказал Симба.

- И у нас есть новый Шторм! – сказал невесть откуда взявшийся Рафики: - Белый Шторм!

- Я не Шторм и не хочу им быть. Пусть будет одни Шторм, единственный и неповторимый...

- Правильно! – сказал Рафики: - Ты будешь другим Штормом! Как я сказал, ты – Белый Шторм! Когда-то все началось с тигрицы. Именно в ней был Шторм. Как сила и Учитель. Он воплотился сначала в её сыне Айзеке. Потом во внуке Джитузури. Шторм чувствовал это, поэтому полностью доверял тебе. Вы разные и в то же время едины! Шторм – это не просто сила, это образ жизни и её принципы, образ мышления. Характер! Убеждения! Вера! И сейчас все это в тебе, Белый Шторм! Но у тебя была другая история. И это делает тебя неповторимым. У Шторма была своя история, своя миссия и свои цели и задачи. Свое место в Круге Жизни. Это делает его неповторимым. У тебя будет другая история. И твои поступки сделают неповторимым...

- Могут, значит, быть и другие Штормы!

- Кто знает... Главное, он сейчас в тебе. Ты это понимаешь?

- Да. Теперь я чувствую это.

В эту ночь Джитузури был счастлив как никогда ранее. Рядом с ним лежала самая любимая львица на свете – Леда. Он чувствовал это, нежно прикасаясь к её мягкой шерсти своим носом и вылизывая её своим языком за ушами Леды. Леда страстно мурлыкала. Эта ночь принадлежала только им. И завтра его ждало новое будущее. И впервые в своей жизни он верил в его счастливый исход.

Глава 3. Белый Шторм и Триша.

Через несколько дней Мбембе родила двойню. Это были тяжелые роды, длившиеся почти всю вторую половину дня. На закате истощенная, но счастливая Мбембе облизывала два мокрых комочка шерсти, издававших слабые писки. Весть об этом быстро разнеслась по всему Прайдлэнду. Мбембе была целый день одна. Эли и Дарий куда-то ушли с утра, хотя Эли чувствовала себя неважно. Джитузури и Леды тоже не было. А Айзек после вчерашнего вечера еще не появлялся. Первыми были Эли и Дарий. Эли тут же стала помогать Мбембе устроиться самым лучшим образом, а Дарий оповестил остальных. Рамзес и Айзек тут же пришли к пещере. Айзек долго не осмеливался зайти внутрь, но под осуждающим взглядом деда пошел к Мбембе. Его сердце оттаяло, когда он увидел своих детей. У него родились две дочери.

- Как мы их назовем? – тихим голосом спросила Мбембе.

- Подумаю... – ответил Айзек и вышел.

Вскоре стало известно, что девочкам дали имена Самавати и Нгоа.

Подошли Леда, Джитузури, которого уже почти все и всегда звали Белый Шторм, и Триша. Леда пришла раньше и немного постояла с отцом, пока не увидела Белый Шторм. Леда отметила, хотя и не обратила первоначально внимания, что Белый Шторм и Триша пришли вместе.

- Ну что, любимый, - весело сказала Леда: - Кажется, сегодня мы ночуем под открытым небом! Это будет немного романтично, как ты считаешь?

- Я думаю, будет правильным, если вы переберетесь на Скалу. Разве кто-нибудь станет возражать в таких условиях? – сказала Триша.

- Большинство из тех, кто живет на Скале, станут. Да и Дарий с Эли нуждаются в большем пространстве. Тут тесновато для восьмерых... – ответил Белый Шторм: - Леда права, сегодня переночуем на гостевой поляне, а завтра поищу небольшую пещерку где-нибудь поближе к школе.

Подошли Кейси и Симба:

- Добрый вечер!

- Добрый вечер, Симба! – ответила Триша.

- Кажется, у вас новоселы? – спросил Кейси: - Как там Айзек и Мбембе?

- Мбембе в порядке, а Айзек вон у входа стоит с Рамзесом.

- Уже известны имена? – спросил Симба.

- Да, - ответила Леда: - Девочек назвали Самавати и Нгоа.

- Красивые имена.

- Да, им тоже нравятся... – заметила Леда.

- Кейси, я хочу сказать, что мы с Ледой решили перейти на новое место жительства. Я завтра поищу пещеру поближе к школе. А сегодня переночуем на гостевой поляне.

- А с чего вы решили перейти? Разве дети Мбембе вам будут мешать? Или вы им!

- Думаю, что для восьмерых там тесно. Мбембе нужно много места сейчас. Уединения и покоя. К тому же, ты бы попросил кого-нибудь помочь ей. Не думаю, что Айзек еще готов быть постоянно рядом. Он и сейчас ещё не до конца её простил. Даже внутрь почти не заходит...

- Ей Эли помогает, – сказала Леда.

- Но ведь она не сможет быть все время рядом, – ответил Белый Шторм: - Надо, чтобы кто-нибудь из других львиц помог ей, присматривал за ней, был рядом и так далее... Мбембе слишком слаба, она долгое время жила в очень тяжелых условиях.

- Белый Шторм прав, – сказал Симба: - Эта Мбембе действительно нуждается в помощи.

- Кто же согласится ей помогать? – спросил Кейси.

Все замолчали. Потом Кейси вздохнул и сказал:

- Ладно, я спрошу кого-нибудь. Пойду к брату.

- Мы тоже пойдем, – сказал Белый Шторм: - Завтра будет много дел...

Утром Леда проснулась оттого, что не чувствовала рядом Белого Шторма. Она осмотрелась и увидела его, лежащим чуть поодаль и смотрящим куда-то вдаль. Леда подошла к нему:

- Что случилось? Почему ты не спишь?

- Ничего... – голос Белого Шторма был немного странным: - Просто не спится...

Леда легла рядом. Белый Шторм не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Леда чувствовала, что-то с ним не так, но спрашивать не стала. Через некоторое время Белый Шторм встал и сказал:

- Я пойду, поищу пещеру. А после обеда я буду в школе. Так что до вечера мы, скорее всего, не увидимся. Жди меня здесь.

И быстро коснувшись носом её щеки, развернулся и пошел в сторону холмов. Леда немного полежала, а затем ушла на Скалу, где собирались охотницы на охоту.

Вечером Триша пришла на площадку, где Белый Шторм занимался с Саброй и Киншасой. С другими учениками Рамзеса он не занимался. Белый Шторм еще не полностью оправился от перелома, учебу возобновил лишь день назад. Он просто объяснял приемы, но показать ничего не мог – лапа не позволяла. Она была все еще прикреплена к палкам. Поэтому он был один, хотя Симба обещал быть его помощником. Триша знала, накануне Белый Шторм сказал ему, что пока не нуждается в помощниках.

Увидев маму, Сабра и Киншаса тут же побежали ей навстречу:

- Мама, мама!

Сабра был первым:

- Как хорошо, что ты пришла! Смотри как я умею! – с этими словами он развернулся и прыгнул на Киншасу. Они оба покатились по траве. Сабра, очевидно, хотел похвастаться каким-то новым приемом, но забыл его. А вот Киншаса нет и, вывернувшись, сбила брата с ног и возопила победным голосом:

- Попался!

- Ничего, сейчас я встану и ты... – начал обиженным голосом Сабра.

- И вы оба пойдете домой! – закончила Триша голосом, не терпящим возражений. Только сейчас она обратилась к Белому Шторму:

- Прости, Джиту, ведь вы уже закончили, правда?

- Да в общем-то... Да.

- Там просто охотницы принесли ужин рано. Я бы хотела, чтобы дети на ужин поели еще свежего теплого мяса... Им полезно... – быстро сказала Триша, извиняясь за то, что все-таки прервала занятия.

- Я понимаю.

Сабра и Киншаса продолжали возиться в траве. Трише пришлось разнять их:

- Я сказала, чтобы вы шли домой! Там ждет ужин. Идите впереди, чтобы я вас видела, и далеко не уходите. Я буду за вами. И чтобы с тропинки не сворачивали!

- Хорошо, мам! – Киншаса развернулась и неспеша пошла к дому. Её тут же догнал Сабра.

- Ты идешь на Скалу? – Триша повернулась к Белому Шторму.

- Нет, я пойду к Леде.

- А она сейчас на Скале. Вместе с другими охотницами. Так ты идешь или нет?

- Да.

- Тогда пошли вместе. Если не возражаешь...

- Нет.

Белый Шторм пошел вместе с Тришей. Дети шли немного впереди и часто оборачивались. Триша и Белый Шторм шли рядом. Белый Шторм все еще припадал на переднюю правую лапу и не мог быстро идти. Триша шла медленно рядом. Некоторое время они шли молча.

- Может быть, ты бы шла вперед? Я не могу быстро ходить, а там мясо остынет. Да еще самое вкусное съедят...

- Я попросила отложить.

Они помолчали еще некоторое время. Первой заговорила Триша:

- Знаешь, Аккра согласилась помогать Мбембе. Она будет приносить ей часть добычи, чтобы Мбембе восстановила силы и присматривать за малышками. Кейси даже не ожидал, что Аккра согласится очень быстро.

- Может в ней материнский инстинкт проснулся... Сильнее, чем ненависть за мать.

- Может. Хотя она почти всегда помогала кому-нибудь и делала это с удовольствием. Когда у Шторма были ученики, она присматривала за ними вместе с Дуалой, много охотилась. Всегда была готова прийти на помощь...

- Неплохое качество.

- Ей бы еще хорошего льва...

- Что же не выбрала из числа учеников, как это сделала сестра?

- Не ёрничай! Это ведь любовь.

- Очень необычная однако. Никогда раньше не слышал подобных историй. Чтобы львица, присматривавшая за львятами, потом влюбилась в одного из них.

- Миша стал очень красивым львом. Что тут удивительного?

- Может быть. А Миша решил поселиться здесь или как? Я слышал, он собирался уходить.

- Алекс в последний приход сказал ему о некой вакансии в Долине. Там есть небольшое королевство, где небольшой прайд и у старого короля нет никаких детей. Алекс обещал поговорить и если все пройдет благополучно, привести Мишу туда. Ну и Дуалу, конечно, тоже.

- Надеюсь, у них все будет благополучно. Такие маленькие бездетные королевства часто становятся лакомыми кусками для аутсайдеров. Многие из них захотели бы стать там королем и обрести дом.

- Алекс присматривает за той территорией.

Снова некоторое время они шли молча. И снова первой молчание нарушила Триша:

- Ты уже нашел новую пещеру?

- Да. На соседнем со школой холме есть подходящее место для нас двоих. Там даже для пятерых места хватит. Просторная ниша в крутом склоне холма, плюс с подветренной стороны. Очень удобно.

- Поздравляю. И все же тебе не стоило переходить. С Дарием, Эли и Мбембе вам было бы веселее...

- Там сейчас и без нас веселья хватает.

Снова молчание.

- Как мои, в школе учатся хорошо?

- Нормально. Рамзес доволен, я тоже. У Киншасы многое получается лучше, но Сабра очень старается. Он хочет стать таким, каким был его отец.

- Я знаю. Все его мысли только о Шторме. Он постоянно просит мне рассказывать о нем какие-нибудь истории. А я ведь немногое знаю. Мы ведь недолго были вместе, всего год. Зато какой это был год!

Белый Шторм остановился:

- Не надо, Триша. Давай не будем об этом. Мне очень больно, что я стал виновником гибели Шторма. Что я забрал его жизнь от вас...

Триша внимательно посмотрела на него и сказала:

- Пошли. Мы уже почти пришли.

Они вышли вместе на площадку перед Скалой и остановились. Сабра и Киншаса наперегонки побежали наверх. Триша и Белый Шторм стояли друг перед другом:

- Ну, я пойду искать Леду...

- Ты не против, если я завтра вечером приду к вам? Я имею в виду в школу.

- Нет. Там же твои дети. Как я могу быть против!

- Прости, я что-то глупости говорю, пока.

С этими словами Триша развернулась и пошла на Скалу. Белый Шторм некоторое время смотрел ей вслед, а затем пошел искать Леду.

Он и не заметил, как за ними наблюдала пара внимательных глаз...

На закате он с Ледой уже устраивался на новом месте. Леда первым делом методично осмотрела всю нишу и сказала:

- Я очень довольна. Здесь тепло и очень просторно. Правда, от Скалы далековато, зато к школе близко. У тебя будет больше времени на отдых.

- Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

- Спасибо, любимый! – Леда нежно поцеловала Белого Шторма. Белый Шторм никак не отреагировал. Он прошел к выходу и улегся там. Положив голову на лапы, он смотрел на Прайдлэнд, туда, где виднелась Скала. Леда легла рядом:

- Что с тобой? Что-то случилось?

- А? – Белый Шторм встрепенулся, словно очнулся от сна.

- Я спрашиваю, что-то случилось? Ты какой-то странный в последнее время...

- Нет, ничего, любимая. У меня все хорошо. Завтра пойду к Мхазиги, он снимет с меня эти палки. А через пару дней я снова смогу уже драться и буду показывать приемы с помощью Симбы. А то одними словами трудно обходиться. Сабра и Киншаса не все понимают.

- А Кипуса и Чакари? Они еще не учатся у тебя?

- Нет. Да всего два дня прошло, как Витани изъявила желание. Во всяком случае, Кейси ничего не говорил еще.

- А когда придут новые ученики?

- Не знаю. У Рамзеса спроси, он ими будет заниматься. Наверное, после ухода нынешних, не раньше, чем через год... И вообще, я всего лишь учитель боя.

- Зато самый лучший!

- Спасибо. Спокойной ночи, любимая.

- Спокойной ночи, любимый!

Эта ночь не была спокойной ни для кого из них. Белый Шторм почти не спал и много думал. Его сердце не было спокойно. Этот, в общем-то пустой разговор с Тришей по пути на Скалу, крепко запал ему в душу. Они мало говорили, зато молчание было красноречивее всего. Белый Шторм осознал, что Триша почти ни на минуту не выходит из его головы, начиная того дня, когда она пришла за детьми на поляну. Он думает о ней. И понимает, что его начинает тянуть к ней. Белый Шторм понял, что начинает влюбляться в Тришу. Но что это было: страсть, помутившая на время сознание оттого, что он раньше никогда не был избалован вниманием большого числа красивых львиц, таких, как Леда и Триша, или нечто большее! И что делать теперь, ведь он живет с Ледой! И к Леде у него тоже очень большие чувства, но сейчас он чувствует себя очень виноватым перед ней. Он чувствует, что думая о Трише, он совершает предательство. Что делать! Белый Шторм был в замешательстве. От этого он потерял сон. Надо было что-то решить, но он ничего не мог придумать или решиться на что-то. Его тянуло к обоим. Неужели он тоже может оказаться на месте Шторма! Любить двоих львиц! И как к этому отнесется Леда! Наконец, под утро Белый Шторм решил пустить все на самотек, надеясь, что все это, скорее всего, просто страсть и вскоре пройдет. Но и с Ледой надо будет поговорить на эту тему осторожно. С этими мыслями он, наконец, заснул.

Леда тоже почти не спала. Она чувствовала резкую перемену в настроении Белого Шторма, и это её сильно волновало. Она старалась заснуть, но разные мысли лезли ей в голову и мешали нормально заснуть. Утром, когда Белый Шторм еще спал, она пошла на Скалу. Она хотела с кем-нибудь посоветоваться, когда встретила у входа в пещеру Сарафину:

- Привет!

- Привет, Леда! Как дела?

- Да так... А где папа?

- Так он уже ушел с Саброй и Киншасой. Кову и Айзек тоже ушли вместе с ними. Рамзес что-то хочет им рассказать. А что случилось? Я вижу, ты чем-то обеспокоена?

- Да так... Мне надо посоветоваться.

- Может, я чем смогу помочь тебе?

- Не знаю...

Сарафина подошла ближе и сказала:

- Пойдем.

Они спустились и пошли в сторону гостевой поляны:

- Итак, Леда, в чем дело?

- Меня беспокоит Белый Шторм.

- А что с ним такое?

- Он стал каким-то другим в последнее время.

- Каким?

- Он стал каким-то отстраненным. Я чувствую его какую-то тревогу, растерянность и...

- И в общем, он не такой как раньше! – улыбнулась Сарафина.

- Да. Что ты улыбаешься, я страшно волнуюсь...

- Успокойся, Леда. Все дело в том, что раньше он был свободен, а теперь вы живете вместе. Его жизнь изменилась. Ему просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к ней, приспособиться.

- Ты уверена?

- Да, я уверена. Ведь ты любишь его?

- Конечно!

- И чувствуешь его любовь?

- Да!

- Тогда успокойся, будь рядом с ним. Не показывай ему своего беспокойства и не приставай с вопросами. Я уверена, все скоро образуется.

После этих слов, Леда почувствовала облегчение и спокойно ушла на охоту вместе с остальными. Вечером она с нетерпением ждала возвращения любимого. Белый Шторм появился поздно, уже после заката. Он был все также задумчив. Но на этот раз он вдруг заговорил про Тришу:

- Скажи, Леда, что ты думаешь о Трише?

- В каком смысле? – удивилась Леда.

- Ну, я имею в виду их необычный союз со Штормом. То, что она была не единственной женой Шторма.

- Почему тебя это интересует?

- Просто это очень необычно. И осуждаемо.

- Ты хочешь знать, осуждала ли я Тришу и брата за двоеженство? Нет. Это их дела. Они любили друг друга.

- А как бы ты поступила на её месте?

- Не знаю. Но не согласилась бы на такое никогда, это точно. – Леда потянулась и нежно потерлась о щеку Белого Шторма: - Я страшная эгоистка и своим любимым ни с кем делиться не собираюсь. Никогда! Эй, ты случайно не задумал завести еще одну жену?

- Нет... – голос Белый Шторм был все таким же задумчивым, словно он был в этот момент мыслями где-то далеко.

- А с тебя, я вижу, сняли палки. Как лапа, милый?

- Нормально. Правда, Мхазиги сказал, чтобы я подождал с тренировками в паре. Надо хорошо разработать лапу.

- Я так рада, что все возвращается в норму!

Белый Шторм не ответил. Он все также был задумчив и даже не пожелал Леде спокойной ночи...

Прошла неделя. Странные отношения с Тришей не прекращались. Она каждый вечер приходила к нему забирать львят. Но оба знали, что не дети – главная причина её прихода. Иногда они разговаривали ни о чем, но чаще всего шли рядом молча. Напряжение росло. Наконец, Белый Шторм не выдержал и во время очередного «свидания» сказал:

- Триша, так дальше продолжаться не может! Мы должны расставить все по местам!

- Ты о чем?..

- Я о нас с тобой. Я знаю, ты приходишь, чтобы увидеться со мной... Разве я не прав?

Триша вздохнула и тихо сказала:

- Тебе плохо из-за этого?

- Я просто не знаю... Дело не в этом! – Белый Шторм был в замешательстве, но быстро взял себя в лапы.

- А в чем?

- Триша, скажи честно, что ты чувствуешь ко мне?

- А ты разве еще не понял?

- Не понял что?

- Я люблю тебя...

- Но...

- Я знаю! Эту любовь никто не одобрит. Любить того, кто виновен в смерти твоего прежнего мужа, кто обещал свою лапу и сердце другой, - это не просто глупость и блажь. Это почти преступление. Меня и раньше считали странной. Я привыкла...

- Триша, ты не любишь меня, ты видишь во мне Шторма и продолжаешь любить его...

- Ты такой тонкий психолог, да! Разбираешься в чужих чувствах! – на глазах Триши проступили слезы.

- Нет, просто я ищу причину почему...

- А какая разница, почему! Ты и похож и не похож на него. Шторм был Шторм. Однажды он сказал мне, что я смогу найти свое счастье с другим львом, если он погибнет. Тогда мы тоже были на грани... И потом я была готова на все, лишь бы быть рядом и вместе с ним. Но Шторм ушел, его больше нет. А я вдруг поняла, что все еще хочу быть счастливой. Мне нужно это!

- Счастье нужно всем, Триша...

- Но почему меня оно обходит стороной?

- У тебя есть дети...

- Которым нужен отец! И они видят его в тебе! Я люблю тебя, Сабра тоже, а Киншаса просто без ума от тебя! Нам не нужен никто, только ты!

- По-твоему, я должен бросить Леду?

Триша ничего не ответила. Белый Шторм сел и обнял левой лапой её за плечо. Тело Триши стало содрогаться. Триша плакала тихо, но сильно. Белый Шторм был в сильном замешательстве и ничего не делал. Наконец, Триша успокоилась. Она подняла лицо:

- Прости... А где дети!

- Они уже дома. – Белый Шторм улыбнулся: - Ведь мы уже почти пришли к Скале...

Триша посмотрела Белому Шторму в глаза и спросила:

- Ты любишь меня?

Белый Шторм отвел взгляд в сторону:

- Нет...

- Лжец! Лучше бы просто сказал, что не хочешь бросать Леду!

Белый Шторм снова посмотрел на Тришу:

- Ты права. Не хочу.

- Но почему, если ты любишь меня, а не её?

- Я такого не говорил.

- Ты любишь нас двоих! Как Шторм!

Белый Шторм тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

- Триша, я не уверен, что я чувствую к тебе... Любовь ли это. Я знаю, я люблю Леду, а сейчас чувствую, что предаю её. Именно поэтому я и хочу все прояснить до конца. Я не Шторм, а Леда – не Лиза. Я не уверен, что люблю тебя так же сильно как Леду, и что вообще люблю, а не испытываю приступ какой-то страсти. А Леда не потерпит второй жены. Она не хочет ни с кем меня делить. Я знаю это. Второго такого союза, как у тебя со Штормом, не будет. Прости, но это правда...

Помолчав несколько секунд, Белый Шторм продолжил:

- Давай будем просто друзьями, и все. Справимся со своими чувствами. Поначалу тяжело, но все будет в норме. Главное, не питать иллюзий...

- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я приходила к тебе?

- Если от этого тебе будет плохо, лучше не надо. Если ты сможешь быть просто лучшей подругой, и для моей жены тоже, то я буду очень рад тебя видеть.

Триша смахнула слезу. Её взгляд был уже твердым и решительным:

- Я справлюсь с собой. Можешь не бояться, я сильная. Переживала и не такое...

- Ты не обиделась на меня?

- На тебя! Нет. Наоборот, я благодарна тебе, что остановил меня вовремя. Иначе было бы хуже.

- Я просто не хочу никому ничего плохого. Итак много чего натворил, до самой смерти не простят.

Триша улыбнулась:

- Леде повезло. Другой на твоем месте мог воспользоваться ситуацией...

- И причинить тебе массу страданий, сделав тебя любовницей?.. Чтобы убить тебя окончательно! Ведь навряд ли бы тебя устроило такое положение.

- Нет, конечно. Спасибо, ты оказался умнее меня.

- Значит, друзья?

- Значит, друзья.

- Спокойной ночи, Триша!

- Спокойной ночи, Джиту! Леде горячий привет!

С этими словами Триша исчезла в кустах перед поляной, за которой была Скала. Белый Шторм постоял немного, посмотрел ей вслед, потом развернулся и пошел домой, к Леде. В этот вечер его тревога и задумчивость пропали, как будто и не было. Двойственная ситуация разрешилась благополучно, и на душе было очень легко и приятно. Конечно, жаль было немного Тришу. Но она еще найдет свое счастье. Как он нашел Леду. Еще придет сюда какой-нибудь благородный сильный лев. Специально для неё...

Белый Шторм шел и даже не замечал, что за ним следят. Он не чувствовал слежки ни на своей поляне, где занимался с Саброй и Киншасой, ни по дороге с Тришей и во время разговора с ней, ни сейчас. Он был занят планами на будущее. С Ледой теперь у них будет все хорошо. А завтра он пойдет к Симбе и попросит его помочь в тренировках, как тот и обещал. Пора уже...

Он и не догадывался, что сегодняшние события – это только начало.

Глава 4. Разрыв.

Через день Сарафина, вернувшись с охоты, подошла к Рамзесу, что-то рассказывавшему Кову и Айзеку, и отозвала его в сторону:

- На два слова!

Рамзес очень удивился, но видя её решительный настрой, пошел за ней:

- Что случилось, любимая?

- Ты ничего странного не заметил за Тришей и Белым Штормом!

- А что такое?

- Они встречаются!

- В этом нет ничего странного, Сарафина, Триша – мать учеников Белого Шторма и...

- Ты не понял! Они встречаются как любовники!

- ЧТО?

- Тише, прошу тебя. Леда неподалеку, может услышать...

- Да ты в своем уме? С чего ты взяла это?

- Об этом все охотницы болтают! За спиной Леды. Они смеются с неё или жалеют её.

Рамзес сел от удивления:

- Так, погоди. Давай все по порядку. Что тебе известно, о чем идут разговоры?

- Всем львицам известно, что каждый вечер Триша бегает к Белому Шторму. Якобы за детьми. Но детей они посылают впереди, а сами идут сзади. Белый Шторм провожает её почти до самой Скалы, потом они на некоторое время остаются одни. Потом Белый Шторм уходит...

- И что? Кому-то привиделась здесь любовь и обман!

- Не совсем. Львицы говорят, что позавчера они объяснялись в любви и обнимались друг с другом! Их видели и слышали...

- Кто?

- Тебе нужно выяснить конкретно кто их видел и слышал?

- Конечно, это серьезное дело!

Сарафина вздохнула и сказала:

- Знаешь, я бы сама не поверила всей этой истории, но недавно у меня был разговор с Ледой. Она как-то пришла, искала тебя, хотела посоветоваться...

- О чем?

- Ей казалось, что Белый Шторм сильно изменился, стал не таким, как раньше. Она чувствовала перемену, и это её пугало. Я сказала ей, что это видимо оттого, что Белый Шторм перестал быть свободным, вот и переживает сейчас. Я сказала, что это скоро пройдет.

- И что, прошло?

- Я не спрашивала Леду. А сейчас... Я просто не знаю. А вдруг они действительно стали встречаться как любовники!

Рамзес задумался и сказал:

- Леде ни слова! Разберемся! И выясни, кто что видел и слышал. И кто это язык распускает!

Однако Сарафина опоздала. На следующий день Леда заметила странные взгляды в свою сторону. Она словно что-то почувствовала и после охоты решила послушать, о чем это шепчутся другие львицы, но замолкают при её появлении. Обычно она после охоты сразу шла домой, но тут, увидев группу переговаривающихся львиц, затаилась в кустах.

- Жалко мне её. Такая молодая и такой обман. Она его искренне любит. А он...

- А мне нет. Надо было самой думать, прежде чем влюбляться в кого ни попадя! Этот Белый Шторм – убийца! Я всегда знала, что он обманывает нас всех! Он просто пристанище нашел, молоденькой дурочке мозги запудрил и все. А заодно роман на стороне закрутил! И с кем! С вдовой им же убитого Шторма! И та повелась! Впрочем, она та ещё штучка! Вспомните её странности в Прайдлэнде Симбы! И ведь не остановило её то, что есть жена – Леда, сестра её покойного мужа! Эх, лучше бы Кову ему шею сломал, а не только лапу! И как только она попалась на его удочку! Дура, мне её не жалко!

- Можно подумать, ты бы не попалась!

- Я! Конечно нет! Я всегда осмотрительна в любви!

- Ага. И поэтому до сих пор даже без детей... Ха-ха-ха!

- Очень смешно! Я вот слышала от Хазиры все подробности! Они обнимались прямо возле Скалы! И не боялись, что их увидят!

- Хазира глазастая! И жертву раньше всех видит, и скандалы!..

- А тебе бы только скандалы!

- А что, измена этого Белого Шторма – не скандал! Теперь всем стала известна его истинная натура...

- Постойте, но Хазира не видела измены! Все, что она видела, так это то, что Белый Шторм обнял Тришу, что он её неоднократно провожал и все...

- А тебе мало! И слепому будет ясно, что следует дальше – поцелуи и так дальше. Если бы они еще и целовались в открытую, так это было бы уже совсем!

- Да-а...

- А все-таки жалко Леду, она такая молодая, красивая, хорошая охотница. А счастье, видать, не ёё удел...

- Да, похоже на то...

У Леды потемнело в глазах. На мгновение она словно оглохла и ослепла. Вот оно что! Вот причина перемен! Белый Шторм изменяет ей! И все об этом знают! Над ней смеются! Ярость и обида подступили к её горлу. Через минуту она с ненавидящим взглядом выскочила из кустов и отправилась навстречу Белому Шторму. Она увидела его вместе с Тришей. Сабра и Киншаса шли впереди, а Белый Шторм и Триша сзади и о чем-то переговаривались. У самой поляны перед Скалой они остановились. Леда решила подобраться поближе.

- Я очень рад, что тебе лучше, Триша. Еще немного, и все пройдет как страшный сон!

- Странно ты называешь любовь страшным сном...

- Я имел в виду грусть, печаль, неопределенность! Любовь – это хорошо, это счастье.

- Если она взаимная.

- Необязательно. Главное, ты любишь, и этого достаточно. Другим и этого не дано.

- Другие и замуж при этом выходят. Ладно, не будем о больном. Хотя я раньше за тобой философии не замечала. Ты все больше мне напоминаешь его!

- Ну, я же учитель, в конце концов! А учитель должен быть философом немного...

- Хм, я почти и забыла про это...

- Зато я помню! – прыжок Леды из кустов застал всех врасплох: - Что, не ожидали!

- Леда, ты что здесь делаешь! – спросил Белый Шторм: - Я думал, ты уже дома.

- Я тоже думала, что ты домой торопишься! А ты решил поиграть за моей спиной!

- Ты о чем!

- Не прикидывайся, я все знаю! Все знают! Одна я, дура, последней все узнала!

- Узнала что? – Триша была удивлена и взволнована.

- Что вы тайно встречаетесь! Попались, любимые!

- Ты что, с ума сошла! С чего ты взяла? – голос Белый Шторм был не совсем уверенным.

- С языка других львиц. Говорят, вы тут чуть ли не в открытую обнимаетесь! Небось уже и целовались, пока никто не видел! Вот откуда твоя странная перемена. Я чувствовала, что что-то не так! Что ты стал другим! А ты просто решил обмануть меня! Или ты захотел стать вторым Штормом! А-а, понимаю! Тебе, видимо, понравилась его идея. Насчет сложной ситуации, двоеженства и так далее! Вот зачем ты спрашивал меня о Трише и Шторме! А ты, Триша, тут как тут! Кому ж как не тебе, ты уже один раз была второй женой, понравилось, наверное!

- Что ты говоришь! Замолчи! Как тебе не стыдно!

- Мне стыдно! Это тебе, Триша, должно быть стыдно! Я у тебя мужа не уводила! Конечно, я молодая дура, ты же старше, больше знаешь в амурных делах!

- Леда, прекрати! Между мною и Белым Штормом ничего нет! Мы просто друзья!

- Просто друзья! Как мило! Ты просто по-дружески приходишь к нему вечером, а ты, милый, по-дружески её провожаешь и обнимешь её тут! И все разговоры о любви – это тоже дружеские разговоры! Да-да, я все слышала! Вы говорили о любви! И не только сегодня! Вас и другие видели и слышали!

- Ты все неправильно поняла! – воскликнула Триша.

- Да! Может, просветишь меня! Разве не о любви между вами шла речь! Может, вы обсуждали мою любовь! Что, молчите! Нечего сказать!

- Ты ничего не понимаешь. Успокойся, Леда, я все тебе объясню. Давай спокойно поговорим!

- Не думай, что я настолько глупа, Триша! Я все понимаю! Ты уже стареешь, тебе хочется еще сильного льва! Пусть он даже убьет твоего мужа, тебе все равно!

Несильный удар Белого Шторма свалил Леду с ног. Она встала, помотала головой и посмотрела на него. Воцарилось молчание. Белый Шторм тихо сказал:

- Значит, ты считаешь меня убийцей! Что же ты спала с убийцей своего брата!

- Ты обманул меня!

- Я не обманывал тебя! Между нами ничего не было и нет!

- Я тебе не верю!

- Только теперь я прозрел! Ты никогда меня не любила! Тебе просто нужны были острые ощущения, что-то неординарное! Жена убийцы! Классная штука, наверное! И как убедительно ты разыграла любовь! С прощением, спасением! Просто класс! Ты – прирожденная актриса!

- Ты!.. Ты!.. Ты!..

- Джиту, Леда, прекратите немедленно! Успокойтесь, вы что!

- О, я спокоен, Триша, спокоен! Было бы из-за чего! Не в первый раз используют! Я верил тебе, Леда, а ты мне – нет! Для тебя я – убийца! Как был им, так и остался! Все, что ты говорили раньше – ложь! Между нами все кончено! Прощай!

Белый Шторм развернулся и ушел прочь. Леда смотрела ему вслед, потом зло крикнула Трише:

- Что же ты не догоняешь свою любовь! Иди, теперь он твой! Я тебе не помеха!

И со слезами кинулась бежать на Скалу. Триша стояла и смотрела ей вслед:

- Господи! И кто же это сделал!

Медленно она пошла на Скалу к Рамзесу. Мир уже был разрушен снова...

Белый Шторм шел не глядя куда. Боль и ярость переполняла его сердце. Леда предала его. Как она могла поверить в такое! Нет, это снова повторилось! Она не любила его, а лишь притворялась. Это же очевидно! Ей просто нужен был кто-то рядом, вот и все. Страсть часто похожа на любовь. Но всего лишь похожа! Когда любят – верят, а Леда не верила ему... Не верила! Значит это была просто страсть, страсть молодой львицы, которая только-только стала взрослой... Она тоже ищет свой идеал любви, как и та, Кэй, в другом мире... Та тоже однажды сказала, что ищет свой идеал, и это не Белый Шторм. Леда точно такая же. Как он раньше не видел этого! Воистину любовь ослепляет! Хорошо, что это выяснилось только сейчас. А ведь могло быть хуже... Через год она поняла бы, что ошиблась, и их совместная жизнь превратилась бы в кошмар. В лучшем случае они просто бы не замечали друг друга и делали вид в обществе, что у них все в порядке, в худшем – ненавидели друг друга. Но Белый Шторм уже сейчас ненавидел её! Ненавидел за то, что она разбила ему сердце. И ничто сейчас не могло избавить его от боли...

Леда убежала и укрылась в пещере, где жила Мбембе. Она забилась в дальнюю нишу и тихо проплакала весь вечер. Как он мог! Она так сильно его любила и любит до сих пор! Она была готова на все ради него. И драться за него со своими племянниками, когда Кову сломал Белому Шторму лапу, и пойти с ним куда угодно. Лишь бы он был рядом! Быть рядом с ним, чувствовать его тепло и запах... Леда уже строила планы будущей семьи, прикидывала, как они назовут своих детей. Она отдавала ему всю себя без остатка. Одного лишь хотела и просила: чтобы он был только с ней, любил её одну. Разве это слишком много, когда она готова была отдать всю свою жизнь ему одному! А он! Нет, братишка, ты мало того, что поступил неправильно, плохо, так и другим подал такой пример! Сколько теперь семей под угрозой... Ведь теперь каждый может попробовать такой союз. А что, ведь у Шторма получилось и ничего, были счастливы... Только они ошибаются! И Триша. Ищет, кому прислониться! И выбрала её мужа, потому что он похож на Шторма. Ей легко было соблазнить Белого Шторма: её дети – его ученики, чуть ли не папой его называют. Почти готовая семья – приходи и живи! А то, что он уже женат – не проблема! Решим её так, как решил Шторм. Только тогда Триша с Лизой договорились сначала сами. А тут даже и спрашивать не стали! Сначала амурные дела, потом перед фактом – не присоединиться ли нам к семье Триши, не стать ли нам одной большой семьей и не жит, как жил брат... И ведь Белый Шторм знал, сам спрашивал, что Леда не будет согласна на такое! И все равно пошел на это – на измену! Выставил её посмешищем в глазах других львиц, опозорил перед всеми! Еще и ударил! «А все-таки жалко Леду, она такая молодая, красивая, хорошая охотница. А счастье, видать, не ёё удел...». Эти слова просто звенели в голове Леды как окончательный приговор. «Ненавижу его, ненавижу!», - Леда стискивала зубы от сжимавшей сердце боли и продолжала тихо плакать.

- Что с тобой? – тихий голос Мбембе заставил её поднять голову.

- Ничего!

- Почему ты плачешь?

- Тебе не надо смотреть за своими детьми!

- Я просто хочу тебе помочь...

- Я не нуждаюсь в помощи!

- А почему ты здесь, а не с Джиту?

- Ты тоже называешь его Джиту!

- Да. Он мой друг, я...

- Ты тоже с ним спала!

Мбембе на мгновение остолбенела:

- Ты что, с ума сошла!

- А что, это неестественно!

- Как ты можешь так говорить, он ведь твой муж!

- Уже нет! И все говорят о его измене! Может, он и с тобой мне изменял...

Мбембе села.

- Это неправда. Я не верю в это. Чтобы Джиту тебе изменял! Я не верю в это.

- Почему! Разве это сложно!

- Он никогда не предает друзей и любимых. Я знаю это точно.

- Откуда! Ты так хорошо его знаешь, да!

- Леда, прошу тебя, успокойся. Я не знаю, что там говорят о Белом Шторме, но если кто-то говорит о его измене тебе, смело плюнь ему в рожу! Это ложь.

- Не получится. Нельзя плюнуть себе самой в лицо.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты сама это придумала!

- Нет. Я видела их вместе.

Мбембе вздохнула и сказала:

- Я понимаю, мне не доверяют тут. Но может ты расскажешь, что ты видела? С кем был Джиту?

Леда посмотрела Мбембе в глаза:

- Зачем тебе это?

- Джиту – мой друг, он спас меня и помог мне. Он был счастлив с тобой. Я хочу знать, что между вами произошло. Может я смогу помочь вам...

- Я видела, как он обнимал Тришу и говорил с ней о любви! И еще я слышала, что о них говорили другие львицы!

В этот момент в пещере появилась Аккра. Мбембе спросила её:

- Аккра, скажи мне, что говорят охотницы про Джиту?

- Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом?

- Значит это правда, что все говорят о его измене!

- Да. А как ты узнала!

Только сейчас Аккра увидела Леду и по её лицу все поняла:

- О Боже! Ты все знаешь!

- А как же! Вы так красочно расписывали все. «А все-таки жалко Леду, она такая молодая, красивая, хорошая охотница. А счастье, видать, не ёё удел...»! Только я не нуждаюсь в вашей жалости!

- Леда, поверь мне, тут надо спокойно разобраться! – сказала Мбембе: - То, что видела и слышала, еще не значит, что была измена. Мало ли о какой любви они говорили! Я знаю, что Киншаса любит Джиту как родного отца. Может об этом речь и шла!

- Нет, не об этом! Я застукала их!

- Вы что, поссорились!

- Он ударил меня!

- Что? Не может быть!

- Может. Следы на щеке видишь!

Мбембе заметила царапину от удара на левой щеке Леды.

- Но за что! Так, давайте по порядку. Аккра, расскажи, что говорят другие...

- Тебе нужно знать подробности!

- Не ерничай, просто расскажи!

Аккра рассказала все, что слышала. Леда поведала, как она услышала других львиц и как они поссорились с Белым Штормом. Мбембе минуту помолчала, потом сказала:

- Все это более чем странно... Но я знаю Джиту уже достаточно хорошо, он просто не мог так поступить! Мвонге всегда говорил о нем, что может полностью положиться на него. Джиту никогда не предает тех, кому что-то обещал или поклялся в верности. А Мвонге умел разбираться в других львах!

- Именно поэтому он нанял его! – голос Айзека за спиной заставил всех повернуться в сторону выхода.

- Айзек!

- Я все слышал, дорогая! Леда, мы тебя в обиду не дадим! Он еще заплатит за все!

С этими словами Айзек исчез.

- О, нет! Опять все начинается...

Айзек появился на Скале, когда Триша была у Рамзеса. По дороге он захватил Кову с собой и все рассказал ему. Застав Тришу у Рамзеса, Айзек спросил:

- Значит ты уже в курсе, Рамзес!

- В курсе чего!

- Измены Джитузури, то есть Белого Шторма!

- Неправда! – голос Триши был полон гнева: - Кто и что вам рассказал!

- Что случилось? – голос появившегося Симбы был встревожен: - Вся Скала гудит как улей, но стоит появиться королям, как все смолкают... Так что происходит тут?

- Симба, где Кейси?

- Они с Витани пошли искать Белого Шторма, хотят поговорить насчет обучения Кипусы и Чакари.

- У нас проблема, Симба. Леда и Белый Шторм сильно поссорились. Леда обвиняет Белого Шторма в измене с Тришей...

- Это что, чья-то шутка, Рамзес? Насколько это все серьезно!

- Очень серьезно, Симба. – вместо Рамзеса ответил Айзек: - Об этом уже знают все охотницы. Именно это они сейчас и обсуждают.

Далее Айзек пересказал Симбе и Рамзесу все, что слышал. Когда он закончил, Триша заявила:

- Все это ложь! Ничего из того, что говорят львицы, не было!

- То есть они лгут? Зачем!

- Не знаю. Но, Симба, ты мне не веришь?

- Это серьезное обвинение. И кроме того, Белый Шторм ударил Леду. Это серьезно.

- Она назвала его убийцей!

- Кем он и есть на самом деле! – вставил Кову.

- Послушайте! Кто-то вбивает клинья между нами! Кто-то захотел рассорить Леду и Джиту, очернить меня! Я не знаю только зачем!

- И действительно, зачем это кому-то делать? – иронично спросил Айзек: - Может это правда!

- Значит, ты мне не веришь! – Триша пристально посмотрела Айзеку в глаза: - Говоря так, ты соглашаешься с тем, что я стала тайной любовницей Джиту, так это понимать!

Айзек отвел глаза в сторону:

- Дыма без огня не бывает...

- Ага. А мой муж мог просто убить тебя тогда, когда ты впервые пришел сюда! Но вместо этого он разбирался, прежде чем встать на твою сторону и выслушал всех, собрал все доводы...

- Успокойся, Триша, именно этим мы и занимаемся! – сказал Симба.

- Симба, все это чушь!

- Хорошо, но скажи тогда, о какой любви вы говорили с Джиту!

Триша тяжело вздохнула и сказала:

- О моей... Да, я действительно любила его! Но несколько дней назад мы откровенно поговорили и все расставили по местам. Он заявил, что он никогда не оставит Леду. Это правда! А сегодня просто спросил, как я. Вот и все... Ничего не было! Да, я плакала несколько дней назад, а он меня утешил – обнял. Это преступление! Боже, никогда не думала, что мне придется вот так оправдываться!

Триша почувствовала себя опустошенной и так, словно с неё сняли всю шерсть.

Рамзес встал:

- Триша, ты должна понять, ситуация не из приятных. Сарафина мне все первой рассказала, я хотел разобраться по-тихому, без скандала. Я не хотел, чтобы все это дошло до сознания Леды. А теперь... Вас видели вместе, надо признать в довольно двусмысленной ситуации. И каждый из вас имеет все основания все отрицать...

- Вы мне не верите!

- Погоди, Триша. – сказал Симба: - Просто во всем надо разобраться.

Внезапно все замолчали. Позади всех стоял Белый Шторм. Кову только и смог спросить:

- Ты что здесь делаешь!

- Пришел на ваш суд. Я немногое пропустил.

- Он еще и издевается! – Айзек был просто в ярости. Он снова видел в нем врага номер один:

- Что ты можешь сказать! Зачем ты ударил Леду!

- Она назвала меня убийцей.

- Ты им и есть!

Белый Шторм не обратил внимания на этот выпад Кову:

- Рамзес, я прошу прощения за Леду. Я стерпел бы эти слова от кого угодно, но только не от неё... Это не оправдание, просто объяснение. Я хочу сказать, что мне нет места здесь. Мне никто не верит и считает убийцей. Хотя я, возможно, давал повод, я не виноват в том, в чем меня сейчас обвиняют... Когда я закончу обучение Сабры, я уйду. Потерпите еще немного. Скоро я перестану вас тревожить. И я надеюсь, Мбембе повезет больше.

- Джиту, постой! – Триша подошла к нему: - Если ты уйдешь, то все подумают, что ты и я..., ну, что мы действительно виноваты...

- Они подумают так в любом случае, Триша. Лучше я уйду, пока мне не приписали еще чего-нибудь.

- А как же...

- Не бойся, твоим детям я ничего не скажу. А потом придумаешь для них что-нибудь правдоподобное...

С этими словами он развернулся и ушел прочь. Триша посмотрела ему в след и затем обернулась. Её взгляд был недобрым:

- Если кто-либо из моих детей узнает о его решении или эта ложь хоть как-то отразится на них, то я найду виновного, и он или она узнает всю ярость матери на своей шкуре! Берегитесь!

Той же ночью, недалеко за пределами Прайдлэнда встретились две фигуры.

- Привет.

- Привет. Давай по быстрому. Что у тебя?

- Все ОК. Они купились... Все только и обсуждают скандал, который я устроила. Этот беляк сам дал повод, я лишь ускорила события.

- Похоже, ты просто наслаждаешься своим замыслом! Когда мы сможем получить обещанное!

- Через несколько дней. Я вытащу их наружу.

- Несколько дней? Ты с ума сошла! Нас тут за такой срок могут заметить. Кстати, нас сейчас не могут обнаружить тут!

- Не трусь. После появления Гиганта охрана была ослаблена. Только облет. Даже гиены ушли с границы практически полностью. Они верят, что врагов нет и просто обходят владения. Никого не боятся. И птицы по ночам не летают.

- Да, им стоило бы бояться тебя...

- Ладно, к делу. Через два дня, тебя устроит!

- Ладно. Хаявани будет ждать вас у северного входа. А мы с ребятами Харири – у восточного. Ты уведешь всех в Долину. Твое отсутствие никто не заметил!

- Не бойся, им сейчас не до меня. Тогда до послезавтра.

- А ты уже знаешь как выманить их наружу!

- Еще нет. Но это не твои проблемы.

- Ага. Тогда позволь спросить тебя, как ты придумаешь это за два дня! Я не хочу здесь проторчать с оравой голодных львов впустую!

- Я же сказала, это не твои проблемы! Что тебе не ясно!

- Вообще-то все! Ты странная, твоя месть – тоже!

- Раньше тебя моя месть устраивала. Ты мне помогаешь и получаешь плату за это. Кстати, ты мне гарантируешь, что все пройдет как задумано!

- Если ты всех уведешь в Долину, то я тебе даю слово, за оставшееся до Чемпионата время они не успеют спасти никого. Если вообще что узнают! Тот, кого ты приговорила стать грушей, умрет еще до него, а львица проживет достаточно долго, чтобы усладить всех рабов Харири после меня, разумеется...

- Я хочу и ее смерти тоже!

- Это не тебе решать. Это будет моя львица! Как хочу так и распоряжусь ею! Потом её убьют ребята Харири.

- А сам Харири в курсе нашего плана!

- Нет. Я уговорил его только помочь мне ребятами. За плату, разумеется. Харири не в курсе, куда мы пойдем. Только Килема. Он заберет Кову как эту самую плату.

- Но Харири убьет Кову!

- Сам он – навряд ли. Он тоже никого так просто не убивает. Но вот его парни из банды, те отделают его так на тренировках, что он долго не протянет. У нас нет ни лекарей типа вашего Рафики, ни лекарств. Он обречен. А Харири вынужден будет им отдать Кову, ведь на носу Чемпионат, очень важный для него.

- А если выживет!

- Станет неопасным калекой – рабом. Тебя такой крайне невероятный исход устроит!

- Нет. Тогда ты должен убить его!

- Тогда сделай все как следует и я гарантирую тебе его смерть. И чтобы нам тут послезавтра не торчать понапрасну! Бывай.

- Бывай.

И две фигуры разошлись в темноте.

Глава 5. Легенды Рамзеса.

Ни Сабра ни Киншаса не подозревали о случившемся накануне. На следующий день все было как обычно. Утром, после завтрака они вместе с Кизурой, Айзеком и Кову отправились к Рамзесу. Там уже собрались другие ученики. Они уже много знали про разные законы, правила и прочие формальности, которые сильно утомляли Сабру. Поэтому в конце очередного урока про законы Долины он тягостно зевнул и спросил:

- Деда, а расскажи про самого первого Учителя! Он был таким же как папа!

Рамзес остановился и спросил:

- А тебе это так интересно, Сабра?

- Да, очень!

- Вообще-то нам тоже, Рамзес. – сказал Кову. Они с Айзеком всегда называли Рамзеса по имени и никогда дедом: - Ты ни разу не рассказывал про самого первого Учителя.

- Хорошо. Как только закончим с законом гостеприимства, я расскажу.

- Ну деда! Мы уже десять раз проходили этот закон, уже все знаем до мелочей! Ну расскажи про первого Учителя!

- Да, Рамзес, закон никуда не денется, а хорошая история сейчас не помешает. – Кову улыбнулся: - Нет ничего лучшего перед обедом, чем хорошая история или даже две!

Рамзес минуту помолчал, потом сказал:

- Ну ладно! Так и быть! Хотя ты и не прав, Кову, закон может забыться и тогда... Но я расскажу вам о первом Учителе. Слушайте. Его имя было Оливьер.

Оливьер был близким другом Элайджи – могучего льва, воина, служившего могущественному королю Виллему. Было это в Кровавые времена, когда Долина изнывала от засухи и недостатка пищи. Тогда сильные короли грабили и убивали слабых, забирали их земли и львиц себе. Несправедливость, ложь и обман царили везде. Виллем видел силу в единстве, а также в торжестве закона, которому должен подчиняться и король и простой смертный. Он собрал вокруг себя отряд львов и львиц, разделявших его взгляды. Он также приглашал и аутсайдеров к себе на службу, какими и были Элайдж и Оливьер, лишившиеся раньше земли и своих отцов, обещая им земли, львиц и еду. Кроме того, у Элайджа был отчим, тоже вассал Виллема.

Собрав такую армию, Виллем стал воевать с соседями и быстро покорил их. В покоренных землях он оставлял покоренные прайды во главе с теми, кто разделял его законы и соглашался стать его вассалом. Вассалы также платили дань, отсылая часть добычи Виллему. Эту дань Виллем делил между своими воинами и нуждавшимися. Виллем искренне верил, что под его правлением закончатся все войны, наступит мир и всеобщее благоденствие. Поэтому он действовал и словом и делом. Тех, кто соглашался, оставлял на месте, с другими разговор был коротким. Вместо них становились королями те, кто служил верно Виллему.

По мере успехов Виллема многие старые противники стали объединяться. Война стала затяжной и более ожесточенной, кровавой. Много львов и львиц сложило тогда свои головы. И в этой войне прославились Элайдж и Оливьер. Об их силе и отваге быстро разносились слухи и слава. Они были лучшими воинами Виллема. Но карьеру Учителя Оливьер начал после последнего боя друга – Элайджа.

Этот бой произошел в Ронсевальском ущелье Долины. Так оно названо по имени тогдашнего короля тех мест – Ронсеваля. Ронсеваль собрал тоже свою армию аутсайдеров, других королей, но в нескольких стычках потерял половину из них. Наконец, Виллем пошел в поход против Ронсеваля. С ним было четыре дюжины львов и львиц, самых сильных. У Ронсеваля – всего две. Ронсеваль укрылся за ущельем в горах и собрал своих советников. Одной из них была львица по имени Бланка. Она сказала:

- Не тревожьтесь, мой король. Там, где не берет сила, берет хитрость. Пошлите к Виллему послов со словами: «Мы пришли просить мира. Король Ронсеваль обещает стать твоим покорным вассалом и данником. Вскоре и он прибудет в твою землю за признанием». А если он потребует заложников, пошлите их. Я сама пошлю своего сына первой. Виллем уйдет со своим отрядом. Долго он будет ждать вас и поймет, что вы обманули его. Тогда он казнит заложников. Что ж, пусть они погибнут, зато мы получим время, соберем более сильный отряд и победим врага.

- Хитро придумала Бланка, так и поступим, - сказал, прищурившись Ронсеваль.

И отправили к Виллему посланников. Сама Бланка возглавила процессию. Еще издали она увидела могучего Виллема. Темная грива украшала его сильное мускулистое тело. Вместе с ним были его лучшие воины.

Льстиво заговорила Бланка:

- Великий, могучий король Виллем, владыка владык, справедливейший, самый мудрый, самый первый из королей Долины!

Слушал Виллем молча. Когда Бланка закончила свой рассказ, посмотрел он на своих воинов и сказал:

- Гладко ты говоришь, а вот какую поруку ты мне дашь? Ронсеваль – мой злейший враг. Могу ли я поверить ему сейчас?

- Порукой тебе будут заложники, все – кровные родичи Ронсеваля. Среди них и мой сын. Ронсеваль отныне и навсегда станет твоим данником и вассалом. Будет платить тебе щедрую дань, какую назначишь сам. Земли у нас хорошие, стада возвращаются и размножаются.

- Ну, что ж, хорошо, завтра я сообщу вам свою волю: мир или война.

Наутро собрал Виллем всех своих ближних, советников и лучших воинов. Среди них был Элайдж и Оливьер. Стали они думать и вникать в суть предложения. Многим уже надоела война и они хотели вернуться по домам – в свои земли. Многие стали склоняться к тому, чтобы принять предложение и помириться с королем Ронсевалем. Но выступил вперед Элайдж и сказал:

- Нельзя верить Ронсевалю. Вспомните, как он поступил год назад, когда мы предлагали мир. Он сначала согласился, а потом убил наших послов. Ронсеваль тут же предаст нас, когда захочет! Надо отомстить за них. Пусть выходит в поле и сражается.

Виллем не спешил высказываться, ждал, пока кто еще что скажет. Все молчали, только не смолчал Матвана, отчим Элайджа:

- Не слушайте, Ваше Величество, Элайджа. Слишком горделив он, только о славе и думает. Он хочет драки, войны. Послушайте львов разумных и осторожных. Ронсеваль просит мира, он готов принести клятву верности. Надо воспользоваться этим и положить конец войне.

Виллем подумал и сказал:

- Прав, Матвана, пора войну заканчивать. Много львов и львиц погибло, еще больше устали и хотят домой. Но важный вопрос, кто возглавит посольство к Ронсевалю?

- Я пойду! – заявил Элайдж.

- Я тоже! – сказал Оливьер.

- Никто из вас двоих не пойдет. – заявил Виллем: - Вы оба слишком горячи, можете дров наломать.

- Тогда пусть идет Матвана! – предложил Элайдж.

Все одобрительно закивали. Но Матвана пришел в ярость:

- Почему ты выбрал меня! Ты забыл, что я твой отчим! Еще никто из послов от Ронсеваля живым не возвращался! Этого я тебе никогда не прощу!

- Я не боюсь угроз, милейший! – с легкой улыбкой сказал Элайдж: - Я подумал, что к Ронсевалю должен пойти умудренный опытом лев, вот и назвал тебя.

Матвана смотрел на него со злобой и ненавистью:

- Государь мой, я готов исполнить твою волю. И пойду один, без охраны и сопровождающих. Как прежние послы! Но ты, Элайдж, берегись! Ты мне еще ответишь за это!

Виллем поднял лапу:

- Довольно! Не к месту вы затеяли ссору друг с другом! Тебя избрал я, поэтому тебе и идти.

Лицо Матваны потемнело:

- Кто послан к королю Ронсевалю, того ждет смерть. Не увижу я уже никогда ни жены своей, ни сына своего, ни земли своей. Её моему сыну прошу отдать, мой повелитель!

- Не о том ты сейчас думаешь, Матвана! Тебе доверена наша общая судьба.

Матвана ушел. Вместе с ним отправилась и Бланка с другими послами Ронсеваля. Бланка видела настроение Матваны и завела с ним задушевный разговор:

- Кто поймет великого Виллема! Он уже много земель покорил, многих вассалами сделал, а ему все мало! Вы благородные львы, благороден и Виллем, думается, кто-то подстрекает его к войне.

- Виллем давно бы уже ушел, если бы не Элайдж! Он обещал королю все земли покорить, всех врагов победить, славы ищет! А жизнь ему не дорога! Ни своя, ни чужая!

- Неужели он так жесток! Не зря его, видимо, прозвали Неистовым...

Так всю дорогу они и проговорили. И договорились убить Элайджа. С тем и прибыли к Ронсевалю:

- Привет тебе, Ронсеваль! Мой король Виллем повелевает тебе: прими немедленно наш закон и стань нашим вассалом. Тогда оставит он тебе эту землю во веки вечные, но только одну половину её. Вторую половину берет себе Элайдж, любимец Виллема. А если ты не согласен, то тогда Элайдж сделает из твоей шкуры коврик и положит его в твоей пещере.

При этих словах Ронсеваль впал в дикую ярость. Он встал и приблизился к Матване. Тот стал в страхе отступать.

- Остановись, король! Матвана на нашей стороне! Он также ненавидит Элайджа!

- Простите мою горячность! – уже миролюбиво и с улыбкой, но ледяным взглядом сказал Ронсеваль: - Подай мне совет, благородный лев. Могу ли я победить Виллема в бою!

- Нет, король, здесь нужна хитрость. Пошлите к королю заложников, заключите с ним мир. Он уйдет обратно, а позади себя оставит небольшой отряд. Я же постараюсь, чтобы его возглавил Элайдж. Вы же, король, нападете на него. Тут и смерть им всем! После потери Элайджа, Виллем не осмелится вернуться сюда больше никогда!

Услышав это, Ронсеваль обнял Матвану, и они оба отправились на пир. А через день Матвана привел к Виллему заложников. Кончилась война и обрадованные львы и львицы отправились назад. Но на пути было ущелье, самое опасное место для засады. Виллем приказал выделить два отряда: головной и арьергард.

- Кто возглавит арьергард?

- Элайдж, мой пасынок, он любит опасность! – предложил Матвана.

- Согласен.

- Спасибо, что доверили мне охранять отход, Ваше Величество! – бодро сказал Элайдж.

В арьергард были отобраны самые сильные львы. Всего их было шестеро. В их числе и Оливьер. Оливьер сказал Элайджу:

- Не нравится мне все это... Слишком тихо. Неужели Ронсеваль даже не стал сопровождать наши отряды до границы!

- Ты прав. Это странно. Но в общем, он поклялся в мире. Не станет же он нарушать его в первый же вечер!

- Надо держать ухо востро.

- Надо. Ты и будешь на страже, когда мы будем отдыхать вон в том ущелье...

Когда они расположились на ночлег в ущелье, их тихо окружили отряды Ронсеваля. Но Оливьер успел заметить опасность и разбудил всех. Завязалась битва. В этой битве и пал Элайдж, а вместе с ним и четверо его товарищей. Только Оливьер выжил. Он был тяжело ранен и только случайно уцелел: его посчитали за мертвого.

Когда Виллем услышал рев Элайджа, он понял, что был предан и вернулся с другими, но было уже слишком поздно. Оливьер потом, после выздоровления, стал ходить по другим землям и рассказывать о Элайдже и Виллеме. Он стал рассказывать о его законах, показывать, как дрался Элайдж. В общем, он стал первым Учителем.

Когда Рамзес закончил, воцарилась тишина. Её первым нарушил Сабра:

- А что стало с Ронсевалем?

- Его убил Элайдж в том бою. Прежде чем погибнуть самому.

- Значит война была выиграна!

- В общем, да. Виллем отдал эту землю Матване.

- Разве его предательство не вскрылось!

- Нет, не сразу, Кову, это стало известно лишь позже. Когда Матвана попытался избавиться от Бланки, она сбежала. Она пришла к Виллему, покаялась и рассказала всю правду. Виллем простил её, а Матвану приказал казнить. Но потом заменил смерть на вечное изгнание. Говорят, он вскоре погиб.

- А заложники? – спросил Айзек.

- Их отпустили.

- А что сталось потом с этой Бланкой?

- Вскоре умерла жена Виллема. Виллем полюбил Бланку. Она осталась при его дворе, а её дети получили статус наследников наравне с другими.

- Но ведь она была его врагом!

- Тебе ли это спрашивать, Айзек!

- А кто в нашем роду стал первым Учителем? – спросил Сабра.

- Вскоре после смерти Виллема его королевство распалось. Вассалы перестали подчиняться избранному наследнику. Снова произошло несколько кровавых стычек. Были среди наследников Виллема три брата: Бакуа, Банья и Фока. Фока был признанным наследником, но Бакуа и Банья решили отобрать королевство силой. Тогда они, подстрекаемые их матерью Гофолией, стали собирать свой отряд. Фока решил пойти на хитрость. Он пригласил братьев якобы для примирения и передачи власти, но когда они пришли к нему одни, Фока напал на них и убил обоих. Узнав об этом, Гофолия отомстила Фоке: напала и перебила всех его родичей и его самого. Только его единственный сын Харабу был спасен кормилицей Вайей. Вайя спрятала его и унесла подальше. Вскоре Гофолия умерла. Тогда Харабу был представлен как единственный законный наследник королевства Виллема. Но Харабу был еще несовершеннолетним. Тогда Вайя попросила помощи у своего возлюбленного Джубы. Джуба был аутсайдером на службе у престарелого Виллема и много общался с Оливьером, когда тот бывал в королевстве Виллема. Джуба стал учить Харабу всему, что помнил от Оливьера. Он же взял в жены Вайю. От них ведет историю наш род. Джуба был первым Учителем в нашем роду.

- А был ли кто в нашем роде, кого потом проклинали? – неожиданно спросил Айзек.

- Почему об этом спрашиваешь?

- Значит, были!

Рамзес тяжело вздохнул:

- Да, был один. Первый внук Джубы... Мсагалива.

- А за что? – спросила Кизура.

- Это тоже целая история.

- Расскажи, дедушка, расскажи! – хором сказали Сабра и Киншаса.

- Ладно. Дело было так...

У Джубы был старший сын, Тенорио, который не стал Учителем. Он получил небольшую землю в королевстве Харабу в знак признания заслуг отца своего и жил там со своей женой Севильей. У них родился сын – Мсагалива. Тенорио хорошо воспитывал своего сына и был во всем ему примером. Когда Мсагалива стал совершеннолетним, отец сказал ему:

- Мсагалива, ты уже совершеннолетний, у тебя уже есть грива и скоро она станет еще более величественной. Пора подумать о женитьбе. Я не хочу принуждать тебя выбирать невесту из числа окружающих нас принцесс, как делают иные знатные роды прайдов. Ты волен выбрать любую львицу себе по сердцу.

- Я сам постоянно занят этим, папа.

- Так в чем проблема?

- Понимаешь, ко многим львицам я приглядывался. Порою одна из них казалась мне самой красивой и прекрасной, но когда я долго присматривался к ней, то в красоте её проявлялся изъян, и я уже не мог о нем забыть. О, если бы можно было найти львицу совершенной красоты! Я не буду счастлив, пока не найду её!

- Ты на ложном пути, сын. Ты смотришь на львиц, как охотник на жертву: выбираешь жену как знаток охоты по внешним данным жертву. Полюби свою избранницу всей душой, всем сердцем, взгляни на нее глазами любви, и она покажется тебе самим совершенством. Вот путь к счастью. Я люблю твою мать и не нахожу в её красоте ни единого изъяна. Она для меня – эталон красоты. Выбери себе избранницу по сердцу и никогда не смотри на неё холодным взглядом приценивающегося охотника. Любовь довершит остальное.

Мсагалива решил прислушаться к совету своего отца. Не прошло и сезона дождей, как он начал встречаться с одной из львиц, красота которой была идеальной. Из тысячи львиц нельзя было найти лучше. Тенорио готовился уже встретить невесту в своей пещере.

Был объявлен день свадьбы – первый день по окончании сезона дождей. Должен был прибыть сам престарелый Харабу. Но за три дня до свадьбы Мсагалива пришел к своей невесте и вдруг увидел, что её лицо слегка изменилось. Накануне молодую львицу что-то огорчило, и эта тень все ещё была на её лице. Мсагалива пристально присмотрелся к невесте. Ему показалось, что лицо подурнело. Губы стали тонкими, щеки слегка надулись, а глаза потускнели и сузились. Мсагалива не нашел в ней прежней красоты и расторг помолвку.

По Долине поползли слухи, что не зря Мсагалива расторг помолвку. Имя львицы было обесчещено. Её брат вызвал Мсагаливу на поединок. Но Мсагалива учился искусству боя еще у Джубы, поэтому тяжело ранил брата на поединке. Тот вместе с сестрой вскоре после выздоровления покинул те края. Но поклялся, что когда-нибудь страшно отомстит обидчику. Так у Мсагаливы появились первые враги.

Прошло немного времени, и Мсагалива посватался к другой красавице. Та была простой львицей из некоролевской пары соседнего прайда. Её мать была просто счастлива. Львица была очень красива. Долго присматривался Мсагалива к ней. Но её лицо постоянно было светлым и ясным. Она глядела на него и улыбалась. Но однажды Мсагалива увидел её рядом с её самой близкой подругой. Эта подруга была толстой простушкой, у которой скоро должны были появиться дети. Увидев Мсагаливу, она громко сказала:

- Какой красавчик к нам посватался!

«И моя нареченная, быть может, станет похожа на эту глупую львицу», - подумал Мсагалива и ... отказался от невесты.

Напрасно потом Тенорио утешал брошенную невесту. Она потеряла рассудок с горя. И тогда Тенорио сказал сыну:

- Убирайся отсюда! И не приходи, пока не утихнут шум и пересуды. И мне нужно время, чтобы успокоиться. Не могу сейчас тебя видеть!

Мсагалива ушел. Пользуясь тем, что он – внук первого Учителя, он мог беспрепятственно посещать многие прайдлэнды Долины. Поначалу ему было грустно и тяжело, но потом новые знакомства и новые места утешили его. Но Мсагалива все еще мечтал найти самую красивую львицу и даже загадал такое желание, когда увидел падающую звезду на ночном небе. И однажды он познакомился с молодой дочерью одного старого короля, лицо которого было украшено глубокими шрамами прежних доблестных сражений. Его все звали Командором. А дочь – Анной.

- Вот она, моя мечта! Конец поискам. Эта львица – само совершенство красоты и прекраснее её нет никого на свете.

Мсагалива решился и попросил лапы Анны у Командора. Нашлись львицы, которые пытались предупредить его и Анну:

- О Мсагаливе ходят недобрые слухи. Говорят, он непостоянен. Ему нельзя верить.

Но Мсагалива очень понравился Командору, а Анна была от него без ума:

- Я люблю его, он меня тоже. Отец согласен. О чем же еще говорить?

И перестала она общаться с теми, кто осмеливался говорить что-то против её жениха.

В общем, все были счастливы. Чтобы отпраздновать свадьбу ждали только прихода его отца и матери. Но Севилья болела в то время, поэтому свадьбу пришлось отложить. И однажды, в солнечный и ветреный день, когда облака то и дело закрывали солнце и по лицу Анны то и дело пробегали золотые и темные тени, Мсагалива стал невольно вглядываться в лицо своей невесты. И показалось оно ему изменчивым. «Правый глаз светлее левого... И черты лица небезупречны, нет в них соразмерности. Анна красива, но она – не та, которую я искал. Я снова ошибся. Это всего лишь призрак совершенства красоты. А может и нет его совсем? Я снова обманут!», - решил Мсагалива.

Мсагалива сказал о своем решении Анне. Анна с достоинством приняла эту новость. Отцу она сказала:

- Отец, верните Мсагаливе его слово! Я не выйду замуж ни за него, ни за кого другого!

Командор увидел, что его дочь очень сильно оскорблена, но он не стал её расспрашивать, а лишь спросил:

- Хочешь ли, чтобы я отомстил за тебя?

- Нет, папа, пусть небо покарает его.

- Но может быть ты со временем примешь предложение другого жениха? Я ведь вечно жить не буду, что ты будешь делать одна!

- Я буду нюхать цветы и вспоминать счастливое прошлое... – с грустной улыбкой сказала Анна.

Мсагалива снова бежал и долго скитался по разным землям. Всюду продолжал он поиски своего идеала красоты. Многих львиц он познал, многие казались ему совершенством, но ненадолго. Каждый раз Мсагалива все быстрее разочаровывался. А те, кого он бросал, не забывали его так легко. Одна умерла от горя, другая бросилась в реку... Их братья, отцы и женихи бывшие пытались отомстить за них. Они вызывали Мсагаливу на поединок, но Мсагалива всегда выходил победителем.

Сердце Мсагаливы все более становилось недоступным для жалости. Но с течением времени Мсагалива все чаще стал вспоминать Анну. Он стал думать, что ошибся тогда и захотел снова увидеть Анну. Мсагалива вернулся и вечером тайно пробрался к пещере, где жила Анна. Он спрятался за кустами и стал наблюдать. Анна возвращалась с охоты. Она почувствовала странный знакомый запах, но виду не подала. Она поднялась в пещеру и сказала обо всем отцу и львицам. Она узнала запах Мсагаливы. В ярости Командор выскакивает наружу:

- Выходи и дерись, негодяй! Ты оскорбил мою дочь, а теперь прячешься как трусливая гиена! Выходи, Мсагалива!

Мсагалива выпрыгнул из кустов:

- Ты осмелился оскорбить меня! – и схватился со стариком.

Силы были слишком неравны и Мсагалива убил Командора.

Гнев был слишком велик. Мсагалива бежал к своему отцу. Тенорио встретил его на границе:

- Я ждал тебя с тех пор, как птицы принесли мне весть об убийстве тобою старого Командора.

- Он первым на меня напал. Я всего лишь защищался.

- Уже много ночей я думаю о тебе. Львы потеряли счет твоим жертвам. Каждый раз, когда ты кого-нибудь убиваешь на поединке, ты убиваешь часть своей души. Ты убиваешь самого себя.

- Ты станешь читать мне сейчас морали или поможешь мне, отец?

- Я думаю, ты не сможешь спрятаться. Тебя многие знают.

- Правда? Слава моя так велика?

- Слава может быть белой и черной, как день и ночь. Разве тебе все равно, какая память о тебе останется в львиных сердцах? Есть имена, которые светят вечным светом. А ты, словно пожар, оставляешь только черный след, след пепла. Теперь про любого такого как ты, говорят «Он настоящий Мсагалива». Как злого льва, предателя...

- Можешь не продолжать список.

- Зачем ты хочешь спрятаться у меня?

- Ты же мой отец! И потом, я намерен жениться. Хочу, чтобы все успокоилось.

- На ком же ты хочешь жениться? Неужели еще остались нетронутые тобой красавицы в Долине!

- Я хочу жениться на вдове Луиса Красивого. Я познакомился с ней год назад...

- На этой толстой вдове с богатыми землями! Если бы ты начал с того, чем собираешься кончить, я бы меньше тебя презирал! Зачем было столько жертв? Зачем ты бросил столько невест, убивал стольких львов, используя искусство Джубы! Так вот чем закончились поиски совершенной красоты!

- Совершенная красота! Да нет её на свете! Нет любви! Нет верности! Я был глупым мечтателем!

- Что же есть! – спросил Тенорио, бледнея.

Мсагалива ничего не ответил. Тогда Тенорио промолвил:

- Уходи. Мне страшно быть с тобою. Прощай, сын мой, в этой жизни мы больше не увидимся...

Мсагалива был вынужден вернуться. Когда он возвращался, то увидел группу львов. В одном из них он узнал брата своей первой невесты, которого он ранил, но не убил. Брат узнал его тоже:

- Вот мы и встретились, Мсагалива! Теперь ты не уйдешь от возмездия!

- Ты снова бросаешь мне вызов!

- Не-ет! Ты не достоин даже поединка! Я давно охочусь за тобой. Ты сдохнешь как последняя гиена!

И шестеро сильных львов стали окружать его. Мсагалива понял, что с ними он не справится. И прыгнув в сторону, он кинулся наутек. Львы погнались за ним. Мсагалива бежал как мог, но стал быстро выдыхаться. Он свернул за ближайшим холмом и притаился. Львы пробежали мимо, но вскоре остановились. Увидев, что Мсагалива исчез, они стали искать его. Мсагалива стал тихо отползать в сторону. И тут он встретил Анну.

- Анна, помоги мне! Спрячь меня!

Анна молча кивнула и провела его в небольшую пещеру в холме. Она была незаметна снаружи.

- Спасибо тебе, Анна. Я...

- Не надо слов, Мсагалива. Я могла бы убить тебя или отдать твоим преследователям. Но я не убийца. Пусть небо покарает тебя.

- Анна!..

Но Анна не слушала. Она развернулась и ушла.

Мсагалива решил переночевать в пещере. Он снова стал думать об Анне. Если бы он мог вернуть все назад. Если бы Анна смогла простить его. Но теперь было поздно. Мсагалива понимал, что теперь он не сможет никого полюбить по-настоящему. И семьи у него никогда не будет.

Ночью он смотрел на звезды. Он вспомнил как загадал желание и оно исполнилось. Но если бы он смог им воспользоваться... И Командор. Если бы он был здесь... Внезапно он увидел какую-то знакомую тень.

- Кто здесь!

Тень приблизилась. Мсагалива узнал знакомые очертания:

- Ты!

- Ты же звал меня, Мсагалива. Вот я и пришел!

- Я не звал тебя, Командор!

- Но ты подумал обо мне.

- Тогда проходи, садись, Командор. Побеседуем?

- Дай мне свою лапу, Мсагалива, если ты мне действительно рад. Дай мне её пожать!

- Вот она, держи! – Мсагалива протянул лапу: - Ты же мертв, да и я не живее...

И как только он дотронулся до тени, задрожал он всем телом и рухнул замертво. Нашли его только на следующее утро. Брат первой невесты по следам дошел до пещеры:

- Сдох... Собаке – собачья смерть!

Так закончилась история Мсагаливы.

И снова рассказ Рамзеса закончился тишиной. Рамзес осмотрел всех и улыбнулся:

- Ну, что вы притихли? Это было давно.

- И много ли у нас врагов из-за этого Мсагаливы? – спросил Кову.

- Не знаю, Кову, ни одного не встречал. А вообще, враги бывают и у тех, кто в жизни никому зла не причинил...

- Почему, дедушка? – спросил Сабра.

- Зависть. Если у тебя нет врагов, значит тебя не за что любить. Так говорили некоторые мудрецы времен моего детства. Так считал и мой отец Мвекунду. У тех, кого можно за что-то любить и уважать, всегда будут враги. Так, занятия окончены. Кову, отведи всех учеников к Дарию. Сабра и Киншаса пойдут на Скалу обедать там.

- До свидания, Учитель! – хором ответили ученики и пошли вслед за Кову. Сабра и Киншаса задержались.

- Дедушка, ты говорил, что Мсагалива загадал желание, когда увидел падающую звезду, и оно исполнилось, - сказала Киншаса: - Я тоже могу так загадать желание и оно обязательно исполнится?

- Милая моя, конечно исполнится! – сказал Рамзес, нежно коснувшись носом Киншасы: - Ну а теперь обедать. Вас ждет Белый Шторм.

- Джитузури, ты хотел сказать? – сказал Айзек.

- Нет, Белый Шторм. Он Учитель, и у него новое имя.

- Он отказался, ты же сам слышал!

- Он ни от чего не отказывался ещё.

- Вы о чем, дедушка? От чего отказался Белый Шторм!

- Ни о чем, Сабра. Я же сказал. Ну-ка, бегом на Скалу, и затем к Белому Шторму!

Дети скрылись за холмом. Рамзес посмотрел на Айзека:

- Даже если Белый Шторм уйдет отсюда, он навсегда стал Белым Штормом. Запомните это!

- Ты защищаешь его! После того, что было!

- Я не верю в это.

- Ты не веришь Леде!

- Леду, Айзек, кто-то ввел в заблуждение. Как и многих из нас. Неужели ты думаешь, что так вообще могло быть!

- От него можно ждать все, что угодно!

- Да, Айзек! А от Триши!

- Он запудрил ей мозги!

Рамзес посмотрел Айзеку в глаза, помолчал некоторое время и сказал:

- Мы разберемся. Пошли.

И вдвоем они стали спускаться к Скале.

А в ближайших кустах шевельнулась тень. Она долго там лежала, все кости уже затекли. Но ожидание и подслушивание принесло свою пользу:

- Ну вот! То, что мне надо! Когда вы разберетесь, что к чему, будет уже поздно. Если вообще разберетесь, старик...

И тень поспешила прочь.

Глава 6. Похищение.

Вечером Сабра и Киншаса вернулись на Скалу. Там их нетерпеливо поджидала Кизура:

- Что вы так долго!

- Белый Шторм нас сегодня так гонял, как никогда раньше, - устало сказал Сабра.

- У меня все кости болят. И еще ты по голове больно бил! Я вообще никакая... – пожаловалась Киншаса.

- Эх вы, дохляки!

- Ага, тебя бы сегодня к нам! – сказал Сабра.

- Меня мама не пускает. Говорит, мне нечему у вас учиться. Драться мне не придется. Я – будущая королева!

- И кто же будет драться за тебя! – с сарказмом спросил Сабра.

- Как кто! Мой принц, конечно! Будешь хорошим мальчиком, позволю им быть тебе! А нет – выберу из других учеников. Их вон сколько!

- Очень мне надо драться за тебя! Тоже мне королева нашлась! Ты еще маленькая!

- А вот захочу и стану королевой! И ты будешь всегда драться за меня! Потому что я так хочу!

- И как ты это сделаешь, Кизура? – спросила Киншаса.

- Как, как... Как сказал Рамзес, загадаю желание, когда увижу падающую звезду! И оно обязательно исполнится! Так сказал Рамзес, сами слышали!

- И где ты её увидишь?

- Я увижу её сегодня у северного входа. Снаружи.

- Ух ты!

- Тише вы! Если мама или папа узнают, не видать мне звезды как своих ушей...

- А можно и нам с тобой? Мне тоже хочется загадать желание! – сказал Сабра.

- И мне! – добавила Киншаса.

- Вот еще! Вы же тут плакались, что сильно устали! И потом, это моя звезда! Мое желание! Нет! И не вздумайте идти за мной, я знаю как запутывать следы!

- Их распутает твой папа! – с легкой угрозой сказал Сабра.

- Ах ты шантажист! Я ему как другу рассказала, а ты!

- Друзей с собой берут, а не хвалятся перед ними, - заметила Киншаса: - Ты, Сабра, к папе, а я к маме. Идем!

- Стойте! Ну ладно, пошли. Охрана не помешает...

И все трое быстро стали спускаться со Скалы. Навстречу им поднимался Кову:

- Так, стойте! Кизура, дочка, ты куда собралась! Вместе с Саброй и Киншасой? Что вы задумали!

- Ничего, папа! Мы только прогуляемся и назад, - быстро ответила Кизура.

- И куда же вы собрались прогуляться на ночь глядя!

- Только до поляны возле восточного входа. Там будет охотиться Белый Шторм. Хотим посмотреть.

- Что там смотреть! Вам еще рано такое смотреть!

- А Учитель сказал, что учиться никогда не рано и никогда не поздно! – вставил Сабра: - Да что с нами может случиться! Мы только туда и сразу назад!

- Это далеко и может быть опасно! Вы не можете туда идти одни!

- Но с нами будет Белый Шторм! Он приведет нас назад. Ну, пап, мы уже не маленькие! Знаю, с тропинки не сходить, с незнакомыми не разговаривать! Ну, пап, можно мы пойдем!

- Ладно, только сразу назад. Чтобы как начнет темнеть, были уже тут.

- Хорошо пап! – сказала Кизура, чмокнув Кову в щеку. Втроем они продолжили свой путь:

- А зачем ты приплела Учителя! – спросил вдруг Сабра: - Другого ничего не могла придумать!

- Нет! Просто я сегодня слышала, что он будет там охотиться, вот и сказала! Так ты тоже слово вставил!

- Ну, надо же было тебя поддержать! А то до желаний не доберемся!

Сначала они пошли на восток, словно к намеченной цели. Но потом, за рекой свернули налево и ускорили шаг. Вскоре они добрались до северного входа.

Поднявшись на площадку перед выходом, они остановились:

- Может не стоит туда идти? – поежился Сабра.

- Струсил! Я так и знала, что не стоило тебя брать!

- Кто, я! За мной!

- О-го-го, какой смелый! – фыркнула Кизура и пошла за ним. Киншаса пошла последней. Они тихо пробирались на шум сквозившего ветра, пока не вышли наружу с другой стороны плато. Перед ними лежала пустыня и иссиня-голубое небо, приобретавшее кроваво оранжевый оттенок из-за солнца, клонившегося к закату.

- Ух, ты! Какая красота! – у всех троих не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свой восторг от увиденного.

- А когда будет падать звезда? – спросила Киншаса.

- Прямо сейчас! – услышала она странный и угрожающий голос за спиной. Она не успела обернуться, как почувствовала мощную лапу, придавившую её к земле. Она закричала и попыталась вырваться. Но её аккуратно подцепили за шкирку и подняли в воздух. Она увидела, как Сабра царапался и кусался, но его тоже придавили и подняли в воздух. Кизура была в зубах другого льва. Вокруг были чужаки. Один из них сказал:

- Дело сделано, босс. Они взяты.

- Отлично. Несите их в лагерь. Из них вырастут отличные две рабыни и раб-гладиатор! Ха-ха-ха!

И группа львов с добычей двинулась на закат солнца.

В это время на Скале Киара подошла к Кову:

- Ты не видел Кизуру!

- Они пошли на охотничью поляну Джиту... тьфу ты!.. Белого Шторма у восточного входа. Он им покажет свою охоту!

- На ночь глядя!

- Но он же ночью охотится!

- Вот именно!

- Стоп! Но они сказали, что вернутся еще до захода солнца! Белый Шторм их сам приведет...

- И ты их отпустил к нему! Ты что! Их нельзя было одних отпускать ни в коем случае!

- Но они и так ходят к нему одни...

- Но не Кизура, Кову! Ты должен был остановить их!

- Не стоит так переживать, Киара! Ну, если хочешь, пойдем и заберем Кизуру. Мы же знаем, куда они пошли.

На выходе они столкнулись с Витани. Она шла с детьми:

- Привет, братишка! Кейси еще не вернулся?

- Нет.

- Видимо, что-то серьезное случилось. Он с Симбой сегодня к водопою отправился. Там собрались главы всех семейств и кланов жителей Прайдлэнда. Дождей давно не было, и Рафики с Мхазиги говорят, что их не будет еще несколько недель. Значит, надвигается засуха. Придется Кейси управлять доступом к воде. А вы куда?

- К восточному выходу. Там охотится Белый Шторм и Кизура с детьми Шторма пошли к нему.

- Странно, но обычно Джитузури, то есть Белый Шторм, охотится на севере. Там ему лучше...

- Ты уверена, Витани? – встревожено спросила Киара: - Не на восточной границе?

- Да нет. Но сегодня я не нашла его там, вот вернулась. Я хотела поговорить с ним насчет Чакари. Хотела сказать, что приняла решение попросить его остаться и обучить Чакари.

- Разве ты не знаешь, что произошло!

- Знаю, Кову, но не верю. И Кейси тоже.

- Но мы же не знаем этого Джиту... Белого Шторма!

- Зато я хорошо знаю Тришу! Не в её характере такие поступки! Я думаю, все скоро прояснится.

- Ладно. Мы пойдем к восточной границе, если спросит Симба.

У восточного выхода никого не было. Кову и Киара стали звать детей, но никто не откликался. Солнце уже почти зашло за горизонт. По спине Киары побежали мурашки:

- Кову, где дети!

- Я не чувствую их запаха...

- Кову, ищи! Если что-то случилось...

- Успокойся, Киара, следов крови нет...

- КОВУ!

- Прости, любимая... Наверное, Кизура обманула меня.

- Хорош папочка, которого обманывает дочь!

- Ты тоже Симбу не сильно слушала!

- Тише! Там кто-то есть... – Киара показала на выход: - Я видела там тень.

- Может это дети! Они могли нас не слышать...

Они стали подниматься наверх. Когда они зашли в пещеру, то очутились в полумраке. Кову почувствовал запах чужака:

- Киара, здесь чужие. Назад!

Последнее, что он услышал, был крик Киары:

- Кову, сзади!

Оглушенный ударом, он упал без сознания...

Белый Шторм в этот вечер ничего не поймал себе на ужин. Он пришел к северному входу на закате солнца и осмотрелся в поисках жертвы, но никого не нашел. Да он сильно и не старался: чувства голода он не испытывал. Он чувствовал, что потерял опору и вкус жизни. Ему вдруг стало все равно. Боль и обида уступили место апатии. Он сегодня даже не слишком приветливым был с детьми. Сабра это почувствовал. И гонял он их на тренировке нещадно так, что Сабра просто валился с лап.

Белый Шторм поднялся в пещеру и вышел за пределы Прайдлэнда. Он стоял на краю и смотрел на горизонт, туда, где когда-то он жил раньше. У аутсайдеров было проще. Может, стоит потом вернуться...

Внезапно он заметил движение на горизонте. Солнце уже давно скрылось за ним и небо было темно-голубым, но еще не черным. Белый Шторм присмотрелся. Ему на некоторое время показалось, что на горизонте показалась группа львов. Но эта группа быстро скрылась за горизонтом. И еще он почувствовал след знакомого запаха. Но он никак не мог различить его. След был практически неуловимым и терялся в других запахах. И все же он был ему знаком. Белый Шторм решил вернуться. На Скале уже к этому времени появились Симба и Кейси. Их встретила Витани:

- Привет, любимый! Как дела, Симба! Что там решили?

- Воды становится меньше, - сказал Кейси: - Решено было объявить все источники воды общей и свободной землей. Все могут приходить к воде без опаски быть съеденными. Охота на водопое запрещена.

- Даже для крокодилов и гиен!

- Даже для них, несмотря на их сильное желание поступать иначе. Впрочем, я уверен, Корбана не станет нарушать запрет...

- Что на Скале? – спросил Симба.

- Да вроде все в порядке. Дарий привел всех учеников, уже укладываются...

- Симба, - вдруг подошла Триша: - Я не могу найти детей. И Кизуры нет. Они куда-то ушли.

- Они пошли к восточному входу, к Белому Шторму, посмотреть его охоту, - сказала Витани: - Ты не волнуйся, Киара и Кову пошли туда же.

- К восточному входу! Но Джиту у северного входа. И потом, он не собирался сегодня устраивать сегодня показательной охоты. Он хотел побыть наедине...

- О, он тебе докладывает даже это! – сказала подошедшая Леда: - Мне он никогда так подробно не говорил, что собирается делать!

- Леда, прекрати!

- Давайте подождем Кову и Киару, - предложил Кейси: - Я не думаю, что следует поднимать тревогу. Или дети с ними или с Белым Штормом. Они наверняка скоро придут.

Когда к полуночи никто не пришел, Кейси и Симба отправили отряды львиц на поиски. И первым делом Симба отправился к Белому Шторму. Он нашел его в небольшом убежище на севере:

- Шторм, к тебе дети сегодня приходили?

- Как обычно, на занятиях были...

- Я имею в виду вечером, после школы!

- Нет.

- И ты не приглашал их на охоту!

- Я вообще сегодня практически не охотился. А что случилось!

- Сабра, Киншаса и Кизура пропали. И еще Кову и Киара. Они пошли за детьми и никто не вернулся. Кизура сказала, что они собираются к тебе, правда, к восточному входу. Кову и Киара ушли туда и не вернулись... Мы подумали, что они приходили сюда.

- Зачем же им надо было говорить про восточный вход?

- Не знаю, Белый Шторм. Значит, ты их сегодня не видел?

- Нет. А разве вы не обнаружили следов!

- Обнаружили. Но они ведут сначала на восток от Скалы, затем они вроде повернули налево. Но вскоре мы их потеряли. Следы затоптаны. Там прошлись целые стада. Ты здесь их следов не обнаружил случайно?

- Нет. Но я пойду, поищу их. Впрочем, тут на закате бегала стая африканских собак и несколько гиен. Они тоже могли затоптать следы детей. Спроси у Корбаны, может её сородичи что-то чуяли... А я обязательно их поищу здесь.

- Ладно. Если их увидишь, приведи домой немедленно!

- Обязательно.

Симба ушел. Белый Шторм снова обошел все вокруг входа, но никаких следов не нашел. Но зато, поднявшись в пещеру, он нашел то, на что раньше не обратил внимания. И это заставило его вернуться на Скалу.

Когда он пришел, почти все были в сборе. Нала и Триша тихо плакали. Остальные тихо переговаривались. Симба и Кейси о чем-то совещались. Белый Шторм подошел к Трише и обнял её за плечо:

- Успокойся, Триша. Мы найдем их...

- Джиту, здесь были чужаки! – Триша подняла полные слез глаза: - У восточного входа мы нашли следы аутсайдеров!

- Где!

- Там, куда пошли Кову и Киара. Мы обнаружили и их следы, но в пещере они теряются. Как только рассветет, мы пошлем Макса и Чаку вместе с другими птицами на облет прилегающей территории. Они не могли бесследно уйти.

- Но, Симба, я уверен, что они были и на северной границе...

- На северной!

- Да. Я обнаружил их запах там. Следы отчетливо указывают, что они вышли через северный выход... И кроме того, теперь я уверен, что видел их группу на горизонте, как они шли в сторону пустынных внешних земель.

- Они не могли пройти незамеченными через весь Прайдлэнд! Ты уверен, что обнаружил следы чужаков на севере!

- Уверен, Симба! Кто охраняет других учеников?

- Дарий с Эли.

- Они в курсе того, что произошло с Саброй и другими?

- Конечно! Об этом уже знают все, кроме других львят.

- Но что случилось с Кову и Киарой и детьми! – спросил Кейси: - Почему никто не поднял тревогу, если они встретились с чужаками!

- Они могли наткнуться на них внезапно...

- Но почему мы не обнаружили следов детей на востоке, Симба! Значит, там детей не было! Где же тогда дети!

- Может, они все-таки были на севере! – спросил Айзек.

- Их там не было, - сказал Симба: - Я был там и встречался с Белым Штормом. Он сказал, что детей не видел. И следов я не обнаружил. И следов чужаков тоже.

- Они были в проходной пещере, Симба, - сказал Белый Шторм: - Я искал следы детей и поначалу не обратил внимания на эти. Только потом я сообразил, что в пещере были следы и чужаков. Они были у самого выхода с противоположной стороны. Внутрь Прайдлэнда чужаки не заходили. А следы детей... Симба, я не уверен, что они были там...

- Так не уверен или их там не было! – спросил Айзек.

В это время пришла Корбана. Она подошла к Кейси и что-то ему прошептала. Потом тут же ушла. Кейси выглядел озадаченным:

- Корбана сказала, что её гиены, охотившиеся на севере, обнаружили следы львов и трех львят. Они не стали обращать внимания и что-то говорить, пока я не послал с вопросом к Корбане, а та не спросила своих. Корбана утверждает, что дети были на северной границе и заходили в проходную пещеру. Там же и были обнаружены следы взрослых львов. Но в Прайдлэнд эти львы не заходили.

- Значит, они все-таки были у тебя, Белый Шторм! – воскликнул Айзек: - Зачем ты обманул нас, говоря, что их там не было!

- Я так не говорил. Я сказал, что не видел их и следов не обнаружил. Ты же знаешь, искать затоптанные следы среди других, все равно, что ловить рыбу в потоке воды, стоя у берега!

- Как же ты не мог их видеть, если был там! – спросила Сараби.

- Может, они были раньше, я пришел лишь на закате туда...

- При обычном шаге дети тоже пришли бы туда к закату! – сказала Сараби: - Ты не мог не встретить их.

- Они могли быть там и раньше, Сараби, - сказала Витани: - Если предположить, что они ушли сразу после возвращения из школы и обещали вернуться до темноты.

- Но что они там делали! Зачем они пошли на северную границу! – спросила Триша.

- Мы этого не знаем пока, – сказал Симба.

- А может они все-таки пошли к Белому Шторму! – сказал Айзек: - А место просто перепутали. Или сказали, что идут к восточному входу, потому что он ближе. Или...

- Что или... – спросил Кейси.

- Или они не хотели, чтобы родители знали, куда они идут на самом деле! Ведь они, получается, вышли за пределы Прайдлэнда! Если их следы были в проходной пещере...

- И что! Ты хочешь сказать, что дети сбежали туда, в пустыню! Зачем! Что им там нужно, ведь там ничего нет и они это знали!

- А что, если их просто выманили и похитили! – вдруг сказал Айзек.

Все замолчали. Симба спросил:

- Ты это серьезно!

- Да, Симба. Аутсайдеры так делают, чтобы заполучить новых гладиаторов. Помнишь, Симба, я как-то вам рассказывал!

Симба вспомнил.

- Значит, ты думаешь, что была засада на детей!

- Да. Все сходится. Чужаки были в пещере, но не входили в Прайдлэнд. Значит, они там кого-то или что-то ждали. Дети вошли в пещеру и пропали. Отсюда вывод. Детей похитили чужаки. И забрали с собой.

- А Кову и Киара? – спросила Нала.

- Возможно, было две засады. Или даже три. У западного входа тоже, - сказал Рамзес.

- Это невозможно, - ответил Кейси: - В это время мы сами там были. На обходе.

- Значит, ждали на востоке и на севере. Дети пошли к одному из входов и попали в засаду. А Кову и Киара попали в другую засаду. Наверное, их тоже забрали с собой.

- Но ведь кто-то должен был их туда заманить! А аутсайдеров у нас не было... – сказал Белый Шторм.

- Разве! А ты уже себя аутсайдером не считаешь! – вдруг угрожающе спросил Айзек.

- Ты на что намекаешь!

- Дети сказали к кому идут, но не сказали куда. Они сказали, что идут к тебе. Следы привели на север, туда, где был ты. И ты пытался вначале отвести нас от северного входа. Чтобы мы не сразу поняли, что произошло. Время потеряли, тогда твои дружки уйдут с добычей далеко! А сейчас предлагаешь последовать якобы за ними в пустыню на север! Чтобы твои дружки ушли в другую сторону!

- Ты обвиняешь меня в похищении детей!

- Да! Только ты мог заманить детей на север! Только ты знаешь других аутсайдеров! Ты вырос среди них!

- Ты тоже!

- Да, но у тебя есть и мотив и возможности! Ты хотел нам отомстить! Кову сломал тебе лапу, едва не убил тебя! Ты решил отомстить, но месть придумал самую коварную и жестокую! Ты решил похитить его дочь! А все остальные, видимо, случайные жертвы твоего плана! Есть еще кое-какая деталь. Я вспомнил, как Хазира говорила перед тем, как мы ушли на поиски, что видела Кизуру после обеда. Та была возбуждена чем-то, словно собиралась куда-то, но чего-то ждала. Она, наверное, ждала Сабру и Киншасу и время, когда ты закончишь занятия! А потом ушла с ними к тебе.

- Если бы ты не был сыном Шторма, я бы разорвал тебя на куски за такие слова!

- А ты попробуй! Может, ты именно этого и добиваешься!

Белый Шторм оглядел всех. Потом повернулся к Симбе:

- Ты же не веришь в этот бред! Говорю вам, я видел группу львов, идущих на север! Я не причастен к этому, я невиновен! Я не запутываю следы!

- Это всего лишь версия Айзека, тебя еще никто не судит, хотя обвинения очень серьезны, - ответил Симба

В этот момент прибежала львица из охотничьего отряда Сарафины:

- Мы обнаружили следы, ведущие от восточного входа, вдоль западного в сторону Долины. Это следы чужаков. И еще. Мы нашли клочки шерсти Кову в пещере и Киары... Нет сомнений, их похитили. Отряд чужаков ушел в сторону Долины Прайдов.

- Кейси, Симба, вспомните, что только что говорил Белый Шторм! – снова воскликнул Айзек: - Он сказал, что видел аутсайдеров, идущих в сторону пустынных земель на севере! Он снова нас хотел увести в сторону! Какие еще нужны доказательства! Это все подстроил он!

Возникла пауза. Триша посмотрела Белому шторму в глаза:

- Поклянись мне, что это неправда!

- Триша! Я клянусь тебе, я невиновен! Я НЕВИНОВЕН!

Нала подошла к Белому Шторму:

- Если это дело твоих лап...

- Я никого никуда не заманивал и никого не похищал!

Айзек стал ходить вокруг Белого Шторма кругами:

- Тогда объясни нам, как это так. Дети были на севере, а ты утверждаешь, что не видел их. Следы ведут в Долину, а ты уверяешь, что аутсайдеры пошли в другую сторону! Никто не может подтвердить твои слова. И ты единственный, кто мог заманить куда-то детей, ведь они тебе доверяют, кто мог все это организовать, да и повод мести у тебя был! Если не ты, то кто еще мог устроить похищение детей и Кову с Киарой!

- Я НЕ ЗНАЮ!

- Хороший ответ! Жаль, это не оправдывает тебя.

- Меня уже осудили!

- Нет времени для судов и споров! – сказал Симба: - Мы должны немедленно отправляться вслед за чужаками.

- Правильно! – сказал Кейси: - Симба, нам надо идти большим отрядом. Здесь останутся Рамзес, Сараби и Сарафина, Триша, Леда, Мбембе и еще несколько львиц. Дарий и Миша будут помогать Рамзесу. Всех детей перевести на Скалу. Остальные отправляются в поход. Дарий и Рамзес продолжат школу, а Рамзес заодно и станет временно королем...

- Любимый, я иду с тобой! – вставила Витани: - Я детей оставлю под присмотром Эли и Дария. Я тоже иду выручать брата. И не спорь!

- А с этим что делать, Кейси? Он тоже пойдет с нами? – спросил Айзек, кивнув в сторону Белого Шторма.

- До нашего возвращения он останется здесь! Когда мы найдем детей и похитителей, мы разберемся, кто в чем виноват!

- НЕТ! Вы уже осудили меня! Не стану я ждать вашего королевского суда! – И Белый Шторм несколькими прыжками в сторону скрылся в кустах. Несколько львиц попытались догнать его, но Айзек крикнул:

- Стойте! Пусть бежит! Своим бегством он только доказывает свою вину! Невиновный не стал бы бежать!

- Я не верю, что Джиту виноват! – заявила Триша: - Кто угодно, только не он!

- Ты влюблена в него, Триша! – сказал Айзек.

- Я тоже не верю в вину Джиту... – тихо, но твердо сказала Леда, молча наблюдавшая за всем. Она хотела защитить Белого Шторма, которого все ещё любила, но не успела сказать ни слова в его защиту.

- И ты! После того, что он сделал с тобой! После его обмана!

- Он не способен на такое. Он не убийца...

- Ты же сама назвала его убийцей! – удивленно сказала Триша.

- Я так сильно жалею об этом! – Леда развернулась и пошла на Скалу. На её глазах были слезы. Триша подошла к Симбе:

- Я иду с вами!

- Тебе лучше остаться, Триша, мы найдем их...

- Я ИДУ С ВАМИ!

Никто не стал ей возражать.

- Надо послать Макса и Чаку вперед к Алексу. Предупредить его! – сказал Кейси.

- Правильно, - согласился Симба: - Ты собери львиц, а мне еще надо найти Рафики. Он пригодится нам.

- Меня не надо искать, Симба, я уже здесь... – сказал подошедший Рафики: - Я стоял и слушал вас, вы даже не заметили меня. Зачем ты, Симба, позволил так обойтись с Белым Штормом? Ты веришь, что он мог так поступить!

- Я не знаю, Рафики. Я конечно же не верю, что он мог быть причастен к похищению, но во всем надо разобраться. А Шторм сам сбежал, что только усиливает подозрения!

- Айзек ненавидит Белого Шторма. Его сердце все еще полно ненависти. Он не может простить ему гибель своего отца и только и ищет повод обвинить Белого Шторма в чем только возможно! Он не верит ему и считает его врагом. Нет никаких доказательств, что Белый Шторм виновен в случившемся, а выглядело все так, будто вы осудили его уже. Вот он и сбежал. Вспомни, Шторм тоже не выносил, когда его несправедливо обвиняли и считали врагом тогда, когда он хотел стать другом...

- Я помню, Рафики. Но я не осуждал никого!

- Но и не остановил Айзека. Теперь все львицы будут думать, что он прав. Ты должен был остановить его обвинения!

- Ты прав. Скажи, Рафики, они живы?..

- О, да, Симба, они все живы...

- Они в Долине? Мы правильно идем?

- Этого я не знаю. Духи Муфасы и Шторма не сказали мне этого сегодня ночью. Похоже, это испытание всем нам. Или что-то еще.

Симба тяжело вздохнул:

- Я верю, мы найдем их очень быстро. И Белый Шторм невиновен. Я найду настоящего виновного, и он будет наказан.

- Мы все в это верим, Симба.

- Только не все верят в невиновность Шторма. Ты должен идти с нами.

- Да, Ваше Величество...

Кейси подошел к Рамзесу:

- Придется вам быть вместо короля здесь, пока нас не будет.

- Не волнуйся, Кейси, все будет нормально. Симба, Кейси, если поиски начнут затягиваться, кто-то из вас должен будет вернуться. Сейчас сложное время, засуха на носу. Поэтому нужно, чтобы здесь был кто-нибудь посильнее.

- Если что, Кейси вернется, а мы с Налой останемся там ровно столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы всех найти и освободить.


	2. Chapter 2 У аутсайдеров

Глава 7. В пути.

Белый Шторм быстро шел, не останавливаясь. Он достиг северного входа, поднялся на скалу и, остановившись, обернулся. Он с тоской посмотрел на Прайдлэнд. Минуту он стоял молча, потом посмотрел на небо и сказал:

- Прости меня, Шторм! Прости, я не могу выполнить свое обещание! Они осудили меня! Осудили! Но ты знаешь, что я не виноват!

Из пещеры подул ветер и потрепал гриву Белого Шторма. Он посмотрел в пещеру:

- Что ж, моя работа здесь закончена...

С этими словами он быстро вошел в пещеру.

Группа львов быстро шла по пустынной местности. Они сильно торопились и шли по пустынной местности даже днем, под палящими лучами солнца. Впереди шел коренастый лев с большой гривой пепельного оттенка и округлым животом. За ним следовали три молодых льва с еще небольшой гривой и местами проступавшими ребрами. Им, очевидно, доставалось еды меньше, чем главному боссу. Каждый из них нес в зубах за загривок по львенку. Замыкали группу еще двое львов и львица. Они шли уже вторые сутки, не останавливаясь даже ночью. Сабру нес шедший посередине из троицы лев, Кизуру несли справа, а Киншасу слева и чуть поодаль. Сабра мог немного повернуть голову в ту или иную сторону, но посмотреть назад толком не мог. Но он мог видеть Кизуру сейчас. Ночью они шли цепочкой и молча. Любые попытки заговорить ведущий лев обрывал короткой фразой:

- А ну, заткните пасти!

Днем они уже сбавили темп и нарушили строй колонны. Кизуру несли рядом и Сабра смог спросить её:

- Как ты?

- Нормально... Куда нас несут?

- Не знаю...

- Эй, вы! Я же сказал заткнуться! – грозный рев ведущего прервал разговор.

Внезапно вперед подбежала львица:

- Хватит, Хаявани, орать! Ничего не произойдет, если они перекинутся несколькими словами...

- Не хватало, чтобы нас услышали!

- Кто нас услышит в пустыне?

- Кэй, здесь командую я, и это мои дети!

- Мы не твои дети! – крикнул Сабра.

- Стоять! – скомандовал Хаявани и развернулся. Он подошел к носителям львят и, приблизив лицо к Сабре и прищурившись, сказал:

- Не-ет, вы теперь мои дети! Забудьте, кто были ваши родители! Да я и так знаю, что тебя зовут Сабра и у тебя нет отца! Кто из вас двоих Кизура?

Молчание.

- Не стоит упрямиться, у меня есть способы заставить вас щебетать, как попавшихся в лапы попугаев! Кто из вас Кизура? – тон Хаявани стал еще более угрожающим.

Кизура подняла лапу. Хаявани принюхался к ней и сказал:

- Так вот, милашка, скоро твои родители будут на небесах! Но ты этого не увидишь! Никто из вас больше не увидит своих родителей! Вы захвачены мною, Хаявани, и я владею вашими душами и жизнями! Вы – мои рабы! Вы вырастете и станете аутсайдерами! Ты, Сабра, силен, из тебя выйдет неплохой гладиатор! Тебя можно будет продать к кому-нибудь из тренеров в школу гладиаторов за неплохие куски мяса. Если выживешь, конечно! Ну а вы, будете жить у меня и обслуживать гладиаторов. Они будут охотиться для меня, расплачиваться мясом. Ну и вам что-то достанется! Вот такое светлое будущее вас всех ждет! А если кто из вас вздумает бежать, то пусть помнит, что его в любом случае найдут и...

Хаявани провел когтем по горлу:

- Понятно, детишки!

- У меня есть отец, он найдет меня и убьет тебя! – вдруг выкрикнул Сабра.

- А врать некрасиво. Тем более хозяину. За это наказывают.

Хаявани повернулся к Кэй и сопровождавшим львам:

- Мы уже близко от первого источника. Вечером сделаем привал. Вы трое пойдете на охоту. И накормите детей. Всех, кроме этого лгунишки и хвастуна! Ему ничего не давать! Пусть привыкнет к наказаниям и осознает, где он. И кто я такой! И соблюдать в пути режим молчания! Если кто из вас, малявок, хоть слово пропищит, вы останетесь голодными еще как минимум неделю! Не факт, что вы доживете до конца пути...

Другую группу аутсайдеров, шедших другим путем, возглавляли львы по имени Лукулл и Килема. Килему так прозвали за изувеченное в боях лицо и потрепанную там же гриву. Лукулл был молодым и мускулистым львом. Их золотистая шерсть переливалась на солнце. За ними двигалась дюжина мускулистых львов. Четверо из них шли парами. На их спинах лежали Кову и Киара. Отряд шел неспеша. Лежащих без сознания Кову и Киару приходилось периодически поправлять. Пару раз они сваливались на землю. Лукулла раздражала эта черепашья, как он выражался, скорость:

- Черт! Мы должны двигаться быстрее! Так мы и до Чемпионата не дойдем!

- Если бы ты не приказал нести эти два мешка костей на наших спинах, Лукулл, мы бы шли гораздо быстрее!

- Еще рано их убивать, Килема!

- Почему? Ты же сам сказал, что их ждет! Чего тянуть и тащить их к нам?

- Потому что мне нужна эта львица еще живой!

- Ну так и забирай её себе!

- А вы на ком тренироваться будете! Вас ждет Чемпионат!

- Пусть Харири сам дерется! Мне уже эта плата не нужна!

- Если он прикажет тебе, Килема, идти вместо него, ты пойдешь! Не забывай, кто ты! И плата не тебе, а Харири! Иначе он потребует десять туш антилоп, как я ему обещал. А так вам будет «груша». Все будут довольны! Вы будете хорошо тренироваться.

- Харири проиграет без нас, и я получу обещанную свободу!

- От кого? От другого победителя? Ты, Килема, туп, поэтому тебя и изувечили! Или сначала изувечили, а потом ты отупел... Ха-ха-ха!

- Еще один смешок и...

- Успокойся, я на твоей стороне. Я тебе сказал, Харири должен дойти до финала. Там он встретится со мной. Об этом я позабочусь. И проиграет! И тогда вы перейдете ко мне и я подарю тебе свободу!

- А где гарантии?

- Я – Лукулл! Тебе моего слова мало!

- Ты еще ни разу не обманывал...

«Мы еще не разу не работали вместе, раб!», - подумал Лукулл. Вслух он сказал:

- Вот и отлично! Ладно, к вечеру мы достигнем Восточного Оазиса. Там мы отдохнем и разделимся. Вы с этим львом пойдете дальше, к своему лагерю возле Охотничьих угодий. Я с львицей пойду к себе в Долину Гладиаторов. Надо готовиться к Чемпионату. После расставания его уже не надо будет вырубать ударами по башке. Когда он потеряет свою львицу, то будет смирным... Хе-хе.

- Ага, будет. Если что, я его в пустыне закопаю и все.

- Дам тебе совет. Бесплатный. Дай ему надежду, что он увидит свою львицу, если будет делать, что ты скажешь. Тогда он будет точно твой! Только не говори, у кого она!

- Ладно, Лукулл, сделаем!

К вечеру они достигли небольшого оазиса. Сначала появилась густая трава, повстречались деревья. В центре было озеро, в которое впадал ручей, текший из большого холма. Возле озера паслось небольшое стадо зебр и антилоп. Лукулл остановился:

- Ну все. Мне налево, тебе направо! Увидимся через три недели на Чемпионате! Твоих ребят я пришлю позже... Не ищи меня до Чемпионата! Помни все, что я сказал! Так, вы двое и вы, несущие львицу! Следуйте за мной!

Когда Лукулл со своим отрядом пошел дальше один, Килема вздохнул и сказал:

- Ну что ж, до встречи Лукулл... Так, идем поближе к озеру! Там отдохнем и перекусим. Вперед!

Кову очнулся, когда уже стемнело. Голова сильно болела. Несколько раз, когда он приходил в себя и пробовал сопротивляться, его били по голове, и он терял сознание. На этот раз ему удалось встать на лапы. Кову трясло и качало. Он услышал насмешливый голос:

- Очухался!

- Где я?

- С нами!

Кову огляделся. Киары нигде не было.

- КИАРА!

Кову рванулся было в сторону, но путь преградил лев с изувеченным лицом:

- Ты куда-то собрался?

- Где, Киара!

- Какая Киара? А, та львица, что была с тобой! Её здесь нет.

Кову попытался вцепиться в этого льва и выбить из него признание, где Киара, но не смог этого сделать. Лев легко повалил Кову на землю и угрожающе сказал:

- Тихо, сосунок, не рыпайся! И слушай меня внимательно! Если ты хочешь еще раз увидеть свою Киару, то будешь делать то, что я скажу! Ты смирно пойдешь с нами и будешь жить у нас. Ты теперь раб! Впрочем, как и все мы. Наш хозяин будет рад новому прибытку! И если будешь смирным и дальше, то увидишь свою львицу. А нет – мы тебя убьем и отдадим тело стервятникам! Как перспектива!

- Что вам нужно от нас?

Лев хмыкнул:

- Ты!

- Но мы вам ничего не сделали! Я тебя не знаю!

- Килема! Приятно познакомиться... И если бы ты что-либо сделал нам, то уже давно был бы в клюве стервятника!

В это время подошли двое:

- Килема, мы завалили трех антилоп.

Килема повернулся:

- Оставьте одну этому новичку... Пусть наедается, путь неблизкий. А нам там слабак не нужен будет!

Потом он повернулся к Кову:

- Вставай и иди жрать! Другого такого сытного и большого ужина тебе, возможно, и во всей оставшейся жизни не дождаться! И помни мою доброту!

С этими словами Килема отошел в сторону. Кову встал и пошел к туше антилопы, вокруг которой никого не было. У него были только две мысли: «За что?» и «Где Киара?». После ужина все стали укладываться на отдых. Кову стал осматриваться, но тут к нему подошел Килема:

- Значит так. Предупреждаю сразу! Если ты попробуешь сбежать сегодня ночью, то во-первых, мы тебя найдем и убьем раньше, чем ты сможешь добраться до своих даже если знаешь дорогу и не умрешь от жары и жажды, и во-вторых, твоя львица умрет раньше, чем ты рассчитываешь. Ты меня понял!

- Да...

- Отлично. Отсюда мы будем передвигаться только по ночам и на рассвете. У тебя час на отдых. Потом выступаем.

Белый Шторм быстро пересекал пустынные места по знакомому уже маршруту. Но нигде не было и следа запаха детей и их похитителей. Белый Шторм не останавливался даже на ночлег и через три дня достиг северо-восточной окраины Долины – Большого Ручья. Там он впервые начинал свой поход против Шторма в его Прайдлэнд. Здесь же он был снова и тут решил отдохнуть. Он не ел четвертые сутки, но не чувствовал голода. Только у большого ручья он смог поймать небольшую дичь в виде большой крысы, но это удовлетворило его. Устроившись поудобнее в небольшой нише, Белый Шторм словно провалился в пустоту.

Внезапно он почувствовал знакомый запах, доносившийся вместе с ветром. Белый Шторм выглянул из ниши. Снаружи сидел большой лев с густой черной гривой. Его золотистая шерсть с рыжими пятнами в виде небольших полосок переливалась всеми оттенками в лучах солнца.

- Шторм!

- Привет, племянничек! – Шторм обернулся: - Значит, ты уже закончил воспитывать мох детей?

- Но, Шторм, я...

- Что-то я не вижу Сабру взрослым и сильным... Где мой сын, Белый Шторм? – Шторм выделил ударением последние слова.

- Шторм, его похитили аутсайдеры, и я не знаю, где он...

- Тогда почему ты спрятался здесь и не ищешь его! Ты обещал мне, что позаботишься о моих детях, пока они не вырастут. Ты обещал научить Сабру драться в бою, защищать себя и служить своему королю, а теперь его похитили, и ты ничего не делаешь! Ты и Кову должен был помочь... Ты же взял мое имя, я никогда не нарушал данного слова! Зачем ты губишь моих детей и позоришь мое имя!

Белый Шторм молчал.

- Джиту, только ты можешь спасти моих детей! – на глазах Шторма появились слезы: - Я знаю это! Пожалуйста, спаси моих детей!

- Но Симба и Кейси пошли по их следу. Они найдут их раньше...

- Они не аутсайдеры и не гладиаторы. Только ты можешь их спасти! Ты!

- Но как? Где я их найду, потеряв след?

- Следы ведут за кем-то, поэтому ты всегда будешь позади преследуемого и опоздаешь, если идти только по следам. Но ты можешь прийти раньше и вовремя, если будешь знать, куда идти...

Шторм подошел вплотную:

- Ты был аутсайдером, ты знаешь, куда идти... И ты должен сдержать свое слово!

- Шторм, отпусти меня! Освободи от слова! Я не могу сдержать его! Они ненавидят меня! Если я вернусь даже с детьми, меня все равно осудят. Как уже сделали...

- Я не могу ничего сделать, Джиту... Никто насильно мил не будет. Ты честно пытался. Найди и спаси моих детей и тогда ты сам решишь свою судьбу. Когда ты освободишь моих детей, ты будешь свободен. И ты сам решишь, как жить дальше. Только спаси их!

И коснулся своей лапой груди Белого Шторма.

Белый Шторм проснулся. Его сердце бешено колотилось. Он осмотрелся. Рассветало. Вокруг никого не было.

- Значит, я знаю, где они?.. Но где? Следы ведут в Долину... Стоп! Следы могли быть оставлены специально. Ведь не сказали, что эти следы содержат запахи тех же Кову и Киары. Возможно, их несли на себе... Тогда... Нет, так я ничего не решу!

Белый Шторм стал прохаживаться перед укрытием.

- Значит, дети пришли на север, а Кову с Киарой – на восток. Зачем? Сабра хотел что-то сделать на севере или с кем-то встретиться, но без ведома кого бы то ни было. Кизура и Киншаса – тоже. Поэтому сказали, что пошли на восток ко мне. А сами пошли на север. Но я их не видел. Только группу львов на горизонте... Стоп! А если это и были похитители! И предположение Айзека о двух группах верно! Значит, это была целая операция! А когда планируют такие операции, аутсайдеры всегда предусматривают заметание следов или ложный след... Симба и другие пошли по ложному следу! Детей не понесли в Долину Прайдов! Их понесли на север! Точно, я видел похитителей! А севернее Долины у аутсайдеров только Охотничьи угодья и Долина Гладиаторов... Что если их понесли туда!

Белый Шторм посмотрел на север:

- Если их захватили в рабство, то дети сейчас у такого же рабовладельца, у какого когда-то был я... Итак, надо идти в Долину Гладиаторов! Там буду искать детей...

Белый Шторм подошел к ручью и жадно попил воды. Потом быстрым и уверенным шагом пошел на север, туда, куда когда-то притащили его самого...

Той же ночью Сабра, Киншаса и Кизура впервые в жизни ночевали под открытым небом. Они остановились возле какого-то источника. Вокруг была голая саванна. Ни одного льва или львицы, кроме похитителей, не было. Львята сбились в кучу и, дрожа, ждали неизвестно чего. Страх парализовал их почти полностью. Внезапно появилась львица с куском туши в зубах и положила его перед львятами:

- Ешьте!

Киншаса встала было и хотела подойти, но Сабра ее толкнул и она легла обратно.

- Ты их грудью покорми, может они еще мяса в жизни не ели! – ехидно сказал охранявший их носитель.

- Заткнись, - огрызнулась Кэй: - Иди лучше к другим и поешь сам, если не хочешь потом сосать голые кости. Я посторожу их!

Носитель ушел. Кэй быстро отделила мягкие куски мяса от кости поделила на три части и положила перед львятами:

- Давайте ешьте, если хотите выжить и увидеть своих... Ты, Сабра, тоже! Не бойтесь, ничего с вами не произойдет.

Львята стали неспеша есть оставленную мякоть. Кэй быстро расправлялась с остатками, дробя и съедая даже кости. Когда ужин закончился, Кэй просто легла и сказала:

- А теперь спать!

- Куда нас несут? – тихо спросил Сабра.

- В Долину Гладиаторов...

- Но за что! Что мы сделали вам!

- Ничего. Тише ты! Я так тебе скажу, вам просто не повезло... Не знаю почему именно вас выбрали, но теперь вы стали добычей Хаявани и будете его рабами. Он будет властвовать над вами. Теперь он – ваш король. Надеюсь, когда ты, Сабра, вырастешь, то станешь сильным гладиатором и свернешь шею этому надутому индюку! Тогда ты снова станешь свободным и освободишь своих сестер. А пока держитесь вместе и постарайтесь выжить!

- Нас обязательно найдут и спасут! Мой папа... – начала Кизура.

- Твой папа сейчас в чужих лапах, деточка! – сказала Кэй: - И мама тоже. Вы их не скоро увидите, а если и увидите, то только в Долине Гладиаторов.

- Ты лжешь! – заплакала Кизура: - Они спасут нас!

- Ложитесь спать, - устало сказала Кэй. Она подошла и лизнула загривок Кизуры: - Мы проведем здесь эту ночь и следующий день. Дальше мы будем идти только по ночам. Слишком жарко днем. Успокойся, Кизура! Все будет хорошо...

Ночь быстро спустилась на саванну. Стало тихо. И единственный звук, который слышала Кэй, был плач Кизуры:

- Мама! Где ты? Мама!..

Киара очнулась ночью посреди африканской степи. Она привстала и осмотрелась. Вокруг лежали львы – чужаки, но Кову среди них не было:

- Кову! Кову, где ты? – позвала Киара.

- Его здесь нет! – услышала она ответ за спиной. Повернувшись, она увидела молодого улыбающегося льва.

- Кто вы? Что вам нужно? Где наши дети и Кову?

- Тише, моя дорогая, не надо будить других. Я – Лукулл, аутсайдер, а ты, значит, - моя пленница. Ты теперь принадлежишь мне!

- ЧТО!

- Я же сказал тише! Твои дети у нас, Кову тоже. Если хочешь их увидеть когда-нибудь, будь паинькой. Смирись, тебе некуда бежать и никто тебе не поможет. Твой папочка сейчас идет по ложному следу в противоположную сторону. Так что никто тебя не найдет! А если ты меня не будешь слушаться, то я твоего папочку очень сильно огорчу! А сначала огорчу тебя – болью и смертью Кову и детей...

- Что мы тебе сделали! – глаза Киары были полны слез: - За что!

- Ничего! – немного удивленно ответил Лукулл: - Просто мне нужны ты и дети...

- Зачем!

- Рабы нужны. Особенно, рабыни... Да ты все потом сама поймешь. А сейчас давай, ложись спать. Завтра вечером тебе придется топать своими лапами...

И Лукулл лег спать. Киара легла тоже и тихо заплакала.

Симба и Кейси тоже до самой Долины не останавливались. Они вели отряд несколько суток, пока не достигли границы Долины к вечеру третьего дня пути. Только там они остановились на ночлег. Следы привели прямо в Долину, но терялись у пограничного ручья. Симба остановился на берегу и осмотрелся. Подошел Кейси с Витани:

- Львицы устали... Надо ночевать, - сказала Витани.

- Здесь или поищем другое место? – спросил Симба.

- Думаю, тут неплохое место, - ответил Кейси.

- Я тоже. Я отправлю Макса и Чаку к Алексу, завтра встретимся и поговорим.

- Я отведу львиц на тот пригорок...

- ОК. Я сейчас приду.

Кейси повел группу львиц на пригорок, возвышавшийся над ручьем. Подошла Нала:

- Симба, ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

- Нет, Нала, ничего... Здесь след теряется. Кто бы его не оставил, он ушел по воде дальше. Ни запаха, ни следов, ничего... Но мы найдем их, Нала, найдем!

- А если их не сюда принесли?

- Что ты хочешь сказать? Что мы пошли по ложному следу!

- Не знаю, Симба... Почему мы ничего не нашли по пути – ни клочка шерсти, ни запаха?

- Их могли нести на себе...

- Могли...

- Пойдем, Нала, к остальным. Завтра продолжим поиски.

Утром их разбудил приход Алекса. Алекс пришел один и выглядел озабоченным:

- Привет, Алекс! – поздоровался Кейси.

- Привет. Тебя тоже приветствую, Симба.

- Ну что, что-то стало известно, Алекс? – спросил Симба

- Ничего, Симба. Абсолютно ничего. Я, получив ваше известие, отправил своих птиц к границам, а также обратился к приграничным королям. Никто не заметил прихода большого отряда аутсайдеров. Здесь вчера проходили только лев и львица. И ушли они отсюда на север, к Большому Ручью. Больше никого не было.

- А у Большого Ручья?

- Прости, Симба, но это место мы не смогли вовремя поставить там наблюдение. Если кто там был вчера утром, то их не заметили...

- Значит, нам надо идти туда. Это далеко отсюда?

- Если сейчас пойти, к вечеру придем на место.

- А эта парочка, по чьим следам мы шли, она давно пришла? – спросил Кейси.

- Вчера утром.

- Значит, сейчас они уже прошли Большой Ручей?

- Да. И насколько я понял, они отправились на север, к аутсайдерам.

- Их можно догнать!

- Не знаю. Нет, наверное... Видишь ли, там очень жарко сейчас. Идти днем очень рискованно. Только самые выносливые могут это сделать.

- Мы смогли это сделать, Алекс...

- Симба, вам просто повезло. Но на севере гораздо жарче, чем там, где шли вы.

- Симба, как ты думаешь, почему мы их не догнали? – спросил Кейси.

- Потому что они шли так же как и мы, без ночлега в пустыне, - ответил Симба.

- Я тоже так думаю. Что же заставило их так рискованно спешить?

- Ты думаешь, они замешаны в похищении?

- Может быть, Большой Ручей – это место встречи! А эта парочка – отвлекающий маневр?

- Нам надо идти к Большому Ручью, - сказал Симба: - И еще. Не хотелось бы, что бы родители учеников Рамзеса узнали о похищении наших львят. Не стоит прерывать школу. Это наши проблемы, вашим львятам никто не угрожает.

- Хотелось бы в это верить, Симба. Но как ты понимаешь, сложно верить, когда происходит такое!

- Так здесь все в курсе!

- Нет, конечно. Я предупредил о подозрительном движении вокруг нашей Долины, сказал также, что вы придете, будете искать потерявшихся Кову и его жену, Киару. Мол, есть подозрения, что они стали жертвами аутсайдеров в пустыне... Я не стал говорить о львятах, иначе бы это вызвало панику. По крайней мере, пока. Но если эта история станет тут известна от других, сами понимаете, я вас больше прикрыть не смогу. Итак взял большую ответственность за веру вашим словам, что наши львята будут в безопасности...

- Мы очень ценим твои поступки, Алекс, - сказал Кейси: - Огромное тебе спасибо! Но нам пора в путь.

- Сначала перекусите хорошенько, - заметил Алекс: - Идемте, я проведу на пастбище здесь неподалеку. С королем я договорился...

После еды отряд снова был в пути и к вечеру пришел к Большому Ручью. Там их ждало открытие.

- Идемте со мной! – возбужденно сказал Айзек, подойдя к Симбе и Кейси, осматривавших территорию: - Я кое-что обнаружил!

- Что?

- Знакомый запах и шерсть...

Симба и Кейси вместе с другими прошли за Айзеком. Тот провел их к небольшому укрытию:

- Здесь был Белый Шторм... Здесь его следы и есть немного белой шерсти.

Симба осмотрел укрытие:

- Ты прав.

- Я же говорил, это его лап дело! – возбужденно сказал Айзек: - Он пришел сюда, встретился со своими сообщниками и ушел вместе с ними!

- Это еще ничего не доказывает! – сказала Триша: - Он был здесь, но следов детей по-прежнему нет! А также Кову и Киары! Их-то тут не было!

- Их могли унести! – сказал Айзек.

- То есть мы не знаем, где наши дети! – с горечью воскликнула Триша.

- Успокойся, Триша, мы найдем их. Нельзя кого-то похитить без следов! – сказал Симба.

- Прости, Симба, но это возможно... – сказал Алекс.

- Спасибо, ты умеешь поддержать в трудную минуту! – сказала стоявшая рядом Витани.

Воцарилась тишина. Её первым нарушил Алекс:

- Я предлагаю погостить у нас три-четыре дня. За это время я узнаю, что смогу. Если здесь кто-то был – я обязательно об этом узнаю. И еще. У меня есть осведомители среди аутсайдеров. Я свяжусь с ними, но это потребует много времени...

- Сколько!

- Не знаю. Неделю – в лучшем случае. И то, только потому, что там скоро Чемпионат. Мы следим за Чемпионатом, так как там и некоторые наши короли участвуют.

- Будем ждать, - сказал Кейси.

Глава 8. Возвращение Белого Шторма.

Белый Шторм шел несколько дней прежде чем достиг искомого места. Сначала он шел кратчайшим путем по пустыне под палящим солнцем от одного источника воды к другому. Это было самое тяжелое испытание. Жара делала свое дело – Белый Шторм терял много сил. Иногда он просто брел по пустыне, ведомый своим инстинктом памяти. Три источника воды были на его пути. Первый был всего лишь маленьким озерцом, куда впадал небольшой ручеек из подземного источника в огромной скале. Это была вытекавшая из скалы скопившаяся там дождевая вода. Белому Шторму повезло – в пустыне не так давно прошел маленький дождь. Вода ушла сквозь песок и скалы под землю, скопилась под этой скалой и вытекала теперь небольшим ручейком. Через пару дней и этого озерца не станет. Шторм жадно припал к озерцу. Утолив жажду, он лег и немного поспал в тени скалы. Ночью он продолжил путь и к полудню следующего дня он достиг второго источника с оазисом. Там ему даже повезло поймать нескольких мелких грызунов. Последний переход к третьему источнику был самым долгим и тяжелым. Белый Шторм шел ночь и день и только к следующей ночи достиг его, практически обессилев. Переночевав, на рассвете он снова двинулся в путь и к ночи дошел до границ саванны. Там уже было полегче. Еще день – и Белый Шторм достиг окраины Охотничьих угодий. Он был уверен, что опережает похитителей, так как те с добычей будут идти более длинным путем, медленнее и только по ночам. Интересно, на сколько дней он их опередил? Но этих дней должно хватить, чтобы найти их. В первую очередь надо найти временное пристанище. Затем надо было найти львят. И еще нужна помощь. Может, найти и обратиться к старику Ганнибалу? Он тренировал Белого Шторма перед его первым чемпионатом. А потом Белый Шторм уже выступал самостоятельно, без тренера. Только бы его школу гладиаторов не перенесли в другое место.

Белый Шторм пересек саванну и небольшие африканские джунгли и вышел к знакомому месту. Он нашел его по памятному шуму водопада. Он стоял перед ним внизу ущелья и смотрел наверх. По пологим зеленым склонам вниз бежал быстрый и шумный поток воды. Местами склон обрывался и образовывал уступы. Вода каскадом падала с них вниз. У самого нижнего порога поток раздваивался и впадал в озеро. Белый Шторм помнил, что наверху, в долине между двумя еще большими скалами и находилась школа Ганнибала. Там учились самые сильные рабы и вольные, изгнанные откуда-то или добровольно пришедшие сюда львы, желавшие стать гладиаторами по разным причинам. Были тут и живые «груши». Впрочем, любой раб тут начинал путь именно с этого места. И если выживал, показывал способности, становился потом полноценным гладиатором. Когда-то и его, тогда еще полуторагодовалого Джитузури, притащили сюда. Он был «грушей» для других гладиаторов, выживал и учился сам и вместе со своими друзьями мечтал о свободе, которую хотел получить только во время Чемпионата. Немногие из тутошних рабов, будущих гладиаторов, получат её этим путем. Большинство сложит свои головы в драках и походах своих хозяев за призрачную мечту – обещание свободы и земли в захваченных землях. Есть шанс начать свою семью, завести свое королевство... За это все они готовы перегрызть друг другу глотки. И еще многое сделать... Джитузури был другим тут – белой вороной в хищной стае. Ганнибал вообще сомневался, что Добрый Гигант, как прозвали Джитузури, сможет хоть раз победить на Чемпионате – не хватало злобы, ненависти и агрессии. Он считал, что Гиганта смогут убить более агрессивные львы. Он не учел силы желания обрести свободу...

А ведь прошло не так уж и много времени с тех пор. Всего лишь три года. Но за это время Джитузури из Доброго Гиганта превратился в Белого Шторма. А теперь казалось, что он только вчера отсюда ушел...

Белый Шторм шел по знакомой тропе. Вскоре он услышал рычание львов и шум драки. Школа была на месте. Он вышел на поляну и увидел до боли знакомую картинку. Несколько пар львов дрались, несколько львов мутузили «груши», которыми были рабы – подростки. За всем происходящим наблюдали несколько львов, дававших указания дерущимся. Но старика Ганнибала не было видно. Белый Шторм сделал несколько шагов навстречу прежде, чем его заметили. Один из надзирателей подошел к нему:

- Ты кто? Что тебе надо!

- Мне нужен Ганнибал.

- Он отдыхает.

- Я бы хотел поговорить с ним.

- Кто ты такой, чтобы беспокоить почтенного Ганнибала!

- Скажи ему, что Белый Гигант пришел к нему в гости с миром.

Глаза надзирателя округлились:

- Белый Гигант! Ух, ты! Это действительно ты!

- А что, уже тут много похожих на меня львов! Или забыли, как я выгляжу! Ладно, некогда мне тут любезничать, проводи к Ганнибалу.

- Да-да, старик будет очень рад видеть тебя!

Белый Шторм прошел вслед за надзирателем к небольшой пещере и остановился у входа:

- Господин главный тренер! К вам пришел Белый Гигант!

Из пещеры послышался недовольный старческий голос:

- Я же просил меня не беспокоить по всяким пустякам... Кто пришел!

- Белый Гигант, господин!

Из пещеры показалось лицо Ганнибала. Он был низкого роста, с множеством шрамов на лице и уже поредевшей гривой, но все еще имел крепкое тело и живые, сверкающие глаза. Эти глаза обладали очень цепким взглядом. Ганнибал замечал все. Он только окинул взором Белого Шторма с головы до лап и его лицо озарилось улыбкой:

- Господи, Гигант! Вот уж кого не думал увидеть на исходе своей жизни!

- Ты еще многих тут переживешь... Здравствуй, тренер!

- Проходи! Так, я занят, ни для кого меня нет!

- Слушаюсь, господин! – лев тут же ушел.

Ганнибал потянулся и снова лег, кивком головы приглашая гостя сделать тоже самое. Белый Шторм лег напротив.

- Что привело тебя к нам, Гигант? Ты же вроде говорил, что никогда не вернешься.

- Беда меня привела сюда, Ганни. Можно, я так буду тебя называть?

- Валяй. Ты – самый знаменитый из моих учеников.

- Ты тоже. Ты же был самым старым участником Чемпионатов...

- Да, - Ганнибал снова улыбнулся, вспоминая прошлое: - Славные то были дни!

- Не очень. Но я бы хотел вернуться к тому, что привело меня к тебе.

- Я внимательно слушаю, Гигант.

- Я ищу трех львят и молодого льва с львицей. На лице молодого льва шрам над правым глазом. Их похитили аутсайдеры. Я полагаю, что они обязательно появятся здесь, в Охотничьих угодьях...

- С чего ты решил, что их не убили, а тащат именно сюда!

- Чутье. Я шел по предполагаемому их пути, потом кратчайшим через пустыню. Нигде ничего не обнаружил...

- И не обнаружил бы! Ты что, разве не знаешь! В пустыне искать кого-либо...

- Знаю! Все равно, что ловить лапами рыбу в потоке воды! Но я уверен, они приведут пленников сюда. Хотели бы убить, убили бы сразу, а не потащили бы в пустыню.

- Ты думаешь, это кто-то из местных!

- Уверен. Наверняка, речь идет о рабстве. Кто-то поймал новых рабов.

- Многое изменилось с момента твоего ухода. Здесь уже давно рождаются свои рабы. Разве ты не знаешь, что дети рабынь – тоже рабы от рождения!

- Знаю. Но...

- Рабынь сейчас предостаточно. И их львят тоже. Не знаю, зачем кому-то понадобилось пускаться в такое предприятие как охота на новых рабов. Проще было бы купить их тут.

- Лишние всегда пригодятся, Ганни.

- Может быть... Только зачем!

- Не знаю. Ты мне поможешь! А я помогу тебе. Буду охотиться для тебя несколько дней, учить твоих учеников...

- Учить у меня есть кому. Хотя и ты можешь показать на что способен... Ладно, я наведу справки. Немного львов тут организовали бы такое... Твой дружок Харири, например!

- Харири!

- Да. Он теперь тут командует самым большим отрядом бойцов и имеет свою школу. Почему ты не пошел к нему!

- Я не знаю, где он живет...

- А-а... Ушел, не прощаясь с ним, что ли! Ну ладно, я поспрошаю тут, а ты отдыхай. Пару дней поживешь у меня, расскажешь о своих подвигах.

- Ганни, а почему ты все еще тренируешь других! Тебе уже, прости за нескромность, сколько лет!

- А что, в жены напрашиваешься! Хе-хе-хе... Ладно, шучу. Мне уже семнадцать. Знаю, столько не живут, как я. Но мне везет. И я буду тренировать, пока я нужен. Потому что у меня лучшая школа!

- Ты от скромности не умрешь.

- С вашего позволения, я всегда хотел умереть от глубокой старости. Хе-хе-хе...

С этими словами Ганнибал встал и вышел наружу. Уставший Белый Шторм тут же заснул.

В это время в Прайдлэнде происходили совсем другие события. Однажды Тимон и Пумба охотились на жуков, когда почувствовали приближение гиен. Тимон увидел их первым:

- Пумба, мой друг, по-моему, сюда идут гиены. Лучше нам отсюда смотаться или спрятаться...

- Но Тимон, ты испортишь сейчас всю охоту! Столько сладостей! И потом, гиены нас не тронут. Разве ты забыл, что им это запрещено?

- Ага. Помню. Только что-то мне сегодня их пятна на шкуре не нравятся. Лучше нам уйти с их пути, а то они потом скажут, что перепутали нас с другими... Несчастный случай, амиго! Надо держаться от них вдали.

- Ладно, Тимон...

Они спрятались большом кустарнике и тихо стали ждать, пока четыре гиены не пройдут мимо. Гиены вышли на место охоты на жуков и остановились. Одна из них сказала другой:

- Стойте! Я чувствую свинью-бородавочника и суриката здесь! Господа, нас ждет сытный обед!

- Погоди, я тоже их чувствую. Только это запах тех самых дружков короля Симбы, которых есть запрещено.

- Что нам запрет их! Где сейчас этот Симба! Они все куда-то ушли, оставив только небольшой прайд... Нам никто ничего не сделает! Нас сейчас много, а их мало.

- Погодите, не время сейчас еще! – сказала третья гиена: - Надо сначала власть захватить, потом будем охотиться на кого захотим.

- Да сейчас самое время! Львов мало, мы можем победить!

- Да, но Симба и Кейси вернутся. И что тогда!

- Мы сможем победить и второй отряд, если все обмозгуем как надо. Ошибки Арины мы уже не допустим. Пошли отсюда. Оставим этого суриката и свинью в живых пока. Поищем другую жертву.

С этими словами они пошли дальше. Тимон тихо выглянул из убежища:

- Фу-у, кажется, пронесло...

- Тимон, ты слышал, что они говорили!

- Еще бы, Пумба! Эти вонючки хотели нас съесть!

- Я не о том! Они что-то говорили про какой-то захват власти.

- Да-да, кажется, они что такое сказали...

- Что это значит, Тимон!

- Это значит, что у кого-то неприятности. Пойдем, разыщем Симбу. Что-то мы давно не видели друга!

- Симба очень занятой король! Он постоянно или на обходе или в школе...

- Ничего, для нас он найдет время! Пошли.

Тимон и Пумба пришли на Скалу, где их встретил Миша. Тимон знал этого молодого льва:

- Привет, Миша! А где сейчас Симба! Нам срочно нужно увидеться с ним.

- Привет, ребята! А вы разве не в курсе!

- В курсе чего? – спросил Тимон.

- Ну, у нас тут серьезные неприятности. То есть, прямо скажу, беда.

- Какая беда!

- Кову и Киара пропали. Вместе с ними Сабра, Кизура и Киншаса. Похоже, их похитили. Симба и Кейси отправились их спасать. А вместе с ними и другие. Вот так!

- Да-а... – протянул Пумба: - Я уверен, Симба быстро найдет всех. Раз они все вместе пошли...

- А нас даже не позвал! – воскликнул Тимон: - И это друг называется!

- Тимон! – укоризненно сказал Пумба.

- Что Тимон! Мы тоже должны были пойти!

- Ладно вам ребята! – миролюбиво сказал Миша: - А что вы хотели?

- Да вот тут нас чуть гиены не сожрали! – сказал Тимон.

- Вы уверены! Они не станут нарушать закон.

- Уверены. Мы слышали это собственными ушами. И еще. Они что-то говорили про захват власти... Ты не знаешь, что они имели в виду!

- Они так сказали, Тимон!

- Да.

- Ого! Кажется, у нас неприятности!

- Почему у нас!

- Если свергнут Корбану, то придется воевать с гиенами. Надо не допустить этого! Надо найти тех гиен! Проведите меня к тому месту!

Они быстро вернулись назад. Обнюхав все вокруг, Миша быстро вышел на нужный след:

- Идите за мной тихо!

Они пошли по следу и скоро пришли к восточной границе, туда, где жили гиены. Дальше следы терялись среди других, но это уже не было важным. Миша увидел, что хотел – собрание гиен. Подобравшись поближе, он стал слушать.

Выступала какая-то гиена и быстро говорила:

- Это наш исторический шанс! Сейчас львы слабы, у них много детенышей, а охраны мало! Нам надо напасть всем вместе и перебить их всех! И тогда мы снова станем свободными хозяевами этой прекрасной земли, как были когда-то при Арине! Мы сможем восстановить наше прошлое!

- А что будет, когда вернутся остальные!

- Мы заманим их в ловушку и перебьем тоже!

- Как!

- План таков. Сейчас очень жарко и воды становится все меньше. Кейси – король – ушел в поход, оставив после себя старого льва. Авторитета у него нет. Мы поднимем восстание быков буйволов и направим их прямо к Скале или водопою львов! Они растопчут львов там, а выживших добьем мы сами!

- Как же ты поднимешь восстание быков буйволов!

- Мы уже несколько дней говорим им, что очень скоро, с завтрашнего дня, они перестанут некоторых местах пускать их на водопой. Там, где воды больше всего. Мол, им надо чужих львят поить. А всех, кто попытается нарушить запрет, будут отслеживать и убивать! И не только их, но и других зебр, антилоп. По-дружески их предупредили...

- А они в это поверят!

- Поверят, когда увидят завтра кровь в реке. Мы завтра убьем несколько антилоп, а туши растерзаем в воде. Тогда река станет кровавой у водопоя. Этого будет достаточно!

- А как же Корбана! Она в курсе твоего плана?

- Корбану придется убить! Она продалась львам и служит у них, питается их подачками! Она вообще была ими назначена! Её детенышей придется убить тоже!

- Кто же станет королевой вместо неё!

- Мы выберем новую королеву!

- Правильно! Хватит нам её правления!

Миша повернулся и тихо сказал Тимону с Пумбой:

- Быстро давайте на Скалу, за подмогой. А я найду Корбану!

Миша по запаху нашел Корбану и её детей, возвращавшихся с охоты. Корбана была очень удивлена встречей:

- Что вы тут делаете!

- Здравствуй, Корбана. Я пришел, чтобы предупредить тебя. Тебя и твоих детей хотят убить!

- Кто!

- Твои же гиены. Я не знаю их по именам. Но сейчас я слышал их собрание тут неподалеку. Они хотят убить тебя, потом поднять против нас восстание буйволов. Их надо остановить. Я уже послал за подмогой.

Корбана села и тяжело вздохнула:

- Боюсь, что мой народ против меня... За то, что я служу вам. Мне не простят этого! Я много раз убеждала их, что лучше жить так, под правлением более сильного и справедливого льва, чем погибнуть в драке с ними или пришлыми чужаками. Нас слишком мало. Вы защищаете нас от чужих львов и чужих гиен. Это выгодно нам. Но, видимо, многие хотят или все или ничего!

- Корбана, это всего лишь несколько возмутителей! Мы можем справиться с ними сейчас!

- Ты думаешь, на их месте не появятся другие! – Корбана грустно посмотрела Мише в глаза: - И потом, если бунтовщиков много, как мы с ними справимся!

- Будем драться, мама! – сказала молодая гиена.

- Ты еще слишком молод, сынок! – ответила Корбана.

- Твой сын прав! – сказал Миша: - И потом, я тоже здесь. Если мы сейчас пойдем и бросим вызов бунтовщикам, посмотрим, сколько будет драться! Уверен, немногие полезут! А после нашей победы, немногие рискнут потом поднимать восстание против нас! Это будет им хорошим уроком! Тем более, когда вернется Кейси. Они поднимают восстание, потому что сейчас здесь нас мало. Потом они уже не смогут этого сделать.

- Но через некоторое время ваш Симба уйдет, и здесь снова будет немного львов!

- Твой авторитет и память о поражении в схожей ситуации охладят многие горячие головы!

- Но не избавят от них!

- Ты хочешь сдаться, Корбана! Не думал, что дочь Арины сможет так поступить!

- Ты не знаешь мою мать! Тебя здесь не было!

- Но мой Учитель, Шторм, всегда уважительно отзывался о её смелости и рассчитывал на то же от тебя! Он ошибался в тебе!

Глаза Корбаны блеснули злобой:

- Ты прав, молодой лев! Трижды прав! Что-то жара плохо действует на меня! Видимо, совсем сделала меня тряпкой! Власти захотели! Войны! Ну, я им покажу! Дети, за мной!

- Погоди, Корбана! Предоставь самых сильных и опасных мне!

- Да ради Бога! Они там все, видать, сильные и опасные!

Когда они вернулись, собрание еще продолжалось. Решали вопрос, как напасть на остальных при возвращении. Появление Корбаны смутило некоторых. Корбана сделала вид, что ничего не знает:

- О чем собрание!

- Мы решаем вопрос по поводу охоты, - сказала выступавшая гиена: - Распределяем роли...

- Что же меня не позвали! Или я уже не ваша королева! Может, вы забыли, что места на групповой охоте распределяю я!

- Мы решили посовещаться, а потом тебе все предложить в виде плана...

- Что ж, я вижу, что пришла вовремя. Значит, совещаетесь! И на какую дичь вы собираетесь охотиться!

- На крупную, - был ответ.

- Уж не на львов ли! – спросила Корбана.

Воцарилось молчание. Корбана продолжила:

- Я все знаю! Вы решили устроить войну со львами, а прежде меня убить, так! Предатели! Ваш план провалился! Львы уже в курсе вашего плана!

В этот момент появился Миша:

- Вы хотели убить нас! Вот ваш шанс! Кто хочет драться с нами! Становитесь, я бросаю вам вызов!

Гиены загудели. Выступавшая гиена крикнула:

- Это блеф! Если бы все львы были в курсе, то здесь сейчас был бы отряд, а не этот молодой сосунок! Ну что ж, если вам все известно, и вы здесь, то сами напросились! Вы умрете! Все!

Гиена повернулась к толпе:

- Их мало! Убьем их, а потом и других! Наш план в действии! Кто со мной!

Из толпы вышел десяток гиен. Рядом с Корбаной встали её дети. Миша сказал:

- Эта крикливая гиена – моя!

Миша прыгнул первым. Он достал двух гиен лапами, тут же послышался хруст их костей и предсмертные вопли. Корбана с детьми тоже ринулась в бой. Миша вспомнил манеру Шторма и стал кружиться. Еще одна гиена отлетела и упала замертво. Корбана и её дети убили еще двух. Миша стал оттягивать большую часть на себя. Он уклонялся от ударов и укусов гиен как мог, нанося удары сам. Еще одна отлетела в сторону мертвой. В это время еще несколько гиен решили присоединиться к бою. Они стали наступать, когда неожиданно появились Дуала и Аккра. Они молниеносно вклинились в кучу гиен, и через несколько минут бой прекратился. Вокруг лежала дюжина мертвых врагов, включая зачинщика. Миша тяжело дышал. Он был серьезно ранен. Корбана зализывала раны. Её дети остались живы тоже. В этот момент подоспел Дарий с Мхазиги:

- Ого! Славная тут у вас была вечеринка! Блин, я пропустил самое интересное!

Дуала, возглавлявшая отряд львиц, подошла к Мише:

- Как ты!

- Нормально... – ответил Миша, зализывая раны.

- Ты зачем полез в драку без подмоги! Тебя же могли убить!

- Но не убили же!..

- Дурак! – на глазах Дуалы появились слезы.

- Дуала, прости меня, просто надо было действовать быстро и...

- И с головой, Миша! – закончил Дарий: - Ты сам отправил за подмогой. Надо было дождаться её! А так вас чуть не убили!

- Если бы мы опоздали еще чуть-чуть, вас бы точно убили! – сказала стоявшая тут же Аккра.

- Ну а ты, Корбана! – повернулся к ней Дарий: - Ты-то как могла полезть в драку в такой ситуации!

- Я не знала, когда она придет. Они хотели убить меня и намеревались сделать это, очевидно, сегодня. У меня не было выхода.

- Выход всегда есть, - сказал Дарий: - Вы просто погорячились!

- Ваш Миша так отважен и силен! – сказала Корбана: - Очень похож на Шторма!

- Вот именно это и опасно! – сказала Дуала.

- Ты сама им восхищалась, Дуала! – сказал Миша.

- Не до такой степени! Пошли домой!

Дуала, Аккра и Миша пошли впереди. Мхазиги за ними. Дарий задержался:

- Тебе помочь, Корбана, или как!

- Спасибо, дальше я сама справлюсь. Ведь есть ли тут еще желающие оспорить мою власть!

Гиены отрицательно загудели и закачали головами. Корбана торжествующе посмотрела на Дария:

- Вот видишь, уже нет! Передай мною уважаемому королю Рамзесу, что ситуация под контролем! Пусть не волнуется.

- Хорошо, - Дарий пошел назад.

На Скале был устроен маленький совет. Рамзес поблагодарил Тимона и Пумбу, а также отчитал Мишу.

- Но я хотел как лучше! – обиделся Миша.

- Прежде всего, ты должен был думать головой и не лезть на рожон почем зря! – ответил Рамзес: - Ты мог погибнуть сегодня, а нам павшие смертью храбрых герои сейчас никак не нужны! Ты нам нужен тут живым! Чтобы больше такого не было!

- Достаточно, Рамзес, - сказала Сарафина: - Миша поступил необдуманно и все же сегодня он стал настоящим львом! Ведь он смог защитить всех нас и победить врагов!

- Ты права, любимая, - улыбнулся Рамзес: - Миша, несмотря ни на что, мы гордимся сегодня тобой! Дуала и Аккра рассказали как ты дрался. Молодец!

- Спасибо... – ответил Миша.

- Однако, нам надо подумать, что делать дальше, - сказала Сараби: - Буйволы сейчас на взводе из-за слухов, распространенных гиенами. Любая кровь может толкнуть их на нападение!

- Да, и гиены говорили про отсутствие у тебя авторитета! – вставил Миша: - Тебе могут не удастся переговоры с их вожаками...

- После того, что произошло, авторитет появится! – сказал Рамзес.

- Не настолько великий, папа! – сказал Дарий.

- Что ты предлагаешь, сынок!

- В общем, так! – прочистил горло Дарий: - Ты прости меня, Дуала, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты любишь Мишу, он – тебя, вы практически семья, но ему тоже придется участвовать в переговорах. Завтра к буйволам отправимся втроем. У Миши сейчас авторитет сильного молодого льва. Это нам поможет. Дадим слово, что все, что говорили гиены – это слухи, ложь и неправда. Мол, виновные наказаны. И буйволам нечего бояться, резни не будет. И надо же! Хватило у кого фантазии придумать такое!

- Если захочешь, можно любую ложь придумать и сделать похожей на правду. К сожалению, их выдумка сейчас очень правдоподобно выглядит... - сказал Рамзес: - А предложение хорошее.

- А если они нападут на вас прежде, чем вы скажете хоть слово! – спросила Аккра.

- Постараемся унести лапы как можно подальше! – ответил Дарий.

- Дарий, а ты... – начала Эли.

- Я помню, любимая! – отрезал Дарий: - Я все смогу!

- Будьте осторожны завтра утром! – сказала Сарафина.

- На всякий случай завтра львят со Скалы не выпускать. На саму Скалу они навряд ли попрутся, - сказал Рамзес.

- В крайнем случае мы уведем всех через пещеру к западной границе, - сказала Сараби: - Рамзес, если что, встретимся там...

- Я перед собранием послал гонца к Кейси с предупреждением. Ему следует вернуться как можно скорее. Его слишком долгое отсутствие сейчас может принести всем нам большие проблемы... Кто знает, какие еще попытки будут оспорить власть!

- Зря, любимый, - сказала Сарафина: - Еще не так все плохо! Они должны найти Кову, Киару и детей! Им нельзя мешать. Они быстро найдут их и вернутся.

- Не хотел говорить, но сегодня прилетал Чака. Это его я отослал обратно. Они не нашли никого в Долине Прайдов. Они ждут вестей от Алекса.

- Правда! Где же тогда дети! – воскликнула в отчаянии Сараби.

- Возможно, они были унесены на север, туда, где логово аутсайдеров... – сказал Рамзес.

- В Долину Гладиаторов! – спросил Дарий: - Ты думаешь, туда!

- Возможно. Белый Шторм говорил, что видел группу львов на севере отсюда. Что если он был прав!

- Боже, что же делать! – воскликнула Сараби: - Симба и Кейси пошли не в ту сторону! Киара, Кову, Кизура! Сабра и Киншаса! Кто их спасет!

- Надеюсь, что Белый Шторм найдет их раньше. Чака сказал, что следы Белого Шторма были обнаружены у Большого Ручья. Он шел к северной оконечности Долины. Но в Долине его нет. Значит, он пошел дальше на север. И он может найти их раньше.

- А если он не ищет их, а просто вернулся к ним! – спросил Дарий.

- Ты же не думаешь тоже, что он – заодно с похитителями! – возмущенно сказала Леда.

- Нет, но ведь он мог после таких обвинений просто так вернуться к аутсайдерам. Куда же ему еще податься!

- Дарий прав, Леда, Белый Шторм мог и не специально вернуться туда. Он там вырос, это его прежний дом... И если это так, если он не ищет там детей, то... – Рамзес замолчал. В абсолютной тишине Леда твердым голосом сказала:

- Он найдет их. Вот увидите, он их найдет и спасет!

- Твои слова да Богу в уши... – ответил Дарий.

Позже Сараби подошла к Рамзесу, когда он отдыхал вместе с Сарафиной:

- Рамзес, я хочу знать правду. Что ждет детей, если их не найдут? Зачем аутсайдеры похитили их!

Рамзес глубоко вздохнул:

- Сараби, я не знаю точно, зачем их похитили. Но если ты хочешь знать, что их может ждать... Я скажу тебе то, что мне рассказал Айзек. Аутсайдеры захватили их, скорее всего, в свое рабство. Они станут чьими-то рабами, будут охотиться для хозяев, драться за него, ходить в его походы по чужим землям. У хозяина рабов нет своей земли, кроме небольшого места для лагеря, где они живут более-менее постоянно. Хозяин посылает их охотиться в чужие или бесхозные земли. Часто они ходят в походы – проходят от одной земли к другой, охотятся как хотят, а сопротивляющихся убивают. В походах же добывают себе и львиц. Для раба, стремящегося стать свободным, путь к свободе лежит через хорошую службу хозяину. Тот волен отпускать его.

- А почему рабы не убьют своего хозяина и не сбегут? – спросила Сарафина.

- Потому что власть хозяина держится на его авторитете силы. Пока есть этот авторитет, его будут бояться и слушаться. Там все построено таким образом, что каждый раб борется за свое существование сам. Есть путь стать свободным – служи хорошо и тебя отпустят. Хорошая служба имеет и другой плюс – хорошая еда. Многим начинает нравиться такая жизнь – нет никаких прав и обязанностей, кроме права сильного и обязанности делится с хозяином. Думают и решают за тебя, твое дело только исполнить усердно чужую волю. Многим начинает казаться, что это и есть свобода.

- Свобода в рабстве!

- Да, Сарафина. Именно так. Да и хозяин разделяет своих рабов и властвует над ними. Угодных приближает, если надо, и свободу дает, а неугодных уничтожает лапами других рабов или сам. Остальных держит в узде. Ведь в каждом отряде хозяин не один – он имеет свиту. Поэтому бунты редки, а если и случаются, то всегда заканчиваются большой кровью. Кроме того, хороший хозяин еще и радеет о рабах, думает за них о них самих. Поэтому попавшие в рабство львы к свободе идут таким путем. Или используют другой путь – стать гладиатором. Драться ради славы своей, хозяина и на потеху им. Победивший в Чемпионате раб может получить свободу по воле его организаторов в качестве приза. Только в том Чемпионате участвуют не только рабы. Ради славы там пробуют силы и свободные львы. Таким образом можно завоевать хороший авторитет. А вообще, все эти Чемпионаты имеют еще одну цель – «выдавить» агрессию из сильных львов, направить её против других бойцов и, таким образом, оградить хозяев этой жизни от посягательств на власть. Войн меньше... А выбывших рабов заменяют другими, в том числе и похищая их.

- Так что же ждет наших детей! – спросила Сарафина.

- Киара, Кизура и Киншаса станут чьими-то рабынями. А Кову и Сабра – скорее всего гладиаторами. Они сильные, поэтому их отправят туда. Если вспомнить, что нам говорил Белый Шторм о себе, то сначала в роли «груш».

- Боже... – прошептала Сараби.

- Все будет хорошо, я уверен, - ответил Рамзес: - Мы не оставим попыток найти их в любом случае. И мы обязательно найдем всех. Просто теперь это не будет быстро. Но главное, они живы! А значит, мы освободим их. Когда вернется Кейси, я сам отправлюсь в поход к аутсайдерам. И еще надо дождаться известий о Белом Шторме. Я уверен, его появление среди аутсайдеров не останется незамеченным. Тогда узнает об этом Алекс. И мы тоже. Тогда и будем решать, что делать дальше. А сейчас все должны собраться силами и верить.

Белый Шторм проснулся уже только следующим утром. Усталость дней перехода сказалась очень сильно – он проспал все это время глубочайшим сном. Утром пришел Ганнибал:

- У меня есть новости для тебя, Гигант. Сегодня ожидается приход отряда под началом Хаявани – сводного брата Лукулла. Говорят, они ходили за добычей. Детской добычей...

- Куда ходили!

- На юг. Дальше Долины Прайдов.

- Все сходится... Они могли быть у нас. Детская добыча, говоришь!

- Да. Думаешь, у них твои дети!

- Думаю, да. Так может быть. Где их лагерь!

- Здесь на северной окраине. По дороге на Долину Гладиаторов. Там школа «груш» у них.

- Понял. Мне нужен проводник. Кого можешь посоветовать?

- Послушай, а зачем тебе все это? Они ведь не твои дети!

- Тебе какая разница!

- Если они не твои родственники, то Хаявани тебе их ни за что не отдаст. И у него большой отряд, чтобы защититься. А у тебя лапа повреждена, ты прихрамываешь при ходьбе слегка...

- И как ты только все замечаешь!

- Я уже давно в этом бизнесе. Любого бойца могу на глазок «взвесить» и «обмерять». Недостатки его выявить. Так зачем ты лезешь в драку? И детей не спасешь, и сам погибнешь.

- Я скажу, что они - мои дети. А они подтвердят это.

- Как!

- Поверь мне.

Ганнибал посмотрел куда-то вдаль. Потом сказал:

- Значит ты тут со спасательной миссией... Что ж, это может быть интересно.

- Хочешь поучаствовать, Ганни?

- Почему бы и нет! Перед скорой встречей с Создателем и отцами лишнее доброе дело не помешает.

- Эта миссия может ускорить твою встречу. Мы оба можем встретить Создателя очень скоро...

- Ну и что? Многие тут считают, что я и так слишком задерживаюсь тут. У тебя свои причины не бояться найти смерть, у меня уже возраст не тот, чтобы просто бояться. Я уже могу позволить себе многое. Ладно, уговорил. Подожди меня, я отдам сыну распоряжения. Потом я проведу тебя к Хаявани.

- Спасибо тебе, Ганни!

Ганнибал вышел. Белый Шторм встал и стал разминать затекшие лапы. Переход с юга Охотничьих угодий на их север не обещает быть легкой прогулкой.

К концу дня они прошли все угодья без приключений и вышли к окраине. Там Белый Шторм стал принюхиваться. Запах показался знакомым... Да! Это был запах Сабры. Дети были тут.

Идя по следу, они вскоре вышли к лагерю.

Хаявани готовился к отдыху, когда его потревожили. Он отвел детей в загон, поставил стражу. Кэй и несколько львов отправились на охоту. Он собрался полежать, когда пришел часовой и сказал, что его ищет большой белый лев.

- Кто! Что еще за белый лев! Черт, этого мне только не хватало! Не успел прийти, уже тревога! Чего ему надо!

- Не знаю, хозяин! Говорит, срочное дело!

- Пусть завтра придет!

- Он сказал, что, либо вы придете к нему сами, либо он силой придет к вам!

- Что-о! А ну-ка, где этот наглец!

- Там, у входа в лагерь, хозяин...

Хаявани был взбешен наглостью, с которой его потревожили. Он намеревался задать взбучку, тому, кто это сделал, но поостыл, увидев Белого Шторма. Подойдя поближе, он узнал его:

- Белый Гигант!

- Рад, что ты в курсе, кто я, Хаявани. А то кое-кто уже забывает об этом...

Хаявани улыбнулся:

- Как же можно забыть легендарного чемпиона! Все-таки три победы к ряду, ни одного поражения!

- Очень хорошо, что ты помнишь про мои победы. Дело у меня к тебе неотложное.

- Какое! – участливо спросил Хаявани.

- Ты похитил из Прайдлэнда, где я живу, моих детей. Отдай их мне!

- Каких детей! Нет у меня никаких детей!

- Брось придуриваться, Хаявани! Я шел по следу, а от Долины Прайдов сократил путь через пустыню. Я по запаху знаю, они здесь. Сабра, Киншаса и Кизура. Отдай их мне, иначе я разорву тебя на части. Тебя и любого, кто придет тебе на помощь!

- Ха! Они – не твои дети! У них нет родителей!

- Пока еще есть, Хаявани. Я также требую сказать, что с похищенными Кову и Киарой! Где они и кто их похитил!

- Я ничего тебе не собираюсь говорить! Стража!

Появились пятеро львов.

- И все! – поднял голову Белый Шторм: - Всего пять мертвецов! А мне говорили, у тебя тут целая армия! Советую тебе отдать моих детей мне! Сабра и Киншаса – мои приёмные дети, а Кизура – племянница. Если не веришь, приведи детей и спроси сам. По закону, ты обязан отпустить родственников свободного льва, если он требует. Иначе я могу забрать их силой. Даже один я справлюсь со всеми вами!

Хаявани задумался. У него не было свежих сил. Вся его стража – те, кто был в походе. Все устали. Помощь не поспеет. Но есть зацепка... Хаявани обернулся к страже:

- Приведите детей!

Один из львов ушел и вскоре вернулся, ведя впереди себя Сабру, Киншасу и Кизуру. Увидев Белого Шторма, Сабра радостно закричал:

- Учитель!

Хаявани посмотрел на Белого Шторма:

- Кто!

- Приемный отец и Учитель! – громко и четко ответил Белый Шторм, добавив: - И дядя Кизуры!

- Папа, спаси нас! – крикнула Киншаса.

- Дядя, как я рада, что ты нашел нас! – изо все сил завопила Кизура.

- Достаточно! – рявкнул Хаявани. Теперь у него не было выхода, детей придется отдать. Чертов Лукулл, он обманул! Сказал, что родителей у детей нет, что их никто не найдет! А их нашли уже тут же! Да еще кто – Белый Гигант! Ну не связываться же с ним! Хотя и выкуп попросить можно...

Быстро сообразив про выкуп, Хаявани сказал:

- Хорошо! Ты получишь детей. Но я требую компенсацию. Ты поохотишься для нас. С тебя три туши за львят к завтрашнему полудню. И не старых, а молодых. Да, мясо молодых бычков. Все по закону, Гигант!

Белый Шторм приблизился и навис над Хаявани. Его глаза налились кровью:

- К завтрашнему полудню ты получишь свое мясо молодых бычков. Но если с детьми что случится... Ты сам станешь мясом молодых бычков. Я тебе это гарантирую... И еще. Где Кову и Киара!

- Тише, зачем такие угрозы... Завтра я тебе все и скажу! – ответил с легкой улыбкой Хаявани.

- Смотри, я ловлю тебя на слове... – Белый Шторм посмотрел на львят: - Потерпите, милые мои! Завтра я заберу вас отсюда!

- Поскорее, папа! Мы так ждали тебя! – крикнул Сабра.

- Уведите их! – снова рявкнул Хаявани. Детей увели. Белый Шторм посмотрел им вслед и вернулся к поджидавшему его за кустарником Ганнибалу.

- Ну что! Где дети!

- Эта падаль потребовала три туши за них. Мясо молодых бычков! – голос Белого Шторма дрожал от ярости: - Отведи меня ночью к водопою буйволов.

- Ты же не собираешься... – Ганнибал осекся от взгляда Белого Шторма. Он молча показал направление.

Хаявани был уверен, что у Гиганта ничего не выйдет. Редко кому удавалось забить молодого буйвола. Молодой буйвол силен, кроме того, стадо могло прийти ему на помощь. Если будет видеть, что быка можно спасти. Тогда вообще охота будет неудачной в лучшем случае, а в худшем – смертельной. Тем более завалить трех быков за один раз... Это невозможно. Но у Белого Шторма была своя тактика. Он незаметно подобрался к водопою и подождал, пока молодые напьются и отойдут. Тогда к воде подойдут более старые, а молодняк останется на окраине стада. В этот момент он наметил ближайшую к себе жертву и издал низкий рык, заставлявший жертву оцепенеть. Нескольких секунд хватило, чтобы выпрыгнуть из укрытия, двумя прыжками достигнуть быка и вцепиться в его шею. Бык заревел, стадо пришло в движение. Белый Шторм использовал свой вес и всю свою силу, чтобы подобраться к шейным артериям. Его челюсти вонзились в одну из них. Бык стал кружить на месте, но он уже был смертельно ранен. Из стада отделилось несколько буйволов и двинулись к раненому на подмогу. Белый Шторм тут же отскочил от жертвы и двумя прыжками скрылся в кустарнике. Быки подошли к раненому и окружили его. Белый Шторм перевел дыхание и снова нацелился. На этот раз уже на еще более молодого бычка. Из-за переполоха он отдалился от основного стада. Снова издав рык, Белый Шторм кинулся в атаку. Ему удалось сбить бычка и даже перевернуть его на спину. Он тут же вонзился ему в глотку. Бычок заревел, но его рев быстро перерос в хрип. Белый Шторм снова отступил в укрытие. Стадо было напугано и быстро двигалось по кругу, не зная, где опасность. Весь строй смешался. Сильные вытеснили более слабых на окраину. И снова там был самый молодняк. И снова один отстал. Белый Шторм собрал все последние силы и бросился вперед. Его атака снова удалась. Тем же приемом он поразил намеченную жертву. Но на этот раз помощь была близка. Увидев врага, несколько быков ринулись на Белого Шторма. Один из быков едва не пробил тело льва своими рогами. Однако и касательного удара было достаточно. Раненый Белый Шторм едва отпрыгнул в сторону и увернулся от других рогов. Скрывшись в кустарнике, он затаился и стал ждать.

Запах крови стал привлекать внимание. У водопоя появились крокодилы. Вскоре стадо вынуждено было уйти. Только три тела остались у водопоя. Белый Шторм покинул убежище и подбежал к телам. Он перетащил самых молодых к телу первой жертвы и уселся рядом. В этот момент появился Ганнибал:

- Ого! В жизни ничего подобного не видел! Тебе удалось!

- Иди... к Хаявани... Пусть приведет... львят сюда... – сквозь одышку сказал Белый Шторм.

Хаявани был неприятно удивлен тем, что охота удалась. Он вовремя пришел – вокруг туш уже кружились стервятники и на подходе были гиены.

- Где дети! – спросил Белый Шторм.

- Все по-честному, по закону... – ответил Хаявани и сделал знак головой. Сопровождавший его лев отошел в сторону, и из-за его спины выбежали львята. Белый Шторм встал и, слегка покачиваясь, подошел к ним.

- Где Кову и Киара! – спросил он Хаявани: - Ты обещал ответить!

- Обещал – отвечу. Не знаю! Я лишь за детьми ходил.

- Но ты знаешь имена, значит ты знаешь, кто их похитил! Отвечай!

- Не знаю. Мы разошлись в пустыне. Это был единичный поход. Я не знаю тех ребят...

Хаявани лгал. Белый Шторм чувствовал это. Но сделать ничего не мог. Сейчас не было сил для драки. Надо было уводить львят.

- Хорошо, - сказал он, помолчав: - Но если ты мне солгал... Ты ответишь мне за это!

- Удачи тебе, Гигант! – хитро улыбнулся Хаявани.

- Пошли домой, - сказал Ганнибал.

- Пошли...

Они молча шли через Охотничьи угодья к тому месту, которое Белый Шторм раньше называл своим домом здесь. Он жил там во время обучения у Ганнибала. Старик еще помнит это место, оказывается...

Небольшая пещера в одной из скал так и не была никем занята. Из неё был неплохой вид на Охотничьи угодья в целом. Была видна и поляна Ганнибала.

Белый Шторм тяжело улегся на землю. Левый бок, куда пришелся скользящий удар, сильно болел, хотя крови уже не было. Однако охоты для того, чтобы накормить детей, сегодня не будет – сил не было абсолютно...

Львята сгрудились в кучу и молча чего-то ждали. Белый Шторм посмотрел на них и сказал:

- Подойдите ко мне...

Сабра вышел вперед и сказал:

- Учитель, это я во всем виноват, это я предложил выйти наружу, посмотреть на падающую звезду и это я соврал Кову про то, что мы идем к тебе на восток... Это правда, что их похитили!

- Да, Сабра, их похитили...

Кизура подошла к Белому Шторму, уткнулась носом в его живот и тихо заплакала. Белый Шторм накрыл её лапой и сказал:

- Не плачь, Кизура, мы найдем их обязательно! Обязательно... Все будет хорошо.

Сабра и Киншаса легли рядом. Кизура перестала плакать:

- Правда найдем!

- Обещаю, - сказал Белый Шторм и улыбнулся ей: - Вы теперь в безопасности. Мы найдем Кову и Киару и вернемся домой, где вы все это забудете как страшный сон. Вам было страшно, я знаю по себе, но теперь все закончилось. Вам нечего бояться.

- Что нам будет? – тихо спросил Сабра.

- Ну, все зависит от того, что вы натворили. Пока я не вижу, за что вас наказывать. Вы пошли ко мне на север, и вас похитили... Вот только зачем вы пошли наружу? Что за падающую звезду вы хотели увидеть и зачем? И еще. Сабра, не надо врать. Я чувствую неправду. Это благородно, что ты выгораживаешь и защищаешь своих подруг, но мне очень важно знать всю правду без утайки, какая она бы не была. Поэтому давайте по порядку. С самого начала.

Львята рассказали все. Белый Шторм немного помолчал, потом сказал:

- Что ж, хотя мне еще не все понятно в этой истории, я одно могу обещать. Я найду того, кто все это устроил, и накажу его примерно. Страх прошел?

- Да... – ответил Сабра.

- Ну вот и хорошо! А теперь ложитесь спать и постарайтесь хорошенько выспаться.

Стоявший неподалеку Ганнибал тихо кашлянул. Белый Шторм извиняющимся голосом сказал:

- Прости меня, Ганни! Дети, это Ганнибал. Он – мой тренер и друг здесь. Он нам помогает, его не надо бояться.

- Здравствуйте, Ганнибал... – ответил тихий хор детских голосов.

- Отдыхайте, я посторожу вход. Как твой бок, Гигант!

- Терпимо.

- Почему он тебя зовет Гигантом? – спросила Кизура.

- Так меня здесь звали когда-то... – ответил Белый Шторм.

Белый Шторм проснулся от тихого спора и знакомого запаха:

- Я должна увидеть его, Ганни!

- Он спит. И вообще, уходи, Кэй! Не думаю, что он захочет видеть тебя! Оставь тушу, я её сам передам. Не боись, не съем всю сам... Уходи!

- Пожалуйста, я должна его видеть! Боже, если бы я знала, что это его дети!

- Откуда ты знаешь про детей!

- Я была вместе с Хаявани...

- И после этого ты хочешь еще его видеть! Иди отсюда, слышишь, Кэй, ради Бога, не заставляй кого-либо брать грех на душу... Он в ярости за детей!

Белый Шторм тихо встал и прошел к выходу. Львята не просыпались.

Он узнал её сразу. Встретив её взгляд, Белый Шторм почувствовал, как сжимается сердце. Когда-то этот взгляд был самым желанным...

- Я все слышал, Кэй. Что тебе нужно?

- Я просто хотела снова увидеть тебя... – тихо ответила Кэй.

- Увидела, дальше что!

- Прошу тебя, Джиту! Не говори со мной так!

- По-другому ты не заслуживаешь! Я слышал, ты участвовала в походе Хаявани! Чего ты пришла сюда!

- Джиту, прости меня! Я знаю, я причинила тебе много страданий... Ты когда-то любил меня. Не знаю, любишь ли до сих пор...

- Нет!

- Я понимаю... – Кэй опустила взгляд: - Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я любила тебя тогда и все еще люблю. Ты – мой единственный идеал. Я это поняла только когда ты ушел. Прости меня!

- Мне ты сказала другое! Я отпустил тебя искать свое счастье, свой идеал! Что ж, видимо, ты его нашла в Хаявани! Возвращайся к нему, а то он будет искать тебя...

- Я ушла от него. Я жалею, что связалась с ними...

- Ты бросила его! И снова пришла ко мне! Кэй, вся твоя жизнь как походы к водопою. Сегодня один лев, потом брошу, будет другой. Ты все еще не нашла свой идеал!

- Я нашла его. Это ты. Я ошиблась тогда...

- Ошиблась! Нет, Кэй, это я ошибся тогда! Я поверил тебе, а ты бросила меня. Сначала я тебя устраивал, потом ты сказала, что мы не подходим друг другу. Теперь ты хочешь сказать обратное! Прости, ты опоздала. Года на три... И давай не будем об этом больше.

- Я бы очень хотела, чтобы мы остались друзьями. Я хочу помочь тебе... Я не знала, зачем мы идем в этот поход.

- Могла бы догадаться!

- Потом уже поздно было. Хаявани сказал, это будет просто поход, без захватов.

- Ты что, вчера родилась! Когда это были походы аутсайдеров просто так, без захвата!

- Ты выслушаешь меня, наконец! – Белый Шторм снова услышал голос, полный силы и гордости. Когда-то он ценил именно за это – внутреннюю красоту и силу. Потом он часто вспоминал её именно такой – гордой и независимой.

- Говори.

- Родителей этой девочки, Кизуры, похитили Лукулл с Килемой из отряда Харири...

- Харири!

- Его с нами не было. Но парня отнесут к нему. Я слышала, что его хотят сделать «грушей». Килема хвастался, что он долго не проживет. Львицу Лукулл забрал к себе. Куда они отправились точно, я не знаю. Скорее всего, в Долину Гладиаторов. Лукулл зачем-то хочет спрятать её.

- Харири участвует во всем этом похищении!

- Насколько я поняла, нет. Он просто одолжил своих ребят Лукуллу за вознаграждение.

- Что будешь делать, Гигант? – спросил Ганнибал.

- Завтра встречусь с другом детства... – ответил Белый Шторм.

- Я ничего не знала о тебе, но когда узнала, что ты пришел за львятами и заплатил выкуп, я тут же отправилась к тебе! Я знаю, после такой охоты ты должен быть очень уставшим. Поэтому я принесла тебе и львятам тушу антилопы...

- Спасибо, Кэй. Прощай. Не думаю, что нам стоит встречаться слишком часто... Я теперь другой, прошлое не вернешь.

С этими словами он подошел к лежащей у входа туши и потащил её внутрь. Кэй вздохнула и сказала:

- Прости меня, любимый. И я так рада, что ты вернулся...

Глава 9. Старый друг детства.

Когда Белый Шторм ложился снова рядом, проснулся вдруг Сабра. Белый Шторм спросил:

- Ты чего проснулся? Что-то тревожит?

- Мне вдруг стало холодно. Ты куда уходил!

- Никуда. Просто одна моя знакомая львица принесла нам обед. Когда отдохнем, будет что поесть. А пока спи.

- А что мы будем делать завтра?

- Я пойду за Кову. А вы останетесь здесь вместе с моим другом Ганнибалом и будете ждать нашего возвращения...

- Учитель, возьми меня с собой! Я не хочу оставаться тут один!

Белый Шторм обнял Сабру и сказал:

- И ты бросишь тут маленьких львиц одних! Это недостойное сына Шторма поведение! Ты должен защищать их! Ты теперь для них главный лев!

- Я еще маленький львенок!

- Поверь мне, здесь многие быстро взрослеют. Иначе не выжить. Теперь ты должен вести себя как настоящий взрослый лев. Ты должен защищать своих львиц. Один я со всем не справлюсь. Давай договоримся. Я займусь Кову и буду охотиться по ночам, а ты, пока меня не будет рядом, будешь присматривать за Киншасой и Кизурой.

- ОК! – Сабра быстро свернулся калачиком и закрыл глаза. Он был так рад, когда увидел Учителя, что не хотел расставаться ни на минуту. Он боялся, что что-то может помешать им вместе уйти. Но сейчас он чувствовал, Учителю нужна его помощь, и он конечно её окажет. И заодно себя проверит. И вообще, теперь ему не страшно ни капельки. Если что, Белый Шторм везде их сможет найти и прийти на помощь вовремя. Сабра в этом не сомневался.

Белый Шторм не мог заснуть. На него нахлынули воспоминания. Когда-то ему тоже нужна была помощь. Но прийти было некому.

Он снова вспомнил свою маму, Калашу, и их последние дни вместе. Они жили всегда вдвоем на окраине Долины Прайдов. Сколько он себя помнил в детстве, он нередко подолгу оставался один в небольшой пещере, пока мама ходила на охоту. Мама всегда говорила ему прятаться днем и никуда не ходить, так как они слишком заметны своей окраской шерсти. Калаша еще к тому же имела большие тигриные полоски по всему телу, поэтому её движение на открытой местности не могло не остаться незамеченным. Калаша сама часто ходила на охоту ближе к закату солнца и к полуночи всегда возвращалась с добычей. Белый Шторм, тогда еще Джитузури, рос и готовился вскоре пойти вместе с мамой на охоту. Он уже умел охотиться на мелкую добычу и хотел пойти на большую дичь. Однако не успел. Джитузури четко помнил, что говорила ему мама перед уходом на свою последнюю охоту:

- Смотри в оба, Джиту! Если появится какой чужой лев, сразу уходи и прячься.

- Но мама, здесь никогда не бывает чужих львов!

- Мало ли! Они могут появиться где угодно и откуда угодно. Особенно эти аутсайдеры. Что-то много их следов вокруг!..

- А кто это такие, мама!

- Это очень опасные львы, сынок. Я потом тебе расскажу про них.

- Ты скоро меня возьмешь на охоту, мама! Я уже вырос!

Калаша нежно поцеловала его в щеку и с улыбкой сказала:

- Да! Ты уже такой большой и сильный! Я очень скоро возьму тебя на охоту. Обещаю! А сейчас иди и жди меня. Я недалеко видела табун зебр. Я скоро вернусь!

- О, мама, поймай побольше! Я обожаю зебр!

- Я знаю!

С этими словами Калаша исчезла на закате солнца. Джитузури устроился поудобнее и стал ждать. Временами он вслушивался в звуки саванны. Но все было спокойно. Он стал дремать, когда услышал звуки яростной схватки или львов или львиц, издалека было трудно разобрать. Но то, что где-то дрались, было очевидно. Джитузури иногда видел и слышал такие бои, когда гулял с мамой по территориям окрестных прайдлэндов. И эти звуки его встревожили. Он начал тревожиться еще сильнее, когда мама что-то долго не возвращалась домой. К утру он, очень сильно обеспокоенный, покинул свое убежище. Он решил все-таки сходить туда, куда накануне вечером пошла мама.

Он нашел её неподалеку от пастбища зебр. Издали казалось, что она просто лежит на земле и спит. Ветер трепал её шерсть.

- Мама! – позвал её Джитузури.

Мама не откликнулась. Она продолжала лежать. Он подбежал к ней и снова позвал. Реакции не последовало. Джитузури обошел её и увидел, что её глаза были закрыты, а клыки оскалены. Он также увидел лужу крови под её телом. Только теперь стало понятно, что в тех звуках борьбы потревожило Джитузури. Он никогда раньше не слышал, поэтому не узнал сразу, боевой рев матери. А сейчас он понял, что дралась именно она. И проиграла бой насмерть...

Джитузури не плакал. Он тихо лег рядом с остывавшим телом и продолжал лежать, пока не появились гиены и стервятники. Тогда он встал и, не говоря ни слова, медленно пошел прочь, не глядя куда. Несколько дней он просто бродил по окраинам, не ощущая голода. Наконец, он сильно ослабел и вернулся к месту гибели матери. Её обглоданные кости еще лежали на том же месте. Он снова лег рядом и закрыл глаза. Внезапно, он снова ощутил её запах. Он увидел её живую и невредимую.

- Мама! – он хотел было подбежать к ней, но её суровый и осуждающий взгляд остановил его.

- Тебе нельзя ко мне! – сказала она.

- Почему, мама! Я хочу быть с тобой!

- Я тоже, сынок! Но Джиту, ты должен жить дальше! Сейчас тебе еще рано идти сюда. Ты должен выжить! Я так хотела увидеть тебя взрослым и сильным, львом, которого будут уважать, любить, бояться! Неужели ты лишишь меня моей мечты!

- Нет, мама! Но...

- Никаких «но»! Ты все умеешь, ты силен! Вставай, иди охотиться! И ничего не бойся!

- Мама, не покидай меня!

- Я не покину тебя. Пока ты помнишь меня в своем сердце, я всегда буду с тобой. А теперь вставай и иди, Джиту! Я верю в тебя, сынок!

Джитузури проснулся. На него смотрело несколько пар глаз стервятников. Он встал и тихо пошел. Стервятники явно были разочарованы...

Сначала он питался мелкими грызунами, добытыми им самим. Через несколько дней он попробовал охотиться на зебр. Первая же охота принесла положительный результат. Почувствовав возврат сил, он решил испытать их в поимке буйвола – самой опасной жертвы, на которую охотилась его мама. И едва не погиб. Именно тогда он усвоил, что буйволы редко когда оставляют своего сородича. К тому же он все еще был недостаточно большим для такой охоты. Хотя и больше размерами своих полуторагодовалых сородичей из других прайдов, через земли которых он тайком пробирался по вечерам, ночам и утрам.

Спустя месяц после гибели матери, Джитузури однажды оказался на окраине саванны. Дольше была пустыня. Внезапно он услышал шорох сзади. Он обернулся и увидел группу направлявшихся к нему львов. Он не испугался их, но решил посторониться. Однако к своему удивлению, он увидел, что идут они именно к нему. Тогда он попытался скрыться и был окружен пятью львами. Один из них, видимо, старший, ехидно сказал:

- Привет!

- Кто вы!

- Мы! Мы славные аутсайдеры! Правда, ребята!

Остальные живо закивали головами в знак согласия. Главный продолжил:

- А ты, как я вижу совсем один! Бедненький!..

- Я не один!

- А врать нехорошо. Мы уже несколько дней наблюдаем за тобой. В общем так! – голос стал стальным: - Ты идешь с нами сам или нам применить силу!

- Так просто я вам не дамся! – вызывающе ответил Джитузури.

- Ого, какой смелый! Мне он определенно нравится! Из него выйдет отличная «груша»! Ну-ка, ребятки, взять его!

Схватка была короткой, но яростной. Джитузури не мог, конечно же, победить пятерых взрослых львов, но успел сильно покусать и поцарапать двоих, прежде чем его лишили сознания:

- Черт! Он мне лапу прокусил, гаденыш! И еще шрам на лицо посадил! Дайте, я перегрызу ему глотку! – истошно вопил один.

- Успокойся, нечего было лицо и лапы подставлять! – отрезал старший: - Все! Берем его и уходим.

- Как мы пойдем, если у меня лапа сочится кровью! – не унимался старший: - По запаху и следам нас тут же найдут стервятники или даже местный король с подмогой!

- А ведь верно! – заметил старший: - Ребята, помогите ему...

Вскоре уже четверка львов уходила из Долины, оставляя на растерзание стервятникам и гиенам тело раненого Джитузури сообщника. И хотя не Джитузури убил его, это был первый лев, погибший из-за драки с ним. Хотя Джитузури не узнал этого никогда...

Джитузури очнулся уже в незнакомой саванне. Голова сильно болела. Он привстал и огляделся. Вокруг было много других львов. Большинство из них дралось в парах. Тут его взгляд зацепил главного из тех, кто похитил его. Он стоял и разговаривал с каким-то уже немолодым, но крепкого телосложения львом. Джитузури подполз поближе и прислушался:

- Зачем ты приволок мне его! – спрашивал старый лев.

- Я думаю, он тебя заинтересует как отличная «груша». Мы наткнулись на останки белой тигрицы, а возле неё были следы этого молодого льва. Мы наблюдали за ним. Сначала мы думали, что он ни на что не годен, и хотели оставить его в покое. Но потом увидели его на охоте. Он прирожденный боец, охотник! Говорю тебе, это стоящий экземпляр!

- Как тот, что ты привел на позапрошлой неделе!

- А что такое! Разве он плох!

- Он уже никакой! Он мертв. Убили в третьей тренировке... Слабаком оказался! Ты где их отыскиваешь, этих сирот-то! Возле трупов матерей, что ли! Такие сироты ничего не стоят ибо не имеют сил и инстинктов выживания! Они часто плохо обучены даже простой охоте! А ты тащишь их ко мне, в школу гладиаторов, и пытаешься всучить за баснословную цену – две туши зебр за штуку! Я, конечно, старый уже лев, но еще не маразматик!

- Этот стоит того, поверь, Ганнибал! Он не побоялся драться с нами, прокусил одному лапу и сильно расцарапал морды двоим! Хочешь, сам убедись!

- Да! – недоверчиво спросил Ганнибал: - Ладно, пойдем, покажешь его.

Они подошли к Джитузури. Тот сразу сжался и встал в защитную стойку, которую видел раньше от мамы. Старый лев стал обходить его со всех сторон. Джитузури не упускал его из виду. Наконец, Ганнибал остановился:

- Хм, у него определенно есть задатки...

- А я что говорю! – обрадовался второй: - Ганнибал, я же тебе настоящий стоящий товар предлагаю! «Груша» просто отличная! Он вынослив, силен!

- Ладно, ладно... Сколько ты за него хочешь?

- Как всегда, две туши зебр. От сердца отрываю такой экземпляр!

- Да! Может, скажешь, что жалко продавать! Тогда оставляй себе!

- Но он стоит двух зебр!

- Он еще ничего не стоит. Это ты так оцениваешь его будущие способности. Которых может и не оказаться. Не знаю, зачем я слушаю тебя?.. Ну, ладно. У меня сейчас в наличных запасах туша зебры и туша молодой импалы. Это все, что я могу тебе предложить. Берешь!

Старший похититель задумался. Импала, конечно, не зебра, но кушать-то все равно хочется...

- Ладно, по лапам! Теперь ты его хозяин!

- Иди в крайнюю пещеру, там туши. Клео!

Подошел молодой лев.

- Клео, проводи этого работорговца в кладовую и отдай ему туши зебры и импалы. Потом вернешься сюда.

- А туши свежие? – поинтересовался работорговец.

- Не боись, не тухлятина. Еще вчера мирно паслись тут недалеко. Ступай!

- И тебе всего хорошего, Ганнибал! Приятно иметь дело с тобой!

- Не взаимно.

Они остались вдвоем. Ганнибал еще раз осмотрел Джитузури со всех сторон, наконец, сел перед ним и сказал:

- Привет. Меня зовут Ганнибал и я теперь твой хозяин!

- У меня нет хозяина! Я свободен! – огрызнулся Джитузури.

- Ты действительно смел так отвечать, малыш! Ты меня не боишься!

- Нет! – соврал Джитузури. На самом деле он был сильно напуган и от того старался еще больше выглядеть бесстрашно.

- Хорошо. Как тебя зовут?

- Джитузури.

- Странное имя... Ладно, посмотрим, какое оно станет дальше: славное или бесславное. Сколько тебе лет!

- Полтора года...

- Ого, а уже такой большой! Ты просто гигант тогда!

- Отпустите меня, я ничего вам не сделал!

- Дело не в том, что ты нам сделал или не сделал. Дело в том, что ты теперь принадлежишь мне и будешь жить и служить тут. Тебя похитили, привели сюда, в Охотничьи угодья и продали в школу гладиаторов. Скоро ты узнаешь, кто такие гладиаторы. Ты будешь тренироваться с ними, быть их «грушей». И сам учиться. Твоя жизнь принадлежит мне.

- Моя жизнь принадлежит мне и никому другому!

- Да-а! А мне принадлежит право тут казнить или миловать. И если я только прикажу, тебя разорвут на части! Ты хочешь выжить!

- Да... – тихо ответил Джитузури.

- Правильно! И все хотят выжить... Если ты будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу, хорошо, если ты сильный и выносливый, то выживешь. И может, я тебя отпущу.

- Как скоро?..

- Все зависит от тебя, Джитузури... – ответил Ганнибал.

Так они познакомились – будущий чемпион и его тренер.

Белый Шторм снова открыл глаза. На горизонте забрезжил рассвет. Пора было вставать.

Белый Шторм встал и потянулся. Львята тут же проснулись.

- Ты куда! – испуганно спросила Кизура.

- Я собираюсь пойти за Кову, твоим папой.

- А почему нас не будишь! – недовольно спросила Киншаса.

- Потому что я собираюсь идти один... – ответил Белый Шторм.

На несколько секунд воцарилось полное молчание.

- Ты нас оставляешь одних?.. – тихо спросила Кизура.

- Нет. Вы останетесь с Ганнибалом, моим другом. Еда уже тут. Сабра будет за старшего. Из пещеры ни на шаг! Тут вы в относительной безопасности. Никто вас тут не найдет, если не будете высовываться наружу! Я через день-два вернусь.

- А если... – начала было Киншаса.

- Никаких если! – отрезал Белый Шторм: - Я сказал, что вернусь, значит, вернусь!

Белый Шторм увидел слезы у Кизуры, подошел и поцеловал её:

- Не бойся, Кизура! Я иду за твоим папой, и быстрее у меня получится без вас. Да и безопаснее... Я обещаю, приду с ним!

- Правда! – глаза Кизуры блестели от слез и надежды.

- Правда.

Белый Шторм поцеловал Киншасу, Сабру и исчез из пещеры.

Он отправился на встречу со своим старым другом, с которым не виделся с момента ухода отсюда. Он рассчитывал найти его там, где приблизительно указал Ганнибал. И не ошибся.

В то время, когда Белый Шторм покинул львят, чтобы отправиться за Кову, сам Кову в сопровождении своих похитителей и охранников вошел в лагерь Харири. Харири – рослый мускулистый лев, с золотистой шерстью и такого же цвета густой гривой, встречал их:

- Так. Наконец-то. Где вас черти носят! Уже объявлена награда победителю Чемпионата! Лукулл вернулся еще вчера, и, если вы хотите обладать давно обещанной львицей, то надо потренироваться как можно лучше.

- Шеф, предприятие завершилось успехом. Вот плата Лукулла за участие! – Килема кивнул на Кову.

- Что! Мы договаривались на десяток туш антилоп, а он дарит мне этого бройлерного птенца! На кой черт он мне сдался!

- Он будет отличной «грушей» для вас и нас, сэр. С его помощью мы получим главный приз чемпионата! - ответил Килема.

Харири впился придирчивым взглядом в Кову:

- Вы где его откопали! Он же не подходит для этого! Он слабоват, да я сомневаюсь, что он долго продержится вообще! Лукулл надул вас как котят!

- Если ты говоришь обо мне, обращайся ко мне! – вызывающе сказал Кову: - Хочешь проверить мою силу!

Харири приблизился к Кову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:

- Это вызов!

- А почему бы и нет? – Кову не отвел глаза под взглядом Харири.

- Ты уверен, что хочешь так быстро умереть?

- Я вообще умирать не собираюсь!

- Отлично! Тогда помолчи, раб!

- Я не раб!

- О, нет! Ты – раб! Тебя захватили мои ребята и притащили сюда как награду за их помощь. Мне награду за то, что я их отпустил с Лукуллом. Так что ты – мой раб теперь! Правда, я еще не знаю, что с тобой делать. Ты не годишься стать ни «грушей» ни, тем более, гладиатором...

- Мой отец был великим гладиатором!

- Да! Как его имя!

- Шторм!

- Что-то знакомое... – задумался Харири: - Впрочем, это не делает гладиатора из тебя! Кстати, где твой отец сейчас!

Кову промолчал. Харири улыбнулся:

- Надо полагать, его уже нет на этом свете! Что ж, тебе не повезло! Ладно, правила просты. Ты делаешь то, что я тебе скажу, и если выживешь и заслужишь, то я отпущу тебя. Если захочешь, конечно... Вопросы есть! Нет! Тогда последний вопрос. Тебя как зовут?

- Кову.

- А меня Харири. И не вздумай больше дерзить мне, Кову!

- Шеф, а как же насчет наших тренировок! – спросил Килема: - Ты собираешься кого-то выставлять на Чемпионат или нет! Если да, отдай его нам, мы будем тренироваться с ним.

- Его откормить надо, может, станет побольше, - сказал Харири: - Пока не дам, тренируйтесь сами. А им я займусь немного позже. Через несколько дней решу, что делать. Может, и отдам его вам в «груши»...

- А нельзя ли побыстрее решить! – не унимался Килема: - Нам нужна «груша»!

- Килема, ты собираешься тут кого-то убить специально! – спросил Харири: - Мне не нужна кровь этого молодого льва, пока не подготовленного к тренировкам!

- Он готов, хозяин! – продолжал Килема: - Он неплохо дерется.

- Да-а! Ладно, пусть отдыхает до завтра. Все! Отведите его в загон и накормите.

С этими словами Харири развернулся и пошел к себе в пещеру. Он не очень любил жару.

Вечером, когда он готовился отправиться поохотиться, его потревожили:

- Хозяин, там у границы лагеря стоит белый лев и требует с вами встречи.

- Кто?

- Белый лев...

- Где он! – Харири не дослушал до конца. Он быстро пошел к границе, у которой увидел белое пятно. Он не ошибся. Это был он.

- ТЫ! Ты вернулся! – Харири не хватало слов от удивления: - Я чертовски рад тебя видеть снова!

Белый Шторм вздохнул:

- Привет, Харири! Я тоже рад...

Первое знакомство Белого Шторма и Харири произошло через полгода после похищения. В тот день Джитузури был переведен в общую группу для тренировок. Он все еще был «грушей», но теперь тренировки расширялись. Ганнибал решил обучать Джитузури.

Джитузури в первый день растерялся при общей кормежке. И едва остался без куска мяса. Раньше его обычно приводили к остаткам. Плюс он добывал грызунов сам. А тут перед учениками выложили несколько туш, и все они, как по команде, кинулись к ним и стали, толкаясь и отбиваясь, разрывать их на куски. Более сильные отталкивали слабых, и последним почти ничего не доставалось. Джитузури сначала опешил от увиденного, но потом, сообразив, что сейчас сам останется без обеда, ринулся в толпу. Пробившись к туше, он вцепился зубами в кусок побольше и тут же обнаружил еще чьи-то зубы с противоположной стороны.

- Это мое мясо! Я первый! – крикнул Джитузури и в этот момент соперник вырвал кусок спора и стал уходить. Джитузури прыгнул вперед и нагнал обидчика. Повалив его на траву, он попытался отобрать кусок мяса. Но второй лев сильным ударом сбросил его. Тогда Джитузури кинулся в бой. Они сцепились и покатились по траве. В этот момент спорный кусок украли уже другие. Схватка продолжалась еще недолго. Джитузури удалось одержать верх, хотя с большим трудом. Он смог захватить его горло, прижав врага к земле.

- Ладно, сдаюсь! – завопил он: - Забирай свой кусок!

- Так бы сразу и сделал! – ответил Джитузури: - В следующий раз тебе не поздоровится еще больше!..

Однако когда он встал и огляделся, то уже не нашел мяса. Второй лев встал и отряхнулся. Потом посмотрел на Джитузури и покачал головой:

- Что, не досталось! Не повезло тебе, парнишка! В следующий раз не болтай языком!

- Может, мне тебя съесть! – зло и угрожающе произнес Джитузури.

В этот момент появился третий лев с большим куском мяса в зубах. Он бросил его к лапам второго и сказал:

- Харири, а где твой кусок! Сегодня была твоя очередь добывать мясо!..

- Да вот, мелюзга помешала!

- Ага, я видел. Эта мелюзга тебе чуть глотку не перегрызла!

- Ему просто повезло, Кизунгура, просто повезло! – раздраженно сказал Харири.

- Ладно тебе... – миролюбиво сказал Кизунгура: - Я добыл нам обоим.

Джитузури встал и медленно побрел прочь. Его переполняло чувство голода и обиды на себя и этого наглого льва, которого звали Харири. Его остановил окрик Харири:

- Эй, ты! Как там тебя! Иди сюда!

Джитузури обернулся:

- Чего тебе!

- Жрать хочешь! Тогда иди сюда, тебе говорю!

Кизунгура снова держал в зубах добытое в бою мясо. Харири стоял и смотрел на Джитузури. Джитузури подошел:

- Ты что, решил поиздеваться надо мною!

- Пошли с нами!

Втроем они ушли в небольшую пещеру. Там Кизунгура быстро разорвал мясо на три части и одну кинул Джитузури:

- За упрямство и силу!

Харири взял свой кусок и сказал:

- Тебя как зовут?

- Джитузури.

- Будем звать Джей! – уверенно сказал Харири: - Меня зовут Харири, его – Кизунгура. Слушай, ты не обижайся. Но тут так заведено. Если ты не успеешь отхватить мясо, останешься без обеда.

- Это я уже понял. С чего вы вдруг расщедрились ко мне? Решили совесть загладить!

- Моя совесть чиста. Просто ты нам понравился. Есть в тебе что-то необычное.

- И что же?

- Ты не такой как все.

- И очень сильный, - добавил Кизунгура.

- Ему просто повезло. Я недооценил его, - сказал Харири: - И хватит об этом!

- Мы можем продолжить, когда ты будешь правильно меня оценивать, - заметил Джитузури: - Я готов в любое время!

- Залижите сегодняшние раны, господа! – сказал Кизунгура: - И не стоит нам драться тут.

- За мясо – стоит! – сказал Джитузури: - Я хочу выжить и вырваться отсюда!

- А мы, значит, хотим тут цветочки нюхать! – воскликнул Харири: - Послушай, Джей, тут все хотят выжить, только не все смогут! По одиночке, это сложно. Без друзей не обойтись!

- А вы друзья? – спросил Джитузури.

- Нет, он – мой папа! – саркастически сказал Харири: - Конечно, мы друзья!

- Почему другие тут выживают без друзей?

- Потому что каждый смотрит в свою сторону. Каждый думает только о том, как самому выжить! А если объединиться, к примеру, шансы выжить удваиваются. Мы вдвоем защищаемся от врагов и вдвоем добываем обед. И выжили. Скоро и свободу обретем!

- Правда! Как! Сбежите! – оживился Джитузури.

- Куда? За тобой пошлют погоню и прибьют в пустыне! Отсюда пытались сбежать и все погибли! То же ждет тебя, если попробуешь сбежать на охоте для других львов. Тогда тебя и другие рабы искать будут и убьют уже точно. Так не выживешь! Отсюда можно уйти свободным!

- Служа своему господину!

- Необязательно, - сказал Кизунгура: - Я собираюсь стать чемпионом по боям без правил и уйти свободным. Через полгода будет чемпионат, мне уже три года. Я сделаю ставку и обязательно выиграю свободу! А Харири мне поможет.

- Я тоже хочу участвовать в чемпионате! И выиграть!

- Победителем может быть только один! – сказал Кизунгура.

- А сколько тебе лет? – спросил Харири.

- Уже два! Почти... – сказал Джитузури.

- Не пойдет! Тебя не допустят к участию. Надо три года как минимум. Через год сможешь... Если Ганнибал отпустит.

- Отпустит. Он наверняка заметил такого бойца, - сказал Кизунгура: - Джей очень силен!

- Опять ты за своё!

- Он может нам пригодиться! Твой план, Харири, хорош, но Джей сильнее тебя. Если его как следует потренировать, то из него выйдет классный гладиатор! Тогда наш план имеет стопроцентный шанс на удачу! Джей, ты не бойся и не злись на старика Ганнибала. Он – хороший лев. Нормально относится к нам и справедлив. Он не станет тебя держать и отпустит, если ты выживешь, заслужишь свободы и захочешь уйти. Здесь почти все становятся гладиаторами и потом, если побеждают, становятся свободными. Свобода и уважение – это главные ценности здесь. И у нас есть план…

- Какой план?

- Никакой! Тебе все равно еще рано участвовать в боях! И потом, мы еще не стали друзьями! Может, мы нашему силачу и не нужны вовсе! – сказал Харири.

- Мне нужны друзья... – тихо сказал Джитузури.

- А почему ты нам доверяешь? Может, мы хотим тебя на самом деле убить? – спросил Кизунгура.

- Мне уже становится все равно... – ответил Джитузури.

- Э-э, да ты действительно нуждаешься в помощи друзей! У тебя кто из родных где живет?

- У меня никого нет. А у вас!

- Кизунгуру притащили сюда в возрасте полугода. Мать убили...

- Мою тоже.

- Кто из аутсайдеров? Знаешь!

- Нет.

- Да-а... А я родился здесь. Моя мамашка оставила меня на воспитание Ганнибалу и ушла. И все. Я даже не помню толком её лица.

- Значит, мы все сироты!

- Большинство здесь – да, - сказал Кизунгура: - Поэтому тут так много одиночек. И вообще, нам еще повезло попасть к Ганнибалу. Другие рабы у других хозяев только в походы ходят и часто погибают там. Им обещают свободу и землю, а получает большинство смерть…

- Здесь тоже немногие выживают, - заметил Харири: - Быть гладиатором тоже крайне опасно для жизни.

- А почему бы вам не сколотить отряд и не сбежать всем вместе! – спросил Джитузури.

- Не договоримся. Чем больше львов, тем больше распрей! – ответил Харири: - К тому же, многие не хотят убегать. Им просто некуда бежать. У тебя есть свой прайд? Прайдлэнд! Нет! И у нас нет.

- Можно найти...

- Можно, но сложно. Мы уже пробовали собрать отряд. Я предлагал вообще остаться. Собрать большой отряд, и тогда никто не тронет нас. Мы станем свободными. Но Кизунгура хочет уйти. Найти свой старый дом. Нам даже вдвоем трудно договориться. Что уж говорить про большее число львов!

- Но вы же договариваетесь, как поступать здесь?

- Только здесь. Это проще всего. А ты хочешь уйти, получив свободу или, может, останешься!

- Я еще не получил свободу.

- Если будешь держаться нас, считай, что она у тебя в пасти. Мы своих в обиду не даем! – сказал Кизунгура.

- Святая правда! – подхватил Харири: - Ну так, как? Ты с нами или нет!

- С вами, конечно!

- Тогда съедай свое мясо и пошли! Поговорим с Ганнибалом, чтобы он поставил тебя в наши тренировки. И чтобы стал тренировать тебя как гладиатора. И помни! Мы теперь один за всех и все за одного!

- Я понял...

Так они стали друзьями и вместе выживали. Позже погиб Кизунгура, Джитузури стал трехкратным чемпионом, заработал свободу и ушел. Харири остался. И вот они снова встретились.

Они некоторое время помолчали, потом Белый Шторм сказал:

- Я смотрю, ты стал рабовладельцем тут. Говорят, у тебя самый большой отряд…

- Тринадцать львов, и половина свободных! – ответил Харири: - А ты тоже изменился, Джей…

- Жизнь очень изменчива, Харири. Когда-то мы мечтали о свободе, а теперь ты забираешь её у других! Ты свою свободу чужой зарабатываешь!

- Ну что ты! Просто так получается. Сначала в моем отряде были только свободные львы, потом стали приводить рабов. Я хорошо к ним отношусь…

- Но они рабы! Харири, ты же сам не хотел быть им! Как ты мог стать рабовладельцем!

- А жить как-то тут надо! Ты ушел, а в отряды не только свободные приходят. Сами знаешь, для большого отряда без рабов не обойтись. Кто становится свободным, уходит в другие края. Как ты. Свободных бойцов не найти…

- Ты не оправдывайся, Харири! Ты стал таким же, как и те, кто похитил меня когда-то! У тебя был выбор! Ты мог уйти, когда стал свободным! Но ты предпочел остаться и стать рабовладельцем. Ты не боишься своих рабов!

Харири опустил взгляд и сказал:

- Знаешь, иногда побаиваюсь… Я тоже завишу от них.

Внезапно он поднял голову и вызывающе спросил:

- А ты зачем сюда вернулся! Что, жизнь на свободе не задалась!

Теперь уже Белый Шторм отвел взгляд.

- А-а, и у тебя есть свой скелет в пещере! – торжествующе сказал Харири.

- До чего же все изменилось! – грустно сказал Белый Шторм.

Они снова помолчали, потом Белый Шторм продолжил:

- А знаешь, за чем я сегодня пришел к тебе! У тебя в неволе мой брат, Кову. Молодой лев со шрамом над правым глазом.

- Тот, кого привели сегодня, твой брат! Не знал, что у тебя есть брат! – удивленно спросил Харири: - Но как ты узнал, что он у меня!

- Кэй сказала. Помнишь её!

- Конечно! Она сейчас у Хаявани ошивается.

- Да. Она сказала мне, что твой парень, Килема, похитил его самого и жену его. Лукулл забрал львицу, а Кову отнесут к тебе. Я просто опередил вас.

- Килема… Знаешь, они хотят сделать его «грушей».

- Знаю. Я не допущу этого! Я специально пришел за ними!

Харири задумался. Потом сказал:

- Это будет непросто. Формально, я могу тебе подарить этого Кову как раба и дело с концом. Но ведь дело в том, что он был взят моими парнями как награда за участие в походе с Лукуллом. Такую щедрость они не поймут и не простят! У меня и так проблемы. Лукулл готовит Чемпионат, уже давно обещана рабыня в качестве приза, правда, никто не знает её имени. А я должен на нем выступить и подтвердить свой авторитет, заодно порадовать ребят львицей. Иначе мой отряд может разбежаться к другим хозяевам. К тому же Лукуллу, например. И без помощи других мне чемпионат не одолеть! А Килема может поднять бунт против меня…

- Он такой же умник как и ты!

- Нет, я подозреваю, что им вертит Лукулл как своим хвостом!

- Харири, я не уйду от тебя без него!

- Тогда тебе придется драться за него!

Белый Шторм тихо сказал:

- Харири, я сильно изменился с тех пор, как ушел отсюда. Я уже убивал, и не таких как ты львов. Не дай Бог, если нам придется драться насмерть…

- Я с тобой драться не собираюсь. Ты будешь драться с Килемой.

- Почему с ним?

- Во-первых, именно он похитил твоего Кову, во-вторых, именно он будет против его отдачи. И еще он очень хочет сделать из Кову «грушу». Это верная смерть для твоего брата…

- Ты недооцениваешь его.

- Да! А по-моему, он еще не готов. Мы сейчас пойдем в лагерь, где ты выскажешь свои претензии. Если они согласятся тебе его просто так отдать, тебе повезло, если нет, будешь драться. Это называется спором, где побеждает сильнейший. Ты знаешь процедуру.

- А если поступить проще? Отдай мне Кову, если что, я помогу тебе. Уйдем вместе!

- Мне некуда идти, Джей, ты знаешь это. И вообще, другой на моем месте отказал тебе. И ты ничем не смог бы помочь этому Кову!

- Я ценю твою доброту…

- Ладно. Я делаю это только ради нашей дружбы. Ну что, пошли?

- Идем, друг…

Вдвоем они прошли в центр лагеря. Харири позвал Килему и приказал:

- Приведи пленника.

- Зачем?

- Выполняй!

Привели Кову. Кову сразу увидел Белого Шторма и осмотрелся в поисках Симбы. Но Симбы не было. Белый Шторм был один. Это было слишком странно…

- Этот лев, Джитузури, его некоторые из вас знают как Белого Гиганта, желает забрать моего раба Кову. Если остальные не против, я отдаю его Джитузури.

- То есть как! А наша награда за поход! – Харири услышал от Килемы именно то, что ожидал.

- Ты его хозяин? – спросил Белый Шторм.

- Нет.

- Тогда отступись. Его хозяин желает отдать этого льва мне. Ты должен уважать решение своего хозяина!

- Этот лев – наша награда! Мы должны были тренироваться на нем!

- Тренируйтесь сами!

- Так не пойдет! Он – наша добыча! Я хоть и раб здесь, но имею право оспаривать такое решение!

- Да, ты имеешь такое право, - сказал Харири: - Значит у нас спор. Кто еще против этого и готов отстоять свое мнение в бою!

Вышло еще двое львов. Харири тихо сказал Белому Шторму:

- Один против троих… Тебе везет, могли выйти и другие!

- Они просто трусят или им все равно! – также ответил Белый Шторм.

- Итак, Джей против Килемы и соратников!.. Победитель заберет Кову себе...

Белый Шторм всегда любил, когда его пытались атаковать одной линией. Тогда у него был излюбленный прием – атака центрального соперника и борьба с вращением по оси. Тогда другие будут мешать друг другу и вынуждены будут ждать своей очереди в свалке тел. Легче справиться, чем при окружении с трех сторон. Килема, похоже, никогда не боролся против троих львов сразу. Иначе бы сказал своим окружить врага. Но он не сделал этого и жестоко поплатился. Белый Шторм мощным прыжком вперед сбил его с ног, и пока остальные двое попытались повернуться, чтобы ударить по бокам, уже пробежал чуть вперед и развернулся для борьбы с другими. Он зацепил второго и развернул его так, что третий лев был позади второго. Серия коротких ударов, и второй тоже упал. Килема попробовал подняться после оглушительного удара, но получил несколько ударов в голову и безжизненно свалился на землю. Третий лев сдался без боя.

Белый Шторм отряхнулся и торжественно подошел к Харири:

- Отдай мне моего раба!

- Забирай! Кову теперь твой раб.

От услышанного у Кову потемнело в глазах. Он – раб Белого Шторма!

Белый Шторм подошел к Кову:

- Иди к выходу и подожди меня там! Только не беги и ничего не бойся!

- Я теперь твой раб!

- Потом поговорим. Ступай.

- Нет, скажи сейчас! Это твоя месть, да! Ты здесь один, значит ты ушел. Решил заодно и отомстить!

Белый Шторм наклонился и тихо сказал:

- Если ты и дальше будешь нести этот бред, я разберусь с тобой при всех. И потом скажу Киаре, что ты пал смертью храбрых. Ты хочешь увидеть детей и семью! Тогда заткнись и делай, что я сказал!

- У вас проблемы? – спросил Харири: - Если Кову не слушается нового господина, его можно вернуть старому. Мои ребята как раз ждут «грушу».

Белый Шторм снова подошел к Харири:

- Теперь твоя проблема с Килемой решена?

- Да. Хотя, если честно, ты бы держался в стороне от драк. Я вижу, у тебя лапа повреждена. Ты уязвим сейчас в бою.

- Спасибо. Удачи и тебе на Чемпионате. Кстати, чуть не забыл, ты ничего не слышал про львицу по имени Киара!

- Это его жена, что ли! Нет ничего. Я же говорю, Лукулл забрал львицу себе. Стоп!

- Что такое?

- Нет, ничего…

- Говори, что ты вспомнил!

- Да ничего, просто показалось. Иди, Джей! Тебя твой брат ждет…

Белый Шторм подошел к Кову:

- Все. Теперь мы можем идти.

- Куда!

- Домой…

- Я без детей и Киары не вернусь!

- Ко мне домой, Кову!

- Я не собираюсь быть твоим рабом, Белый Шторм!

- Дома поговорим! И не спорь со мной!

Они возвращались молча. Белый Шторм несколько раз проверял, не идет ли кто за ними. Слежки вроде не было. Но Белый Шторм был настороже.

У входа их уже ждали. Когда Кизура увидела знакомые черты, то с диким воплем «ПАПА!» кинулась навстречу Кову. Пораженный неожиданной встречей, на которую он не рассчитывал так скоро, Кову остановился. Он радостно заулыбался и прижал подбежавшую Кизуру к себе. Он также стал нежно вылизывать её загривок, пока Кизура не сказала:

- Ну хватит, пап! Я тоже очень рада твоему возвращению! Ты мне всю прическу испортишь! А тут еще Сабра пялится!

- Пошли в пещеру! – сказал Белый Шторм.

Они поднялись. Сабра подошел первым:

- Все в порядке, Учитель! Ты освободил Кову!

- Не совсем, - ответил Белый Шторм: - Но теперь он с нами и это главное!

Кову подошел к Белому Шторму и сказал:

- Итак, ты освободил детей. Теперь объясни, что происходит. Где Киара, Симба! И почему ты тут один!

- Сейчас. Но сначала представлю тебе этого пожилого льва, так как я не один. Это Ганнибал, мой первый тренер, к тому же он когда-то был моим хозяином…

- До первого чемпионата, фактически, - сказал подошедший Ганнибал: - Хотя по требованию других, я отпустил его только после побед на третьем чемпионате! И не жалею, что он ушел. Иначе у других не было бы шанса стать чемпионами…

- Мне знакомо твое имя… Ты помнишь такого льва по имени Айзек? Он был не так давно у тебя.

- Тот, что сбежал с бандой Реда! Я его отдал Реду, а он сбежал от них. Ред был очень недоволен и обещал убить, когда вернется…

- Уже не убьет. Ред был убит вскоре после побега Айзека.

- Значит, Айзеку повезло, и он теперь свободный лев.

- Мы всегда свободны, Ганнибал! Кстати, Айзек – мой родной брат.

- Буду знать, ... Кову, правильно?

- Да.

- Гигант, у меня для тебя есть новость. На два слова.

Вдвоем они отошли в сторону. Кову был окружен львятами и стал что-то им рассказывать. Кизура выглядела виноватой. Ганнибал что-то шепнул Белому Шторму на ухо. Тот переспросил:

- Она все еще здесь!

- Да. Позвать?

- Позови. Только присмотри потом за входом…

- Хорошо. Я сейчас.

Белый Шторм повернулся и сказал:

- Кизура, Сабра, Киншаса!

Львята тут же подняли головы:

- Да, Учитель!

- Сейчас придет львица, Кэй. Вы её знаете. Она была с вами в пустыне…

- Что ей надо! – испуганно подбежала Кизура.

- Она моя старая знакомая, Кизура, и у неё есть какие-то очень важные новости. Она вас не обижала!

- Нет, - сказал Сабра: - Она даже давала мне есть, когда их главный запретил…

- Тебя было запрещено кормить в пустыне!

- Да. За то, что я пытался его обмануть.

- Хаявани просто чертовски везет. Однажды его везение закончится… - голос Белого Штора снова дрожал от ярости.

- И эта львица – твоя знакомая! – спросил Кову: - Ты знаком со всеми похитителями!

- Перестань намекать, Кову!

В этот момент сзади показалась Кэй:

- Добрый вечер!

- Для кого добрый, а для кого и не очень!.. – угрожающе сказал, вставая, Кову.

- Я очень рада, что Джиту освободил вас. Правда! Если бы я знала, во что меня втягивает этот проклятый Хаявани…

- Ты очень часто втягиваешься неизвестно во что! Кову, сядь! – вдруг рявкнул Белый Шторм и снова обратился к Кэй:

- Почему ты не сказала, что Хаявани приказал морить детей голодом в пустыне!

- Не успела. Ты же хотел от меня избавиться!

- Ладно. Спасибо за то, что ослушалась Хаявани. Что у тебя!

- Ты в крови! Тебе пришлось драться?

- Так, немного. Кое-кто не хотел отпускать Кову… Так, давай ближе к делу.

- Я узнала про львицу! Я не знаю, где её прячут. Но я знаю где она скоро будет! Её выставят на Чемпионат в качестве приза. Вчера объявили об этом. Твой Харири тоже будет бороться за нее.

- Не может быть! Нет, только не это! Мы должны спасти её! – воскликнул Кову.

Белый Шторм погрустнел. Потом посмотрел тихо подошедшему сзади Ганнибалу в глаза:

- Мне понадобится тренер.

- Зачем? Ты и так справляешься неплохо…

- Харири заметил, что у меня лапа повреждена. Надо бы подготовиться к боям получше. А ты имеешь огромный опыт, больше чем мы все тут вместе взятые.

- ОК, я с тобой до конца! Возможно, впервые мой ученик станет четырехкратным чемпионом.

- Может быть вы объясните, что тут происходит! Что вы обсуждаете! – возбужденно спросил Кову: - Нельзя терять время, надо найти Киару! И что значат слова того льва, Харири, и твои слова!

Белый Шторм повернулся к Кову:

- Если ты о рабстве, то формально ты еще раб. Я не дал тебе свободы. И поверь мне, пока лучше тебе быть рабом под моей защитой, чем свободным. Пока ты со мной, никто тебя не тронет. И детей тоже. Кстати, для всех тут Сабра и Киншаса – мои приемные дети. Пришлось так сказать. Так что правило простое. Теперь я – твой король. И ты будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу. И львята тоже. Это всех касается!

- Это почему так!

- Потому что это не твой мир, Кову, а мой! И тебе еще многому научиться надо, чтобы выжить тут. А Киару надо спасти!

- Вот именно!

- И для этого нам придется отправиться на Чемпионат гладиаторов, который устраивает Лукулл, чтобы принять в нем участие и победить!

- Ты хочешь позволить, чтобы она была в лапах этого Лукулла и стала чьим-то призом!

- Успокойся, Кову! Её сейчас охраняют, к ней не подобраться, да и не знает никто, кроме Лукулла, где она. Но с ней ничего страшного не будет. Её никто и когтем не тронет сейчас!

- Не в этом дело!

- В этом, Кову, в этом. Ты хочешь спасти её немедленно, но это невозможно. Наш шанс – это Чемпионат! Поэтому ты будешь помогать мне готовиться к нему. И точка. Когда назначен предварительный отбор!

- Через десять дней… - ответила Кэй.

- Видишь, Кову, мы не успеем даже сходить к нам, хотя бы в Долину, и вернуться с большим отрядом, чтобы взять её силой! Поэтому мы будем справляться сами. Мы победим на Чемпионате и заберем Киару!

Белый Шторм повернулся к Кэй:

- Спасибо тебе огромное!

- Джиту, можно, я останусь у тебя?

- Нет, Кэй, мы завтра уходим на новое место.

- Джиту, я хочу помочь тебе! Я могу охотиться и…

- Знаю. Но мое сердце занято, Кэй. Прошлого не вернешь, как бы тебе того не хотелось. Лучше будет тебе же…

Кэй молча развернулась и ушла. Ганнибал проводил её до выхода.

Белый Шторм посмотрел Кову прямо в глаза:

- По большому счету, необходимо было бы переправить детей домой. Только идти некому. Ты дороги не знаешь, я пойти не могу, Ганнибал тоже. Если бы не десять дней, мы бы успели и детей отвести и подмогу взять. Тогда бы не пришлось драться на этом чертовом Чемпионате!

- Я могу остаться и драться один!

- Ещё успеешь, поверь мне. В одиночку тебе победить на чемпионате не удастся. Хотя ты и сын Шторма и в тебе есть сила. Мне, кстати, тоже. Поэтому мы берем детей с собой. Ты будешь охранять их и помогать мне готовиться к поединкам. Ты будешь моей «грушей». Заодно и сам потренируешься. Я потом тебе все объясню…

- Хорошо, я готов.

- Ты веришь в меня!

- Да! – ответил Кову: - У меня нет выбора.

- Выбор всегда есть, Кову, - ответил Белый Шторм: - А теперь пойдемте вглубь пещеры, там суше. Дети тебе все расскажут сами, если еще не успели. Мне же надо зализывать раны и немного отдохнуть. А потом вы будете спать, а я пойду на охоту.

С этими словами они прошли вглубь пещеры.

Глава 10. Девять дней.

На следующий день, в полдень к Лукуллу пришла посетительница. Лукулл лежал и нежился в тени большой акации, когда его потревожили. Он недовольно поднял голову:

- А, это ты! Привет. Чего тебе?

- Ты почему не выполняешь условия договора! – львица была в ярости.

- Что ты имеешь в виду!

- Ты обещал убить Кову, позаботиться о детях, а теперь они все спасены! Белый Гигант пришел сюда и забрал их всех!

- Он уже и Кову забрал! Интересно девки пляшут! А откуда он узнал про Харири!

- Мне интересно, как он вообще смог всех так быстро найти! Я, наверное, ошиблась, когда связалась с тобой! Я думала, что Кову стал «грушей», хотела проверить это. Прихожу к Харири, а мне сказали, что Килема убит, а Кову забрал Гигант после боя с тремя львами! Харири просто отпустил Кову. У тебя могут увести любого пленника, и ты ничего не сделаешь!

- А что я могу сделать! Харири и Гигант знакомы с детства. Естественно, Харири пошел навстречу другу детства! А кто должен был обезвредить Белого Гиганта! Я или ты!

- Я сделала все, что смогла…

- Все, что смогла! Белый Гигант вырос здесь! Ты что, забыла про это!

- Честно говоря, я просто не думала про это… Ну и что!

- А ну и то! Не думала она! Ты добилась того, что его выгнали из прайда твоего Симбы! И куда он, по-твоему, должен был пойти!

- Я не думала, что он пойдет сюда, ведь он ненавидит это место…

- Но оно единственное, где его не тронут! Хаявани сказал, что он пришел один. Видимо, он просчитал все каким-то образом и понял, что львят приволокут сюда. Туда же, куда и его когда-то! Поэтому он и пришел сюда. Он хочет спасти всех, чтобы его взяли в прайд обратно. Он хочет доказать лояльность! Он оказался прав. Найти тут новых рабов несложно, если знать, где искать.

- Ага! Сразу пошел к твоему братишке за детками! Потому что тот был единственным, кто занимается малолетними львами! Так что ли!

- Как оказалось, он был единственным, кто пошел в поход.

- И еще он единственный трус! Не смог защитить добычу!

- Мой брат, конечно, трусоват. Но не думаю, что кто-либо осмелился бы вообще не отдавать львят ему. Хаявани сказал, что Гигант был в ярости. Кто захочет связываться с непобежденным трехкратным чемпионом в ярости! Вон, Килема попробовал втроем против одного! И ты же говоришь, что он теперь мертв! Идиот! Мог бы дождаться Чемпионата хотя бы…

- И что теперь! Мне нужна смерть Кову и Киары, а также Кизуры! Как нам добиться этого!

- Мозгами! Как только я узнал про то, что Гигант побывал у Хаявани, я сразу подумал, Гигант не остановится и не уйдет, пока не освободит всех. У него должен быть свой источник информации, раз он так быстро всех находит. И я догадываюсь, кто. Но он один! И я воспользовался этим. У него просто не хватит времени. Он не может вернуться сейчас за подмогой. Не успеет!

- Почему!

- Потому что позавчера, как только я узнал про Гиганта, я объявил про начало Чемпионата и награду на нем – львицу Киару! Я передвинул начало на неделю от плана!

- И что!

- И то! Белый Шторм, я уверен, уже знает про это! И что он сделает за оставшиеся девять дней, учитывая, что он не успеет сходить за подмогой и вернуться до Чемпионата!

- Он придет сюда сам!

- Браво, ты заработала еще один балл IQ! У него нет выхода. Он примет участие в Чемпионате, дойдет до финала и встретится со своим другом Харири. Я уверен, что в финале будут драться только эти двое! Можешь делать ставки!

- С чего ты так решил!

- Потому что Гигант смог завалить трех молодых буйволов и остаться при этом в живых! Из этого следует, что он – самый сильный и ловкий претендент, и что он в отличной форме. А Харири я продвигаю.

- Ну и что!

- А ну и то… - Лукулл поднялся: - Независимо от того, кто победит, он будет обессилен. Тем более Гигант с его поврежденной лапой! Ему будет крайне сложно победить. И тогда мы сможем убить и Гиганта, и Кову, и всех, кого захочешь. И никто их спасти не успеет. Теперь понятно! Наш план по-прежнему в силе, только подкорректирован. Кстати, ты не в курсе, Гигант освободил этого Кову из рабства или просто забрал его?

- Вроде, Харири ему подарил его…

- Значит, Кову по-прежнему раб, только с новым хозяином. Мы можем этим воспользоваться.

- Как!

- Если погибнет Гигант от наших лап, то мы как победители заберем и его рабов! Кроме того, наверняка Гигант выставит его на Чемпионате хоть раз вместо себя из-за лапы. Есть отличный шанс его убить, как ты того хочешь!

- Ясно.

- Ну тогда до свидания! Счастливого тебе дня.

- Тебе того же. Скоро увидимся!

- Ага! На Чемпионате… И перестань ты дергаться, наконец!

Когда львица ушла, Лукулл прошел в свою пещеру, в одну из дальних ниш. Там лежала Киара.

- Привет!

Киара не ответила.

- Зря молчишь. У меня для тебя хорошие новости! Ты скоро увидишься со своим Кову!

Киара подняла голову:

- Правда! Когда!

- Через дней девять, на Чемпионате. Думаю, он обязательно будет там.

- Что он там будет делать?

- Выступать в качестве участника за своего нового хозяина – Белого Гиганта!

- Кого!

- Прости, ты его знаешь под именем Белый Шторм.

- Белый Шторм здесь!

- Да. И за последние два дня захватил всех детей, выкупив их у моего брата за три туши буйволов, а также получив Кову в дар от своего друга детства Харири. Именно у него и был твой Кову. Так что все теперь в рабстве у Белого Шторма. Говорят, его выкинул из прайда твой папа, поэтому он и вернулся сюда… И быстро набирает вес!

- Неправда! Белый Шторм не мог так поступить! Он не мог так предать нас! У нас были с ним проблемы, но…

- Что но! В тихом омуте черти водятся! Кто знает, на что способен лев, когда его, возможно несправедливо, обвиняют! Когда бросает любимая! Или когда твой муженек сломал ему просто так лапу!

- Откуда ты знаешь!

- А как мы по-твоему смогли все так ловко провернуть! Мы все знали заранее. И про ваш скандал, и про лапу.

Киара закрыла глаза. Конечно же, Белый Шторм мстит им! Но как жестоко!

- Не бойся, пока он тебя не тронет. Но он участвует в Чемпионате. Я вынужден был выставить тебя в качестве награды. В Чемпионате участвует и его дружок Харири. Они оба требуют тебя в качестве рабыни. Я сильно завишу от ребят Харири и вынужден был подчиниться их требованиям. И наверняка именно они станут победителями. Они самые сильные претенденты на победу.

- Ты сказал, что Кову будет тоже драться…

- Да. Вместо Гиганта. Наверняка его выставят против самого сильного льва. Гигант хочет избавиться от Кову или сделать его инвалидом на всю оставшуюся недолгую жизнь.

- Только не это! Сделай что-нибудь! Прошу тебя!

- А что я могу сделать! Хотя… Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, тогда я помогу твоему мужу.

- Что ты хочешь!

- Чтобы ты вела себя правильно. Тебя никто не тронет, я позабочусь об этом. Ты не должна ни с кем, кроме меня, общаться. Чтобы Гигант не узнал, где ты, и не попробовал выкрасть тебя. Ты не должна делать попыток сбежать отсюда. Я буду хорошо кормить тебя. Это все ради твоей же собственной безопасности!

- Хорошо…

- Не бойся, - ласковым голосом, почти по-отечески, сказал Лукулл: - Я не дам тебя в обиду! Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Ты мне очень нравишься! Не удивляйся, аутсайдеры тоже способны на большие чувства…

- Но…

- Я знаю, ты уже замужем. Ну что ж, тогда позволь мне хотя бы помочь тебе и исправить причиненное тебе зло! Я помогу тебе выбраться после Чемпионата. Я спасу тебя потом, когда они будут расслаблены и обессилены после боев. Тогда я освобожу вас всех!

- Правда!

- Конечно. Главное, правильно себя вести и не дать им и шанса догадаться про ловушку!

- Я поняла тебя! Если все получится, ты получишь большую награду от моего отца! Кстати, нельзя ли послать ему весточку! Может, он успеет подойти вовремя!

- Я подумаю, что можно сделать… - улыбаясь, сказал Лукулл.

Лукулл вышел наружу и снова растянулся под лучами жаркого солнца. Он любил солнечные ванны. Особенно в хорошем настроении. А сейчас оно было именно таким. Все шло как нельзя хорошо. Лукулл уже давно понял, что не хочет оставлять такую львицу. Киара прочно заняла его мысли с самого момента похищения. Ни одна львица еще не приводила его в такое смятение и возбуждение как эта! Лукулл не лгал, когда говорил, что не собирается её убивать, хотя и подписался сначала именно на это. Киара ему очень нравилась. Даже более того, Лукулл мог сказать, что влюбился в неё… А это многое значило и меняло. Теперь нужно было добиться её взаимности. Для этого можно было бы и спасти её! А почему бы и нет! С Кову, Гигантом и Харири можно будет разобраться после чемпионата или даже во время его. Потом в роли спасителя прийти в их прайд и утешать вдову до тех пор, пока она не станет его женой. Можно и её дочку даже спасти… Неплохой план! Правда, была еще одна львица, но с ней может произойти несчастный случай. Или лучше. Лукулл откроет её имя перед Гигантом, и тот уберет её сам в ярости! Кто надо, будут спасены, лишние свидетели и те, кто знает правду – уничтожены. И тогда ничто не помешает их личному счастью – счастью Лукулла и Киары. Может даже, он станет новым королем в прайде Киары. А папаше можно подсобить уйти с трона, чтобы долго не ждать! Кстати, неплохая идея с посланием от Киары. Можно будет спланировать их приход, так сказать, «вовремя», а заодно и укрепить свой положительный имидж. Репутацию подправить, значит. Замечательные перспективы открываются! Эта Киара уже поверила ему, потом полюбит, обязательно полюбит, и дело сделано! Лукулл бросит аутсайдеров, получит семью и большую землю. Тут есть за что побороться! Да-а, если знать, за какие хвосты дергать, где животик погладить и какие слова и когда сказать, можно добиться поразительных результатов!

Лукулл перевернулся на другой бок и продолжил мечтать о будущей счастливой жизни вместе с будущей женой.

В это время в пустынной саванне шла группа львов и львят. Ганнибал шел впереди, за ним семенили трое львят, чуть поодаль Белый Шторм и Кову. Наконец, на приличном отдалении следовала львица. Это была Кэй.

- Почему она следует за нами? Что у тебя было с ней! – спросил Кову.

- Когда-то я любил её… - ответил Шторм.

- И что! По-моему, она все еще любит тебя, раз хвостиком следует за нами. Что же вы расстались!

- Это ты у неё спроси. Когда-то она заявила мне, что я – не её идеал. Что мы не подходим друг другу! В общем, она бросила меня. А теперь, наверное, хочет вернуть все обратно! Но я люблю другую!

- Ты о Трише!

- Я о Леде, Кову! Я любил и люблю только её! – раздосадовано ответил Белый Шторм.

- Так что же было с Тришей! – спросил Кову: - Прости, но все-таки скажи. Ведь дыма без огня не бывает!

- Бывает, если его кто-то вам в глаза пускает! Кову, я больше повторять не буду! Между мною и Тришей ничего не было. Да, я нравлюсь Трише, но это отголосок старой любви к Шторму. Она просто видит его во мне, вот и все! Не знаю, кто распустил о нас слухи, но думаю, что это кто-то сделал намеренно! В тот день я просто поговорил с Тришей и объяснил, что люблю только Леду, а между нами ничего быть не может. Вот и все. Да, я позволил себе, утешая её, обнять. И это кто-то посчитал знаком большой любви между нами и предательства! Мы стали друзьями, и это поставили нам в вину…

- А почему ты ушел от Симбы! Почему ты один тут? Ты так и не рассказал этого…

- Потому что меня обвинили в участии в вашем похищении.

- Что! Кто такое мог сказать!

- Твой брат, Айзек. И не удивляйся. Будь ты в Прайдлэнде, ты бы тоже поверил в это.

- Почему ты так решил?

- Ты же поверил в историю с Тришей…

Кову замолчал. Потом сказал:

- Прости меня.

- Забудь. Я тоже виноват. Подставил Тришу и подставился сам под подобные обвинения.

- Но ты же не знал!

- Не знал чего? Подозрительности! Я был наивен, полагая, что быстро смогу изменить ваше отношение ко мне! Мне следовало быть осторожным и сразу прервать такие подозрительные отношения в самом начале. Я же колебался… Даже подумал, а не влюбляюсь ли я в Тришу. И позволил этим слухам появиться. В общем, тоже виноват. И потом. Мне следовало бы помириться с Ледой. Я так жалею, что не сделал этого раньше! Все на чувствах, на нервах! А тут я понял, как мне её не хватает. Почти каждую ночь снится…

- А мне – Киара и наш Прайдлэнд…

- И правильно… - вздохнул Белый Шторм.

К вечеру они добрались до Долины Гладиаторов. Это была степь, полная холмов, ущелий и скал с множеством пещер. В той части, куда они пришли трава была повыше, да и еды побольше, хотя на охоту придется ходить далеко. Белый Шторм быстро отыскал нужную ему небольшую скалу. Когда-то он жил здесь. Тут была большая, хорошо проветриваемая пещера с большим входом и обзорной площадкой перед ним, а также запасным выходом, незаметным извне. Идеальное убежище. И к тому же, не занятое…

Сабра первым забежал в пещеру и быстро осмотрелся:

- Учитель, мы тут будем жить!

- Да, Сабра, на ближайшие полторы недели – это наш дом.

- А ты здесь жил когда-то?

- Да. Когда участвовал в Чемпионатах.

- А мы сможем его посмотреть!

- Не думаю. Это зрелище не для вас, к тому же может быть опасным для вас там находиться…

- А как мы сможем увидеть мою маму! Ты же говорил, что она будет на Чемпионате! – спросила Кизура.

- Только во время финала и то мы не сможем подойти к ней.

- Почему!

- Таков там порядок, - уклончиво ответил Белый Шторм: - Ладно, устраивайтесь как хотите, только сильно не шумите. Я хочу поспать, прежде чем идти на охоту. Кову, пожалуйста, разбуди меня в полночь.

- Хорошо, Джиту. Можно, я тоже буду теперь тебя так звать!

- Да. Мы же все-таки братья двоюродные.

- Джиту, а что делать с той львицей! Она расположилась там, снаружи. Её могут заметить и определить, где мы живем. Может, лучше её позвать внутрь!

- Позови.

Вошла Кэй. Белый Шторм сказал:

- Раз уж ты решила быть с нами, то вот тебе задание – пойдешь со мной на охоту и будешь помогать присматривать тут за детьми. И спать вон там! – Шторм показал на противоположную от себя сторону: - Без обид и возражений!

- Спасибо! – впервые за долгое время Белый Шторм увидел её улыбку и вспомнил прежние дни с ней. Она всегда увлекала его…

- Пойдем на охоту в полночь. Кстати, а у тебя дети есть!

- Они все с Хаявани остались. – ответила Кэй.

- Ты сама так решила!

- Нет. Хаявани даже не спрашивал моего мнения, просто силой забрал их, подонок! Я его ненавижу!

- Чего же ты с ним продолжала жить! Ладно, спи, пока Кову не разбудит. Я потом разберусь с Хаявани. Ганнибал!

- Аюшки! – неожиданно весело откликнулся старик.

- Надо бы объявить о моем участии…

- Белый Гигант триумфально возвращается на Арену! Кто бросит ему вызов! – торжественно продекламировал Ганнибал: - Как тебе!

- Перестань, я серьезно.

- Я тоже!

- Ладно, сделай это как хочешь, только чтобы завтра! И под именем Белый Шторм!

- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мой господин!

- Ганни…

- Аюшки!

Белый Шторм махнул лапой и отправился отдыхать. Иногда старик со своим, внезапно нападавшим, юмором был неисправим…

Через день в Прайдлэнд вернулись Симба и Кейси. Все выглядели подавленными. Никого обнаружить не удалось. Глаза Налы и Триши были пустыми и высохшими от слез. Последние дни они постоянно плакали, особенно по ночам. А сейчас уже и плакать перестали. Осталась огромная пустота…

Их встречал Рамзес и Тимон с Пумбой.

- Привет, Симба! Ну что, как там дела?

- Привет, ребята. Дела хуже некуда. Мы так и не нашли никого. И из Долины Гладиаторов никаких новостей не поступало. Мы, когда получили известие от Чаки, решили вернуться. Надо подумать, где их дальше искать.

- Чего думать, надо собираться к аутсайдерам! – сказал Рамзес.

- Мы не уверены, что они там. Аутсайдеры могут быть где угодно…

- Да, но Долина Гладиаторов и еще одно место рядом – это их излюбленные места. Там их лагеря, стоянки и прочее. Там же они обмениваются рабами, учат их быть гладиаторами. Вспомни про Айзека и Белого Шторма! Их отправили именно туда.

- Лучше не вспоминать про Белого Шторма! – сказал подошедший Айзек.

- Как Нала и Триша? – тихо спросил Рамзес, глядя на проходивших мимо львиц.

- Держатся, хотя им сейчас сильнее всех достается. Королевы должны быть сдержанными что бы не случилось…

- Это точно.

- А как разрешилась проблема с буйволами и гиенами?

- Нормально. Хотя буйволы до конца и не поверили, но нападение удалось предотвратить. Да и небольшой дождь помог. Миша хорошо показал себя. Из него выйдет неплохой Король. Кстати, Алекс ничего не говорил по его поводу? Уже скоро ему придется нас покинуть и начать свой путь. Он не предназначен ни прайду Кейси, ни твоему.

- Да, я понимаю. Я спрошу Алекса при следующей встрече.

- Ладно. Пойдем, на Скале уже все ждут.

Прошел еще один день. Все шло своим чередом. Львицы охотились, Рамзес и Дарий продолжали вести школу. Вечером к Симбе подошла Сараби:

- Симба, ты не видел Хазиру!

- Хазиру!

- Да. Львицу из охотничьего отряда Сарафины.

- Нет. А что такое?

- Её не могут найти. Похоже, она не вернулась из вашего похода.

- Но её с нами не было!

- Мы думали, она с вами ушла. Её же не оставляли!

- Боже мой! Еще не хватало не заметить, как одна из львиц заблудилась и потерялась в пустыне! А сюда никто не приходил!

- Нет, Симба!

- Черт! Наверное, она осталась в Долине. Я не обращал внимания, кто конкретно из моих львиц пошел с нами. Все мысли были о другом! В такой обстановке можно было про кого-нибудь забыть запросто!

- Я понимаю, Симба! Но что же делать!

- Не знаю, мама… Нет ни времени, ни возможности её искать. Она не маленькая и её не похитили. Если она отстала от нас, то я уверен, она потом найдется сама. Сама придет. А пока замените её кем-нибудь.

- Хорошо.

Тут появился Чака:

- Ваше Величество! Тут прилетела какая-то птица, говорит, что из Долины Гладиаторов. У неё есть для вас сообщение.

- Какое сообщение!

- Не знаю, сир. Она, пролетая, спросила, не тут ли проживает Король Симба, сын Муфасы. Я ответил, что да. Тогда она попросила меня отвести к вам, сказав, что у неё важное известие, которое вы давно ждете…

- Да-а! Тогда позови Рамзеса и Кейси с остальными и проводи эту птицу к нам.

Вскоре перед ними предстала эта птица. Ей оказался стервятник.

- Что тебе надо от нас? – спросил Симба.

- Ты Симба!

- Да, я. Что тебе!

- Меня отправила ваша дочь, Киара.

- КТО!

- Она просила передать следующее. Она находится в плену у аутсайдера Лукулла. С ней обращаются хорошо. Она прости вас спасти её, Кову и детей от Белого Шторма. Кову и дети сейчас у него в рабстве. Они все сейчас находятся в Долине Гладиаторов, где совсем скоро состоится Чемпионат. Лукулл, по требованию Белого Шторма и его дружков выставляет её как награду победителю. Чемпионат состоится ровно через неделю. Однако Лукулл поможет ей бежать после Чемпионата и отбить Кову и детей. Киара просит прийти на помощь и по возможности встретить её у южной окраины Охотничьих угодий, так как она опасается мести потом дружков Белого Шторма. А если что, идти ей на помощь прямо в Долину. Они пойдут кратчайшим путем и вы тем же идите. Он у нас один до Арены. Все.

На несколько мгновений воцарилось молчание. Потом Симба медленно сказал:

- Откуда мне знать, что ты не лжешь и не заманиваешь нас в ловушку!

- Я принес небольшой клочок шерсти. Без крови.

Стервятник раскрыл правую лапу, и из нее выпал клочок шерсти. Симба принюхался к ней и сказал:

- Это шерсть Киары.

- Других доказательств у меня нет. – продолжил стервятник: - Я передал сообщение и все. Если вы мне не верите, это ваше дело. Но советую поторопиться. Ваши дети в опасности.

- А остальные живы! – спросила Сараби.

- Да. Пока живы… - ответил стервятник и поднялся на крыло. Потом, сделав круг, полетел на север.

- Ну что, я же говорил! – торжествующе воскликнул Айзек: - Это все – дела лап Белого Шторма! Его следует убить!

- Мы должны немедленно отправляться в путь! – сказал Симба: - У нас мало времени.

- Я иду с тобой! – сказала Триша: - Я хочу посмотреть ему в глаза и выцарапать их прежде, чем он умрет!

- Я тоже хочу посмотреть ему в глаза! – сказала Леда: - Симба, это даже не обсуждается!

- Значит так. Пойдет мой прайд, плюс Айзек и Рамзес. Мама, вы с Сарафиной останьтесь, надо Кейси помочь…

- Не согласен, Симба! – сказал Рамзес: - Такой толпой нам через пустыню будут очень трудно идти. Предлагаю следующий вариант: ты, я, Айзек, Миша с Дуалой, Триша, Нала и Леда.

- Не маловато ли! – спросил Симба: - А если придется принять бой!

- Можно, я тоже пойду? – подала из глубины голос Аккра.

- Думаю, если взять еще и Аккру, будет порядок! – ответил Рамзес.

- Твое предложение неполное. На всякий случай возьмем Рафики.

- Это само собой разумеющееся! – сказал Рамзес.

- Итак, решено! Все, кого назвал Рамзес, идут в поход! Остальные поступают в распоряжение Кейси. Так, а ученики, Рамзес!

- Я передам их Дарию. Он справится.

- Отлично. Выступаем ночью.

В полночь весь прайд собрался у северного выхода. Провожали отряд Симбы.

- Будь осторожен, сынок! – сказала Сараби.

- Буду… - Симба нежно коснулся щеки Сараби.

- Береги себя, Рамзес! Ты уже не молод! – встревожено говорила Сарафина: - Я буду молиться за вас!

- Ты рано меня не списывай в немощные старики! – ответил Рамзес.

- Ну что, ты готов? – Симба подошел к Рафики.

- Да, готов.

- Ты общался с духами Королей прошлого! Ты общался с отцом или Штормом! Что они говорят!

- Ничего, Симба. Они молчат.

- Почему!

- Не знаю. Возможно, они решили проверить нас. Это серьезное испытание, Симба!

- Я понимаю. Но раньше мой отец всегда помогал нам. Почему он молчит сейчас!

- Раньше у него были планы. Возможно теперь у него нет таких планов. Он ждет, что мы справимся только сами.

- А ты сам что думаешь?

- Я не думаю, что стервятник сказал всю правду. Нам надо остерегаться подвоха. Мы не знаем, кто такой Лукулл. И я по-прежнему не верю в вину Белого Шторма.

- Даже Триша поверила!

- Не торопись осуждать, Симба, пока не выслушаешь все стороны. Надо и Белого Шторма найти в любом случае. Подожди судить.

- Я подожду. И мы конечно же найдем и допросим Белого Шторма! Я клянусь, только виновные понесут суровое наказание. Мы во всем тщательно разберемся.

- Вот и отлично. Тогда в путь.

Симба вернулся к Рамзесу. Тот стоял на площадке возле выхода и смотрел за горизонт, вдыхая слегка приоткрытым ртом воздух. Рамзес вспоминал пути на север. Туда, где он когда-то был уже…

- Ну что?

- Пустыня раскалена, Симба. Днем мы не сможем идти…

- То есть как! Сколько же займет тогда путь!

- Неделю, не меньше! Причем только до Охотничьих угодий. До Долины Гладиаторов будет еще два дня ходу. И то в лучшем случае! Скорее всего, мы придем туда тогда, когда Чемпионат уже закончится…

- Мы не можем так долго идти! Ты знаешь более короткий путь!

- Это и есть самый короткий путь, Симба… Мы будем идти по ночам, а днем прятаться в пещерах холмов и скал. По пути их будет достаточно.

- А если все-таки рискнуть и идти днем!

- Верная гибель, Симба. Мы погибнем от жажды и солнца… Там мало источников воды. Кстати, именно поэтому я предложил сократить наш отряд. Так что терпи, Симба, и верь, что мы успеем. Главное, что они там. А когда мы придем, то найдем их уже в любом случае.

- Тогда вперед.

И группа львов двинулась в свой путь.


	3. Chapter 3 Спасение

Глава 11. Чемпионат.

Все неделю Кову и Белый Шторм готовились к Чемпионату. По ночам Белый Шторм и Кэй уходили на охоту, пока львята, Ганнибал и Кову отдыхали. Кову спал очень чутко, не пропуская ни малейшего шороха снаружи пещеры. Он всегда встречал охотников с добычей. Потом Белый Шторм и Кэй отдыхали до полудня, а Кову и Ганнибал присматривали за львятами. Обычно Ганнибал рассказывал множество историй, получив очень внимательную аудиторию. После обеда начинались тренировки Белого Шторма и Кову, длившиеся до самого заката. Кову старался атаковать больную лапу Белого Шторма, что ему удавалось очень часто. Кову также многому учился. Белый Шторм и Ганнибал научили его нескольким приемам, подходившим именно для него. Теперь не впечатляющий рост Кову был ему даже полезен, вводя в заблуждение соперника относительно его способностей. Белый Шторм собирался использовать именно это обстоятельство. Сабра тоже учился, наблюдая за тренировками и пытаясь повторить приемы боя. Так быстро прошла неделя. Накануне последнего свободного дня Белый Шторм сказал:

- Все. Тренировки окончены. Завтра день отдыха.

- Зачем? Мы могли бы потренироваться ещё! Все-таки еще не совсем готовы! – возразил Кову.

- Готовы, не готовы – завтра уже ничего не изменит. Не наевшись, не налижешься! А быть измотанными тренировками с самого начала – верный проигрыш. Мы должны отдохнуть, привести себя в порядок.

- Хорошая пробежка по утру не помешала бы. Когда я учился у своего деда, Рамзеса, мы обычно начинали именно с этого. Чтобы поддерживать себя в тонусе, когда нет больших нагрузок.

- Здравая мысль. Так и сделаем. И в дни, когда не будем драться, тоже.

- А мне что делать? – спросила Кэй.

- Слушай, Кэй, сходи и поищи кустарники акаций с большими листами. Попробуй притащить несколько веток с ними.

- Хорошо, Джиту. А во время Чемпионата!

- Присмотришь за львятами.

В то же время отряд Симбы уже подходил к окраинам Охотничьих угодий. Все были уставшими и сильно измотанными жарой. Сейчас они вынуждены сделать остановку и отлеживаться в одной из ниш холма. Правда, они уже были не в пустынной скалистой местности, а на подступах к саванне. Хотя и сильно пострадавшей от солнца.

- Еще немного, Симба, и мы придем в нужное место… - сказал Рамзес.

- Скорее бы! Как там только они!

- Надеюсь, с ними все в порядке…

- Нам бы только до Белого Шторма добраться! – сказал Айзек: - Он нам за все ответит!

- Только без глупостей! – предупредил Симба: - Несправедливости я не допущу. Все будет по закону!

- Вот по закону он и ответит! – продолжил Айзек.

Лукулл в этот день был возбужден больше обычного. Его план вступал в финальную стадию. Он снова пришел к Киаре:

- Привет! Ну что же, дела идут так, как я и предполагал!

- Кову уже здесь!

- Нет, но завтра будет. Еще неделю назад было объявлено об участии Гиганта. Я просто забыл тебе сказать. Кстати, он теперь выступит под именем Белый Шторм. Завтра ты получишь шанс увидеть Кову и Гиганта, а они – тебя. Только без глупостей. Ты будешь представлена как награда. Не делай попыток прорваться к нему! Помни, Белый Гигант может только этого и ждать!

- Я помню. Но как подать ему знак, что со мной все в порядке!

- Просто улыбайся ему, когда увидишь. Хоть это и глупо, но единственно возможное.

- Хорошо.

Лукулл пристально посмотрел Киаре в глаза:

- Я желаю вам только добра. Прости, что похитил тебя. Но я вас похитил, я вас и верну. Я исправлю то зло, что причинил вам. Ты мне веришь, Киара!

- Да, Лукулл. Я верю тебе.

- Хорошо. Тогда будь выдержанной и сильной. Потерпи, осталось совсем недолго. Я постараюсь сделать все возможное. И еще об одном тебя прошу. Если мне не удастся спасти Кову, не вини меня. Это не я виноват буду в этом, а Гигант…

- Я знаю, Лукулл…

- Ты просто должна быть готова, что и такое непоправимое горе может произойти. Да хранит нас Бог!

Киара промолчала.

- Ладно. Будь готова. Завтра мы идем на Арену.

Когда он вышел, то обнаружил, что его уже ждет старая знакомая.

- Привет!

- Что-то ты долго с ней общаешься! Уж не влюбился ты в неё! Смотри, ты обещал мне её смерть!

- Я тоже рад видеть тебя в добром здравии и хорошем настроении… - саркастически заметил Лукулл.

- Не до иронии! Ты уже придумал, как расправиться с Кову на Чемпионате!

- Да. Но по ходу уточнятся детали. Хотя и невыгодна мне гибель этого Кову непосредственно на Чемпионате. Нужно, чтобы Белый Шторм дошел до финала. Иначе могут быть потом проблемы.

- Мне плевать, что будет потом. Главное, чтобы план был выполнен в точности с нашими целями! Если что, я смогу подобраться к львятам и убить их, пока Белый Шторм будет занят освобождением Киары другим путем.

- Другого пути у него не будет, кроме как дождаться победы Харири. Тогда у него будут все шансы…

- Мы этого не допустим! У нас есть цели и их надо достигать!

«У меня свои цели, идиотка! Если бы ты хоть что-то понимала, кроме своей ненависти и страстного желания, то не позволила бы погибнуть этому Кову на Чемпионате! Но это выгодно мне, и ты с этим с радостью согласишься, дура!», - подумал Лукулл, а вслух спросил:

- Кстати, что ты намерена делать во время Чемпионата!

- Наблюдать за ним, конечно!

- Предлагаю тебе присоединиться ко мне потом! Когда мы будем убирать победителей! – зловеще улыбнулся Лукулл: - Ты ведь не захочешь пропустить такое зрелище!

- Ни за что! – ответила львица.

- А во время Чемпионата тебе не стоит показываться на виду. Мало ли, могут узнать!..

- Ладно, Лукулл, не учи ученую! Ты мне еще уроки конспирации преподавать будешь! Я сама тебя кое-чему научить могу!

- Твоей злобе! Нет уж, спасибо! Ладно, встретимся через пять дней. Найти по следам Киары сможешь!

- Спрашиваешь!

- Тогда я тебя не задерживаю!

- И тебе всего доброго!

Лукулл проводил её взглядом. Определенно, она его раздражала. Впрочем, её участь уже решена. Лукулл вздохнул и вернулся в тень.

Утром следующего дня на окраине Охотничьих угодий встретились отряд Симбы и Алекс.

- Доброе утро!

- Доброе, Алекс! Что ты здесь делаешь!

- Я получил известие об участии Белого Шторма. Поэтому решил предупредить вас. Но мне прислали известие, что вы отправились сюда сами. И что вы собираетесь ждать детей тут, на южной окраине. Вот я и пришел. Едва дошел через пустыню, идя днем. Еще день тут отлеживался. Ну что, будем ждать их дальше!

- Мы собираемся не ждать, а найти их!

- К сожалению, Симба, на Арену вы уже опоздали. Отсюда, через все угодья до Долины Гладиаторов с Ареной, где проходит Чемпионат в этот раз, три дня пути как минимум. Это по кратчайшему пути. А Чемпионат уже начинается как раз сегодня!

- Не будем тратить время зря!

- Погоди, Симба. Хотя бы перекусите. Я там задрал одну зебру. Немного, но все же…

- Ты прав. Мы больше недели почти ничего толком и не ели!

- Вот-вот! А поохотиться по дороге можно будет. Тем более, что там, куда мы идем, её будет маловато…

В это же время Белый Шторм и Кову подходили к Арене. Детей оставили в укрытии. Арена была недалеко и туда можно было быстро вернуться. Это было маленькое плоскогорье в степи, окруженное со всех сторон большими холмами. Здесь было мало растительности, что давало очень хороший обзор с холмов. Только в южной части было небольшое озеро, окруженное валунами и большой травой. Вообще, это было частью Долины гладиаторов, которая по большей части представляла собой степные или пустынные места. Здесь мало кто жил изо львов. Лукулл бы одним из этих «счастливчиков». Но во время Чемпионата она наполнялась зрителями и участниками. В это же время почти все тоже немногочисленные травоядные старались покинуть её или спрятаться, чтобы не быть съеденными ими. Кову еще никогда ранее не видел такого количества собравшихся там львов.

- Ого! Тут много участников! И они все будут драться тоже!

- Нет, Кову, максимум половина. Остальные зрители. Кроме того, это еще не все. Завтра приведут рабов-гладиаторов. Это обязательная часть Чемпионата.

- А разве они не дерутся вместе с другими!

- Не совсем. Если раб дерется за свою свободу, то он участвует в отдельной программе. Тут приз другой и цели другие. Мы будем драться среди свободных. Ты как раб сможешь заменить меня в каком-нибудь поединке, но только ограниченное число раз и не в финале. Если ты проиграешь бой, я выбываю из дальнейшего участия… Помни это!

- Я буду помнить, Джиту. А Киару я смогу увидеть!

- Да. Сегодня её представят в качестве приза. Только держи себя в лапах!

- Хорошо. Но как подать ей знак, что со мной все в порядке!

- Просто улыбнись ей, когда увидишь. Хоть это и глупо, но единственно возможное.

- Хорошо, Джиту.

- Идем, уже почти начало.

Все расположились в два яруса. Зрители были на холмах рядом с центральным, где должен был возлежать Лукулл и его небольшое окружение. Участники были внизу на плоскогорье. Лукулл появился в окружении своего брата Хаявани и нескольких львов. Вслед за ними появилась Киара. Глазами она стала искать Кову в толпе участников. Поначалу она его не увидела. Но потом заметила большое белое пятно среди общей массы золотистых или грязно-оранжевых тел, продвигавшееся среди участников. Это был Белый Шторм. За ним шел Кову! Сердце Киары забилось сильнее, едва не выпрыгивая из груди. Ей захотелось закричать, хоть как-то привлечь внимание, побежать ему навстречу! Но этого было делать нельзя. Лукулл, заметив её волнение, сказал:

- Спокойнее, моя дорогая, спокойнее. Видишь, с ним все пока в порядке! Все так, как мы и предполагали! Если вы встретитесь взглядами, просто улыбнись ему…

Они встретились глазами и улыбнулись друг другу. В этот момент Лукулл пошел вниз к участникам.

- Добрый день, господа! Приветствую вас на нашем Чемпионате по гладиаторским боям!

Раздался приветственный гул голосов. Лукулл продолжал:

- Наши правила просты – они практически отсутствуют! Бой продолжается, пока противник не сможет более сопротивляться. Сегодня у нас предварительный отбор. Из вас всех должны быть отобраны шестнадцать сильнейших львов, которые завтра продолжат основное соревнование. Именно они будут драться в парах завтра. Сначала будет восемь пар, потом из них составят четыре, потом в полночь состоятся полуфинальные поединки. И на следующий день состоится поединок, определяющий сильнейшего из вас! Награждение будет вечером, сразу после поединка. Наградой победителю станет эта прекрасная львица по имени Киара, которая стоит сейчас на холме, с которого я спустился. Посмотрите на это прекрасное создание хорошенько! У вас есть за что биться изо всех сил!

Снова раздался одобрительный гул. Кову когтями вцепился в землю и стиснул зубы.

- Кормежка один раз в день. Зрители заплатили небольшими тушками плату за смотр. Она ждет вас после первого раунда поединков сразу за моим холмом. Порядок еды вы тоже знаете. Кто не успел отхватить мяса, тот опоздал! Кто не дерется сегодня, тот там и не ест. И еще. Вас так много! Если не останется к концу сегодняшнего дня шестнадцать победителей, я буду иметь право сформировать из оставшихся победителей еще несколько пар или групп «все против всех», чтобы определить их. Впрочем, я могу это сделать и в том случае, если у нас не будет хватать пар на всех. Так что помните, что могут быть бои «все против всех». Сегодня участвуют только сами участники. Выставлять замену из числа своих рабов запрещено! Всем все ясно! Тогда начнем. И пусть победят сильнейшие!

С этими словами Лукулл повернулся и пошел наверх. Вместо него спускался Хаявани. Он стал называть имена участников и выводить их на те участки поля, где им предстояло драться.

- Жди меня на том краю Арены! – сказал Белый Шторм Кову: - И никуда не уходи! Понял!

- Хорошо, Джиту! Удачи тебе!

- Спасибо! Смотри за другими участниками…

- Белый Шторм! – выкрикнул Хаявани. Белый Шторм пошел за приглашавшим.

Первый день прошел без проблем. Сначала Белый Шторм дрался в паре и легко одолел своего соперника. Потом был бой «все против всех», где он участвовал с тремя другими гладиаторами. И снова проблем не было. Только одно его раздражало. Как всегда, перед началом боя противники упражнялись в «хорошей» словесности. Но оскорбления и угрозы, как всегда, сносил молча и не отвечал.

В перерыве Белый Шторм подошел к Кову, держа кусок мяса:

- Держи!

- А ты!

- Мне уже досталось! Ешь, давай! Тебе завтра выступать…

Вечером, когда были объявлены имена гладиаторов, прошедших отбор, Белый Шторм повел Кову обратно. Белый Шторм был сильно уставшим. Из небольших ран по телу слегка сочилась кровь, дыхание было тяжелым.

- Ты как! Тебе плохо! – испуганно спросил Кову.

- Нормально… Лапа ноет, - ответил Белый Шторм. Потом он еще сказал:

- Пойдешь сейчас с Кэй на охоту, только много сил не трать. На большую дичь не охотьтесь… Только для львят и Кэй с Ганни немного…

- Конечно, Джиту! Тебе отдохнуть надо!..

Харири тоже прошел отбор. Хотя дрался только в парах. Он хотел подойти к Белому Шторму, но не решился…

На скале их уже встречали. Ганнибал молча проводил их внутрь, ничего не спрашивая. Кэй быстро осмотрела раны Белого Шторма и стала вылизывать его раны и шерсть. Белый Шторм не сопротивлялся, а почти сразу заснул. Львята тоже притихли. Сабра тихо спросил:

- Мы победили?

- Да, Сабра, сегодня наша победа. Так, давайте тихонько укладывайтесь! Завтра будет очень трудный день.

Кову подошел к Кэй:

- Джиту сказал, чтобы ты шла со мной сейчас на охоту!

- Нет нужды. Я не первый раз на Чемпионате. Уже сходила на охоту. Все поели. Если хочешь есть, мясо там! – Кэй кивнула на нишу в глубине пещеры.

- А кто же был с детьми! – удивленно спросил Кову.

- Сиделкой был я! – сказал Ганнибал: - Не боись, пару сказок у старого Ганнибала для детей всегда найдутся! Смирные были…

- Меня не это беспокоит, Ганнибал!

- А ты думай только о том, как выжить завтра, Кову! Никого сейчас в округе нет, все на Арене!

- И все же…

Утром Белый Шторм вместе с Кову снова отправился на Арену. По дороге он проводил инструктаж:

- Так, сегодня будет и твое участие, Кову! Сейчас ты вступишь в свой первый бой на Чемпионате. Главное, не бросайся первым на противника… Он будет не самым сильным. Вчера также объявили пары на сегодня, поэтому я на церемонии объявлю о замене. Я уверен, у тебя все получится. Твоего соперника я уже встречал раньше, когда был тут гладиатором. Он старше тебя, и вообще непонятно, чего он продолжает драться. Шансов у него немного. Но не переоценивай себя. Не дай ему шанс на победу!

- Не дам! – улыбнулся Кову.

- Да, ещё. Противник начнет наверняка с атаки гориллы…

- Чего!

- Атаки гориллы. Ты что, не знаешь, что это такое!

- Нет.

- Ну, это когда тебя начнут оскорблять, тебе и твоей семье будут угрожать. Чтобы деморализовать тебя перед началом боя. Так делают гориллы перед боем. Поэтому такая атака и получила их имя. Тут гораздо больше блефа чем реальной угрозы. Помни это и не поддавайся! Можешь и сам немного воспользоваться этим приемом.

- Хорошо.

Когда Лукулл закончил свое приветствие оставшимся участникам, то сказал следующее:

- Вы все сегодня знаете свои пары. Сегодня вы можете выставить вместо себя любого, кто согласен будет драться вместо вас! Даже раба, хотя его согласие не требуется! – засмеялся Лукулл и тут же посерьезнел: - Есть ли замены среди участников! Помните, если ваша замена проиграет, шанса на повтор не будет! Вы выбываете из нашего Чемпионата!

Несколько участников выставили замены. В конце всех Белый Шторм тоже объявил:

- Я, Белый Шторм, выставляю вместо себя Кову, моего раба! Он будет драться в этом бою вместо меня!

- Хорошо. Если нет больше замен, сейчас мой брат проведет участников к местам поединков.

Кову вышел вперед. Когда подошел Хаявани, то сказал:

- О, старые знакомые! Ты еще жив! Но это ненадолго! У вас замена пары!

- Что! – встревожился Кову.

- Ты думал, что будешь драться со старым гладиатором! А он сегодня ночью отказался от дальнейшего участия! Тебе не повезло! С тобой будет драться Ва Нгуву!

- Ва Нгуву! Из Долины Прайдов!

- Да. Он решил стать гладиатором у нас. И неплохо начал! Приготовься, он уже ждет тебя вон там!

Хаявани показал на место, где вчера дрался Белый Шторм. Там его уже ждал Ва Нгуву. Он был чуть больше ростом чем Кову, крепким и достаточно мускулистым. Кову повернулся к Белому Шторму.

- Ты его знаешь!

- Да, Джиту! Он когда-то бросал вызов еще моему отцу, но проиграл тогда бой! Он был чемпионом Долины по борьбе.

- Ну что ж, это серьезное испытание! Иди, пути назад нет! Удачи тебе! И помни о Киаре! Я верю в тебя.

Кову всегда помнил о ней. И сейчас упоминание о ней придало ему больше решимости и сил.

Они встали друг напротив друга. Ва Нгуву осмотрел его и сказал:

- Так это ты, Кову, сын Шторма!

- Да, я!

- Замечательно! Когда-то твой отец опозорил меня перед всеми, теперь я посчитаюсь с тобой за это! Ведь Шторма кто-то уже убил! А теперь и сыночек его отправится туда же! – в голосе Ва Нгуву послышались нотки ярости.

- Откуда ты знаешь, кто я!

- Откуда надо! Приготовься к смерти!

- Ты тоже! – тоже в ярости крикнул Кову, вспоминая про атаку гориллы.

На мгновение они оба застыли в одинаковых позах. Потом с диким криком они рванули навстречу друг другу. В прыжке они столкнулись и сцепились когтями лап в смертельной схватке. И Кову и Ва Нгуву, стоя на задних лапах, старались достать горло друг друга, при этом блокируя попытки добраться до своего. И Кову и Ва Нгуву старались завалить друг друга на землю. Однако они оба обладали примерно равно силой и поэтому просто кружили вокруг оси, впившись когтями в тело друг друга, пихаясь мордами и издавая непрерывный боевой рык. Со стороны это было похоже на некий танец. Наконец Кову удалось повалить Ва Нгуву на бок, но мощным ударом слева он был отброшен в сторону. Они оба вскочили, поднялись на задние лапы, подняв вверх передние с растопыренными когтями. Издав истошный крик, они оба снова ринулись друг на друга и стали яростно наносить удары друг другу, стремясь нанести их как можно больше.

Кову уже не чувствовал боли. Он действовал как машина. Его удары были автоматическими. Он наносил их куда попало, желая попасть в голову. Он не обращал внимания на удары Ва Нгуву. Его мозг был сконцентрирован только на победе любой ценой, чтобы освободить Киару. В какой-то момент он пропустил страшный удар в голову. Сознание на момент померкло. На глаза стала капать кровь. В этот момент Кову пропустил еще удары, которые отбросили его тело на землю. Он ударился спиной о камни. В этот момент Кову понял, что Ва Нгуву хочет вонзить свои когти в самое незащищенное место – в живот. Он вспомнил отца и застыл на мгновение. Ва Нгуву с победным возгласом прыжком устремился к животу Кову. Но в тот момент, когда он уже готов был вонзить свои зубы в живот Кову и разорвать его, Кову перекатился на бок и вскочил на задние лапы. Ва Нгуву только провел когтями по животу и боку Кову, расцарапывая их до крови, но не вонзаясь в них. Он распластался на земле и только в этот момент понял, что попал в ловушку. Кову прыгнул на него сбоку. В тот момент, когда Ва Нгуву был готов вскочить на ноги, Кову приземлился на него и, вцепившись зубами в шею, оседлал сверху. Ва Нгуву попробовал вырваться, перекатившись по земле, но было поздно. Молниеносным движением Кову обхватил переднюю часть шеи Ва Нгуву лапами и, вонзив когти, резко потянул назад, разрывая плоть и кровеносные сосуды Ва Нгуву, снабжавшие головной мозг. Кровь брызнула во все стороны. Ва Нгуву захрипел и начал заваливаться на бок. Кову упал на него сверху и не отпускал его, пока тот не затих.

Едва собрав все силы, он встал и, шатаясь, пошел навстречу Белому Шторму. Тот уже бежал навстречу:

- Кову! Как ты! Ты меня слышишь!

- Нормально, Джиту… Я его убил…

- ОК, пошли домой.

- Домой…

Кову стал медленно терять сознание. Белый Шторм успел сказать:

- Ложись мне на спину!

Кову лег на спину Белого Шторма и отключился.

Белый Шторм медленно втащил Кову на спине в пещеру и аккуратно положил возле стены. Кизура тут же подбежала, но Белый Шторм остановил её:

- Не кричи! Папе сейчас нужен отдых, не будите его! С ним все будет хорошо.

- Правда!

- Правда, Кизура! Твой папа отлично справился. Ты должна им гордиться!

Ганнибал осмотрел Кову:

- Кто его так!

- Какой-то Ва Нгуву! Поменяли в последнюю секунду!

- Кову победил!

- Да. Он очень хорошо дрался и убил соперника… Кэй!

- Да, Джиту!

- Займись Кову! Приложи к ранам листья акации. Ганнибал, продолжай присматривать за детьми! И никакой охоты мне! Сегодня ночью я сам пойду. Потерпите только! Ясно!

- Да.

- Тогда я пошел!

- Удачи тебе!

Белый Шторм вернулся на Арену как раз ко времени, когда объявили пары четвертьфинала. Белый Шторм был просто взбешен произошедшим. Он понимал, что Кову хотели убить и специально подменили противника. Но правила есть правила. Теперь только вперед, до победы.

Сейчас ему снова подставили сильнейшего соперника. Белый Шторм догадался, его Лукулл хочет либо вывести из игры либо стравить с Харири. Ведь тому доставались слабейшие. Но зачем? Неужели все-таки Киару должен заполучить Харири и его банда! Неужели он сговорился с Лукуллом и хочет убить Кову и его самого!

Соперник атаковал первым. Он выпрыгнул с места вперед, стараясь достать Шторма передними лапами. Белый Шторм отскочил в сторону и стал кружить вокруг него. Он старался держать соперника на дистанции своего удара лапой. Несколько ударов, и у того первого потекла кровь из рассеченного лба. Он стал яростнее атаковать. Несколько его ударов достигли цели. Белый Шторм почувствовал кровь на теле. Еще некоторое время они обменивались ударами. Затем Белый Шторм решил пойти на старую хитрость в надежде, что еще более молодой соперник чем он сам может попасться на неё. Он стал сбавлять темп своих ударов и подставлять свои бока для ударов противника. Соперник поверил, будто Белый Шторм ослабевает и победа близка. Он усилил натиск, стал наносить удары ещё чаще. Он не заметил уже, что бьет по наиболее сильным местам Белого Шторма: его плечам и груди. До наиболее важных и слабо защищенных частей тела он не доставал. Белый Шторм продолжал кружиться в танце вокруг соперника, сокращая расстояние. Наконец, он притворился нокаутированным – упал. И в тот момент, когда попавшийся соперник размахнулся для завершающего удара, Белый Шторм выпрыгнул вверх, словно стрела из натянутого лука. Головой он ударил в стык нижних ребер противника, туда, где была его диафрагма груди. Тот потерял на мгновение сознание. Его дыхание сбилось. Но этого было достаточно. Белый Шторм перешел в атаку. Серией ударов он сбил противника с лап и прыгнул на него сверху. Послышался хруст сломавшихся ребер. Противник от боли потерял сознание. Белый Шторм не стал добивать его, а просто бросил. Так он поступал на Чемпионате всегда.

В полуфинале ему достался противник послабее. Хотя и с ним пришлось повозиться, прежде чем удалось его нокаутировать. К концу поединков Белый Шторм был полностью измотан и почти не чувствовал сил.

Как он и ожидал, Харири тоже выиграл свой полуфинал. Правда, не лично, а выставив замену. Когда это произошло, Лукулл вышел в середину Арены и громогласно прокричал:

- Уважаемые господа! Вот и близится к концу наш Чемпионат! В финал вышли: трехкратный чемпион прошлых лет Белый Гигант, ныне выступающий под именем Белый Шторм. И новичок, ни разу до этого не выступавший на Чемпионатах, Харири! Завтра мы увидим, кто из них окажется сильнейшим! Спокойной вам ночи и до завтрашнего полудня!

Когда все разошлись, Белый Шторм и Харири встретились в одной из пещер:

- Привет!

- Привет, Харири. Честно говоря, я не рад сейчас встрече с тобой! Завтра мне придется с тобой драться!

- Ты знал, что это будет так, когда подавал заявку! Ты из-за этой львицы!

- Да. Ты ведь тогда знал, что она – приз. Зачем ты промолчал! Я бы все равно узнал и стал участником!

- Я не знаю… Что же нам делать!

- Откажись от боя!

- Не могу! Тогда я потеряю все! И ещё буду выглядеть трусом в глазах остальных!

- А так ты потеряешь друга. Тебе придется убить меня! Без неё я не уйду! И перегрызу глотку любому, кто её тронет!

Харири помолчал, потом сказал:

- Ну что ж, тогда пойдем, поговорим. Тут есть что обсудить…

Белый Шторм вернулся почти с рассветом. Он тихо втащил тушу пойманной им антилопы и прошел на свое место. Кову и львята спали. Тихо подошли Кэй и Ганнибал:

- Ты где так долго гулял! Дети очень ждали тебя, волновались. Да и мы тоже! Вдруг ты проиграл!

- Я победил…

- Значит, завтра финал! С кем? – спросил Ганнибал.

- С Харири… - тихо ответил Белый Шторм.

- О, ужас! Ты будешь драться с другом! – ужаснулась Кэй.

- Да. Как Кову!

- В порядке. Но совсем без сил. Киару звал какую-то. Так зовут ту львицу, которая выставлена в качестве приза на Чемпионате!

- Да. Он спит?

- Да. Тебе тоже надо. Когда разбудить!

- Ближе к полудню. Там я антилопу принес, потому и задержался. На охоту сходил…

- Мог бы сначала сюда зайти, чтобы не волновались, - укоризненно сказала Кэй.

- Ладно, оставь его в покое, - сказала Ганнибал: - Ты еще не замужем за ним, а уже командуешь!

- А если я хочу стать его женой! – спросила Кэй.

- Это будет не жизнь, а сплошные именины! – ответил Ганнибал.

Белый Шторм уже не слышал этого, а спал крепким сном. Завтра предстояло самое ответственное дело – победить и забрать Киару. Завтра все будет решено. И завтра все узнают правду. И кто предал, и за что предали…

Он проснулся еще утром. Дети отправились завтракать вместе с Кэй. Кову просто лежал, хотя уже и не спал.

- Как ты? – спросил Белый Шторм.

- Нормально. Ты победил, Джиту?

- Вчера да. Сегодня финал.

- С кем!

- С Харири.

- С тем, у кого ты меня забрал!

- Да.

- Отделай его хорошенько!

- Не беспокойся! Сегодня вечером ты уже с Киарой и детьми будешь ужинать и готовиться к пути домой. Обещаю!

- Правда! Ты так уверен, что победишь!

- А ты уже сомневаешься во мне? – с притворным удивлением спросил Белый Шторм.

- Ну все-таки тебе пришлось много драться. Я вижу, ты пролили немало своей крови. Столько шрамов и ран… А этот Харири заменил себя на все бои вчерашнего дня! Он сейчас посвежее тебя!

- Не бойся, не это главное! Я приду с Киарой! Ты мне скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь после вчерашнего боя! Голова кружится, дрожь все ещё есть!

- Нет, уже почти все прошло. А как ты узнал про дрожь! Откуда она вообще взялась?

- Это нервное, Кову. Голова кружилась, потому что пропустил удары по ней. А дрожь в теле оттого, что убил ты другого льва впервые… Так обычно бывает. Да и сил ты потратил очень много. Один момент я думал, что он убьет тебя. А убил его ты! Просто после первого раза так часто бывает – плохое самочувствие…

- Я не думал, что так может быть… Ведь мы же убиваем на охоте!

- Может. Охота – это одно, это пропитание. Да и не львов же ты убиваешь!.. А вчера ты убил льва, причем не на охоте! А просто на потеху другим. И чтобы спасти Киару. После моего первого убийства льва, к несчастью, твоего отца, меня так колотило ночью, думал, что мне конец… Но это только в первый раз. Когда я убил этого Квинта, никакой дрожи уже не было. Так что поздравляю тебя! Теперь ты стал воином, гладиатором, ты пошел по пути своего отца и уже знаешь, что такое смерть. Ты научился убивать врагов. Теперь ты будешь ценить жизнь еще больше!

- Почему ты так решил!

- Потому что не колотит после первого убийства только прирожденных убийц, которые только к этому и стремятся. Только этого и хотят. Ты не хотел убивать, ты знаешь, что это запрещено, что это неправильно… Ты не преступный убийца. Поэтому тебя и колотило. Обычно после этого жизнь ценят еще больше… Надеюсь, тебе не придется больше никого убивать.

- А ты кого-нибудь вчера убил?

- Нет. И сегодня не убью. Я никогда никого не убивал на Чемпионатах.

- Я помню.

Белый Шторм вздохнул и сказал:

- Мне пора. А ты отдыхай, готовься к уходу.

- Ты пойдешь один?

- Я пойду с Ганнибалом. А ты присмотри за детьми. И Кэй, пожалуйста, не обижай.

- Это влюбленное создание! – улыбнулся Кову: - Да нет, не бойся! Я же вижу, она полностью раскаялась. И потом, она любит тебя!

- Только не напоминай ей об этом.

- Не буду. Удачи тебе!

- Ладно, давай, отдыхай!

Белый Шторм подошел к Ганнибалу:

- Пойдем, сегодня ты сопроводишь меня. И есть разговор по дороге.

- Ладно, пошли.

На выходе они столкнулись с Кэй и детьми.

- Ты за мамой, Учитель!

- Да, Кизура, вечером мы вернемся! – Белый Шторм нежно поцеловал её.

- Удачи тебе, Джиту! – сказала Кэй.

Лукулл был недоволен развитием событий. Хаявани смотрел за его раздраженными шагами вперед-назад возле пещеры.

- Ты же мне говорил, что этот Ва Нгуву убьет Кову! Ты говорил, что он сильнее!

- Сильнее! Мы это лишь предполагали, братец! Он был чемпионом Долины по борьбе и неплохо показал себя тут. К тому же очень жаждал посчитаться за обиду, нанесенную еще отцом Кову. Я этого не знал заранее, но когда узнал, счел плюсом в нашу сторону. Кто ж знал, что этот малыш окажется таким ловким!

- И что нам теперь делать! Когда закончится Чемпионат, мне удастся собрать не более пяти-шести львов, чтобы расправиться с ними. Будь Гигант один, это было бы практически решенным делом. Но теперь это становится намного сложнее. Нам не удалось убрать ни Кову, ни Белого Шторма! Сегодня Белый Шторм победит!

- Белый Шторм обессилен после вчерашних боев, Харири, наоборот, вчера не дрался. Все сделали его рабы! Еще не известно, кто кого!

- А мне почему-то кажется, что известно! Я не удивлюсь, если чемпионом снова станет Белый Гигант! То есть Белый Шторм теперь!

- Но мы же готовы к такому варианту событий!

- Да, готовы. Значит так. После поединка, если выиграет Гигант, сразу отправляйся в его отряд с вестью о проигрыше хозяина и веди всех кого сможешь ко мне! Если выиграет Харири, действуем по обстоятельствам. Ясно!

- Да. А что насчет этой львицы? Детей я заберу, Кову убьем, Белого Шторма тоже. А с ней что делать!

- Её не трогать! Просто лишите её сознания. Только аккуратно! Пусть это сделает это кто-то из рабов, только проверенных! Я потом заберу её.

- И что дальше! Она ведь ждет полного освобождения вместе с детьми и верит тебе!

- Я скажу ей, что её Кову был убит Белым Штормом, что и девочку по имени Кизура он тоже убил! У него оказались помощники тут из отряда Харири. Ты меня понял!

- Да.

- Остальные тоже погибнут от лап помощников.

- А как же первоначальный план! Наша награда!

- Если все выгорит так, как я тебе говорю, то мы получим нечто большее! Вообще, никто не должен остаться в живых, кроме Киары… Ты меня понял!

- Да. Я пошел!

- Иди!

Лукулл вошел в пещеру, где была Киара:

- Привет. Я пришел вчера очень поздно и не стал будить тебя…

- Что с Кову!

- Он ранен, но жив. С ним все нормально, если можно так сказать. Но могло быть хуже. Белый Шторм выставил его вместо себя. Противник был сильным, но я успел подменить его на новичка этого Чемпионата. Кову победил.

- Слава Богу! Спасибо тебе!

- Еще рано благодарить. Белый Шторм сейчас готовится к финалу. Он будет драться с Харири. В общем, как я и предполагал. Так что основное будет ночью, как договорились. Сегодня ночью я спасу тебя из его лап! Ты готова!

- Да. А если победит Харири!

- Будем действовать по обстоятельствам. Но ты ничего не бойся, поняла! Действуй так же, как если бы победил Белый Шторм. Ты мне веришь!

- Я верю тебе.

- Хорошо. Тогда пошли.

На Арене уже все собрались в предвкушении финала. Ждали только Лукулла и его сопровождающих. Они появились ровно в полдень. Киара искала глазами Кову, но не могла его найти.

- Где Кову! Я думала, он будет здесь…

- Боюсь, моя милая, Кову слишком ранен, чтобы прийти сюда. Или… - задумчиво сказал Лукулл.

- Что или!

- Ничего, милая! – улыбнулся Лукулл: - Он, видимо, отдыхает. Не думай ни о чем плохом!

Лукулл подошел к Хаявани и шепнул:

- Кажется, нам везет. Этого Кову нет, значит, он серьезно ранен. Старик Ганнибал уйдет сегодня же. В общем, Белый Шторм будет обессилен, Кову ранен. Все идет замечательно. Кстати, найди нашу гостью, заварившую эту кашу. Пусть тоже готовится. И после Чемпионата отправь кого из своих последить за победителем…

- Ладно, сделаем.

Лукулл спустился и подошел к ожидавшим Белому Шторму и Харири:

- Браво! Друзья на Арене и друг против друга… Разве это не судьба!

- Ближе к теме, Лукулл! – сказал Харири.

- Что ж, правила вам известны. Готовьтесь к бою!

- Лукулл, если с Киарой что-то произошло или если с неё упала хоть одна шерстинка… Тебе не жить! – угрожающе сказал Белый Шторм.

- Не бойтесь, одному из вас она достанется в целости и сохранности! – ответил Лукулл.

Лукулл объявил о начале финального поединка. Белый Шторм посмотрел на Харири и спросил:

- Ты готов!

- Да. А ты!

- Тоже.

- Тогда начнем.

Они начали кружить друг против друга, словно в медленном танце, обмениваясь ударами. Они то сходились, то расходились с угрожающим ревом. Иногда они вставали на задние лапы и снова обменивались сериями ударов. Так продолжалось некоторое время. Казалось, никто из них не уступает друг другу в силе и ловкости. Шерсть Белого Шторма уже была алого цвета от кровяных пятен вчерашних и сегодняшнего боев. Белый Шторм на самом деле устал так сильно, что даже не стал вылизывать свою шерсть, чтобы выглядеть поприличнее. Харири, наоборот, выглядел очень бодрым и полным сил. Но тоже уже имел кровавые пятна на боку.

Наконец, Харири стал медленно сдавать. Он вроде бы подустал в танце и кружении. Наконец, Белый Шторм подловил его, когда Харири не особо защищался и нанес несколько сильных ударов по голове.

- Прости… - прошептал он.

Харири обмяк и упал на землю. Бой был окончен.

Тяжело дыша, Белый Шторм направился к Лукуллу:

- Я победил… Отдай мне мой приз!..

- Не торопись, Белый Шторм. Сначала церемония, ты же знаешь…

Он спустился вместе с Белым Штормом на центр Арены и объявил:

- Победителем нынешнего Чемпионата объявляю Белого Шторма!

Раздался гул одобрительных голосов, приветствовавших победителя.

- И как я и обещал, приз! Молодая львица по имени Киара!

Лукулл сделал ей знак, чтобы она спустилась. Киара медленно подошла к Белому Шторму. Она ничего не сказала. Лукулл посмотрел на неё так, словно очень сильно не хотел отпускать её. Белый Шторм перехватил этот одновременно страстный, тоскливый и угрожающий взгляд. Внезапно он все понял. Почему была замена противника для Кову. Пауза затянулась. Лукулл немного замялся, словно не знал, что сказать. Наконец, просто сказал:

- Объявляю Чемпионат закрытым. Спасибо за участие и до новых встреч.

И с этими словами быстро ушел. Все стали расходиться. Подошел Ганнибал:

- Поздравляю. Красивый был поединок…

- Что с Харири!

- А ты не видел! Его оттащили с Арены в пещеру отдыха. Ты его не убил случайно!

- Нет, что ты! Но досталось ему от меня крепко.

- Ладно, нечего тут светиться как три баобаба в саванне! Пошли, там нас уже ждут…

- Подожди! Киара – это Ганнибал. Он помогает нам.

- Кому нам!

- Нам всем! Пошли.

До самой скалы Киара не произнесла ни слова, хотя в душе у неё кипел вулкан. Она ждала только одного – встречи с любимым Кову и Кизурой! Только бы они были в порядке. И скорее бы пришла помощь. Она постарается уговорить Белого Шторма лечь спать, а там… Они пришли, когда уже солнце начинало клониться к закату. Когда они поднялись и вошли в пещеру, Киара с воплем радости кинулась навстречу Кову и Кизуре. Они обняли её. У всех троих были слезы на глазах. Кизуру только и повторяла радостно: «Мама!».

Кэй подошла к Белому Шторму:

- Тебе это удалось, но что с Харири!

- Жив он, только придется ему некоторое время приходить в себя.

- Слава Богу! Слушай, наверное это и есть настоящее счастье – такое, какое сейчас у них на лицах… Они такое пережили и остались живы! Им повезло, что есть ты!

- Честно говоря, - начал Ганнибал: - я сомневался поначалу, что у тебя все получится, Гигант. Но теперь я тоже просто счастлив! Аж слезу сейчас пущу!

- Не стоит, - ответил Белый Шторм: - Ладно, дадим им время побыть вместе, а потом к делу. Еще не все закончилось.

Подошли Сабра и Киншаса:

- Когда мы пойдем домой, Шторм! – спросила Киншаса.

- Скоро, родная моя.

Кову и Киара ничего не говорили друг другу, а некоторое время просто нежно вылизывали загривки. Наконец, Кову сказал:

- Подожди! Надо сказать Джиту спасибо…

- За что!

- За то, что спас тебя… Я сейчас!

Киара хотела сказать, что именно Белый Шторм организовал их похищение, но смолчала. Решила подождать, пока они останутся одни. Видимо, Кову был одурачен Белым Штормом…

Кову подошел к Белому Шторму, который лежал, опустив голову на свои лапы, и о чем-то думал. Сабра и Киншаса лежали тихо рядом и смотрели на него, словно чего-то ждали.

- Спасибо тебе за все, Джиту! – сказал Кову: - Не знаю, что бы с нами было, если бы не ты!

Тот поднял голову:

- Что! А, не за что… Вы уже закончили радоваться! Тогда к делу.

Белый Шторм снова стал решительным. Он позвал Ганнибала, Кэй и Киару с Киншасой. Киара нехотя подошла:

- Может быть, будем устраиваться на ночлег! Я уже устала. День был тяжелый…

- Правильно, Киара! – подхватил Кову: - Давай переночуем, а завтра тронемся в путь! Одна ночь уже ничего не решает!..

- Решает, Кову, и еще как! – сказал Белый Шторм и посмотрел на Киару. Киара была совсем сбита с толку. Она не ожидала такого поведения Белого Шторма. Она думала, что он объявит ей, что она – рабыня, и заставит что-нибудь делать завтра. Потом они лягут спать. Но тут что-то было не так. Белый Шторм отнюдь не приказывал ей! Он вообще не отдавал приказов никому! И дети были явно рады ЕГО возвращению! Что это значит!

Белый Шторм обратился к Кэй:

- Я благодарен тебе, Кэй, за все, что ты сделала! Без тебя нам было бы сложнее!

- Я просто хотела исправить то, что натворила когда-то! Простите меня ещё раз!

- Ну что, прощаем! – спросил Белый Шторм у Сабры, Киншасы и Кизуры.

- Да! – хором ответили дети.

- Ты прощена! – сказал Кову.

- Возвращайся к Хаявани и забери своих детей, Кэй! Потом уходи отсюда и найди себе кого-нибудь! Не бойся Хаявани, он тебе не сможет помешать сегодня. И возможно уже никогда!

- Что ты задумал, Джиту! – встревожено спросила Кэй.

- Ничего. Просто я знаю, он сегодня будет очень занят. Не до твоих детей ему, поверь мне! Так что иди! Мне уже больше не нужна твоя помощь! Сегодня ночью все закончится. Те, кого вы похитили, возвращаются домой.

- Мы больше никогда не увидимся, Джиту!

- Наверное, нет, Кэй. Может, оно и к лучшему для тебя! – сказал Белый Шторм.

- До свидания, Джиту! Не забывай меня! – сказала Кэй.

- Никогда, Кэй! – ответил Белый Шторм.

Когда Кэй ушла, Белый Шторм продолжил:

- Ну а теперь к нашим действиям дальше. Ганнибал, надо потоптаться следами возле запасного выхода. Вместе с детьми. Дети, помогите старику Ганнибалу. Делайте, что он скажет вам!

- Ну-ка, девочки и мальчики! За мной! Будет интересно!

- Мы путаем следы! – спросил Сабра.

- Да-а… - таинственно ответил Ганнибал: - Поможете!

- Ага! – львята быстро пошли за Ганнибалом.

- Что ты задумал! К чему все это! – спросил Кову.

- Чтобы спокойно рассказать вам, что будет дальше… - ответил Белый Шторм: - Пойдем подальше от входа. Чтобы нас не могли услышать.

- Кто! – спросил Кову.

- Тот, кто наверняка сейчас следит за нашей пещерой…

Он перешли к дальней нише и легли друг напротив друга. Белый Шторм вздохнул и тихо сказал:

- Сегодня ночью вы уйдете отсюда через запасной выход. Когда вы покинете Долину Гладиаторов, вы станете свободными уже и официально. Ганнибал вас проводит до Долины Прайдов кратчайшим путем. Идти будете по ночам. Дети не перенесут дневной переход. Днем прячьтесь в укрытии. Через неделю будете дома. Все.

- А как же ты! – удивленно спросил Кову.

- Я остаюсь… - ответил Белый Шторм.

Глава 12. Спасение.

- Что! Почему! – удивленно воскликнул Кову: - Если ты об обвинениях Айзека, то мы же все расскажем. Как ты спас нас тут…

- Дело не в этом, Кову… - тем же тихим и уставшим голосом ответил Белый Шторм: - Я должен задержать Лукулла. Он попробует атаковать сегодня ночью. Сейчас он и Хаявани собирают отряд из бывших львов из отряда Харири. Потом они придут сюда. За ней…

Белый Шторм кивнул на Киару.

- Почему ты так решил! – спросил Кову.

- Потому что я видел, как он смотрел на неё, когда отдавал. Тут и так все ясно. Хочет он оставить её себе. Для того и пытался он убить тебя, Кову, а меня ослабить, отдавая мне самых сильных противников…

- Что! – Киара не верила своим ушам.

- А что он тебе сказал! Чем он тебя заставил поверить, что я враг ваш!

- Ты о чем, Джиту! – непонимающе спросил Кову. Киара опустила глаза.

- Ну давай, Киара, рассказывай, что тебе Лукулл сказал про меня! – устало сказал Белый Шторм: - Неужели ты думаешь, что я не заметил, как ты старательно оставляла следы по пути сюда!

- Он сказал, что ты предал нас, ты помог им! Они все знали и про охрану границ, и про детей, и про твою лапу, и даже про скандал с Тришей! Как еще они могли столько узнать кроме как не от предателя! У тебя ведь были все причины сделать это…

- И ты поверила!

- Спокойно, Кову! – сказал Белый Шторм: - На её месте ты бы тоже поверил. Дело не в этом! Лукулл что обещал тебе, Киара!

- Что освободит и отпустит! Он также сказал, что отправил послание отцу! В нем он просил его ждать нас у южной оконечности Охотничьих угодий…

- Не думаю, что они тебя там дождутся, Киара! – сказал Белый Шторм: - Он обманул тебя! Он наверняка захочет убить всех нас, кроме тебя! Нас убьют как лишних свидетелей и для того, чтобы списать на меня все смерти и скрыть свое участие. Даже львят не пожалеют! Ты Лукуллу нужна более всего! Сначала это было, видимо, не так, но я нарушил их первоначальные планы. Тогда им стали не нужны и львята. Ты, видимо, нужна Лукуллу для более серьезных замыслов. Только мы не знаем, каких. А Кову они хотели убить с самого начала. Килема требовал его в качестве «груши» с момента привода сюда. Это была бы верная смерть…

Белый Шторм перевел дыхание, потом продолжил:

- Поэтому вы должны сегодня же уйти! За входом наверняка следят, но они не знают про запасной выход. Это наш шанс! Под покровом темноты вы покинете пещеру, а я останусь на видном месте. Те, кто следит за нами, будут думать, что и вы здесь. Это даст вам время. Когда они придут сюда, вы уже будете далеко отсюда! Я их задержу…

- Но ты же погибнешь! Они убьют тебя!

- Возможно, Кову. Я постараюсь им не дать такой возможности…

- Я не могу оставить тебя одного на погибель! – заявил Кову: - Я останусь и буду драться вместе с тобой! А Ганнибал отведет детей и Киару к Симбе.

- Нет, Кову! – голос Белого Шторма стал стальным: - Ты не должен оставлять детей! Сейчас их жизнь важнее всего! Они – ваше будущее! В них продолжают жить Симба и Шторм. Они – следующий Круг Жизни. Они должны выжить. Кто их защитит в пути, если что! Ты что, забыл где находишься! Тут не только Лукулл бродит и представляет опасность! Другие рабовладельцы тоже могут быть рады такой добыче…

- Но должен же быть и другой выход! Без твоего самопожертвования! Ты и так слишком много своей крови тут проливал за нас! А теперь и жизнь отдаешь! Это слишком высокая цена! – в отчаянии крикнул Кову.

- Другого выхода нет.

- А если ты просто уйдешь с нами! Они все равно не сунутся сюда сейчас, ты сам говорил, что они заняты! У нас всех будет время, чтобы уйти!

- Если меня не будут видеть, могут заподозрить неладное. И кинуться в погоню раньше. Мы же с детьми быстро уйти не сможем. Даже если понесем в зубах. И вообще, Кову, я должен остановить Лукулла. Они могут быстро настичь вас у Охотничьих угодий. Не забывай, Лукулл тоже знает, куда вы должны идти. Вот так! Ты не должен думать обо мне, моя жизнь сейчас не важна, ты должен думать о них и только о них – детях! Ты меня понял, Кову!

- Понял, Джиту… - тихо ответил Кову.

- И никаких героических поступков, Кову! Никакого возвращения! Мне не нужна твоя помощь тут! Ты мне поможешь, если будешь охранять детей и доведешь их до дома вместе с Киарой. Кстати, детям пока ничего не говорите…

- Джиту! Прости меня… - глаза Киары были полны слез.

- Тебе не за что просить у меня прощения. Ты ни в чем не виновата передо мною. А плакать не нужно. Я еще живой.

- Если ты выживешь, то вернешься, Джиту! – с надеждой спросил Кову.

- Не обещаю… - ответил Белый Шторм.

Вернулись Ганнибал и львята.

- Уже почти стемнело. Можно идти, - сказал Ганнибал.

- Пора! – сказал Белый Шторм.

Он обнял Кову, Киару и львят по очереди.

- А разве ты не идешь с нами! – спросил Сабра.

- Нет, Сабра, я должен задержаться. Так надо. Ты будешь присматривать за сестрой, ОК!

- ОК! Ты нагонишь нас потом!

- Постараюсь. Если что, встретимся в Прайдлэнде.

- Ладно.

Ганнибал пошел вперед. Львята и Киара пошли следом. Кову уходил последним. Он обернулся, посмотрел на Белого Шторма, тихо сказал:

- Прощай, Джиту… Если не выживешь, то знай, для меня было большой честью стать твоим другом и братом…

- Мне тоже, Кову. Передай Леде, что я очень сильно её люблю! Даже если она меня сейчас ненавидит. И Трише скажи, что я прошу прощения у неё за то, что так сильно её подставил под удар. Прощай…

Кову развернулся и скрылся в пещере. Белый Шторм остался один.

Тем же вечером в саванне на пути между Охотничьими угодьями и Долиной Гладиаторов под открытым небом остановился отряд на ночлег. Симба хотел идти дальше, но Алекс возразил:

- Этого не стоит делать, Симба! По моим расчетам, Чемпионат только что закончился. И мы находимся на кратчайшем пути от Арены до южной оконечности Охотничьих угодий. До цели всего полдня пути. Нам стоит остановиться и подождать, отдохнуть немного. Во-первых, ночью тут идти небезопасно, можно наткнуться на отряды аутсайдеров, а нам это ни к чему. Во-вторых, если Киара и Кову пойдут ночью, мы можем быстрее разминуться с ними в темноте идя, нежели отдыхая здесь. Если мы останемся здесь, то можем встретить их на этом пути завтра утром, на рассвете…

- А если они вообще пошли или пойдут другим путем! – спросила Триша.

- Посланник говорил, что кратчайший путь к Арене один, - ответил Симба.

- Правильно, и мы сейчас по нему и идем, - добавил Алекс.

Лукулл появился со своим отрядом на рассвете. С ним был Хаявани и шесть львов. Они быстро ворвались в пещеру и встали обескураженные, не найдя никого, кроме Белого Шторма.

- Я ждал тебя, Лукулл… - сказал Белый Шторм. Он стоял в проходе, перекрывая путь к запасному выходу.

- Где Киара! – угрожающе спросил Лукулл.

- Они не выходили отсюда. Иначе бы мой лев заметил бы их! – оправдывающимся голосом проговорил Хаявани.

- Как видишь, их уже нет здесь. Тебе их не достать! – улыбнулся Белый Шторм.

Лукулл осмотрелся и сказал:

- Ты ошибаешься! Я все равно настигну её у Охотничьих угодий. Я знаю, куда они пошли, ведь я сам их туда направил. А если ты думаешь, что они там встретят своего Симбу, то тоже зря. Симба наверняка сейчас не там, а на пути сюда. Сам посуди. Если бы ты был отцом, чья любимая дочь похищена, стал бы ты ждать несколько дней, придет она сама или нет! Разве бы ты не отправился на выручку к ней, зная, где она! Бьюсь о заклад, Симба не станет ждать и отправится за Киарой с места ожидаемой встречи дальше. То есть на Арену. А это немного в стороне от твоего нынешнего дома. И если я прав, то они сейчас как раз неподалеку от Арены на кратчайшем пути. А это значит, что они УЖЕ РАЗМИНУЛИСЬ с Киарой и Кову! Ведь кратчайшие пути отсюда до Охотничьих угодий и от Арены до того же места не совпадают! И я приду за ней раньше, чем Симба вернется обратно!

- Не успеешь. Тебе сначала придется разобраться со мной! Твой кратчайший путь лежит через меня!

- Ты остался чтобы драться с нами! – удивился Лукулл: - Только за этим!

- Да. Что тебя удивляет!

- Все. Я не могу понять, зачем ты вообще вступился за них! Ну ладно, освободил детей, но зачем ты пошел дальше! Ты же знаешь, что там тебя никто не ждет! Тебя предали там, унизили, обвинили Бог знает в чем, и ты все равно собираешься им служить! Неужели ты думаешь, что твоя помощь тебе поможет туда вернуться! Они ненавидят тебя сейчас там, ведь Киара сама передала своему отцу, что ты предатель. Она сама сказала, чтобы стервятник передал именно это! Она даже дала ему свой клок шерсти как доказательство! Ты думаешь, тебе позволят потом спокойно жить в прайде Симбы! Как будто ничего и не было! Чтобы сейчас не сказали Кову с Киарой и детьми, им мало кто поверит! Тебе же никто никогда не поверит вообще! Зачем ты продолжаешь им служить!

- Я не служу, я спасаю тех, кто попал в беду, кому угрожает смерть! Ты хочешь убить Кову и детей! Лишить их свободы и жизни…

- Только свободы и то, ненадолго. Ты же выжил, и твой Сабра смог бы… Ну а Кову… Что тебе до него, ведь он хотел убить тебя, лапу сломал и первым кричал о твоей вине! Он же первым предаст тебя снова, как только засомневается. Что тебе его жизнь! Ты о своей подумай!

- Уже подумал. Тебе не понять меня. У тебя нет ни чести, ни верности. Ты скажи мне лучше, кто предал нас!

- Зачем тебе это знать! Ты же собираешься тут умереть! – снова удивился Лукулл.

- Считай это последним желанием обреченного!.. – ответил Белый Шторм.

- Как знаешь. Её зовут Хазира. Не спрашивай, почему она так ненавидит Киару и Кову и хочет их смерти. Она мстит им за что-то. Я этого не знаю, да мне и все равно… Она пришла к нам сама и предложила сделку: мы убиваем Кову и Киару, она же приведет нам львят в качестве платы. Она хотела особой мести. Чтобы не сразу их убили, а заставили пострадать. По-моему, у неё слегка не все дома… Она хотела убить их в пустыне, так, чтобы их никто не нашел и по отдельности. Я предложил ей вариант: не убивать их в пустыне, а принести сюда. Зачем их сразу убивать, если можно попользоваться ситуацией! Согласись, это не разумно. Она согласилась. Киару я решил выставить как приз, причем для твоего друга. Она – хороший стимул для участия. Я бы все сделал так, чтобы он проиграл. Тогда его отряд стал бы моим. И Килема убил бы её потом как и Кову… Ты немного испортил план, но ещё не помешал совсем. Просто пришлось вносить корректировки по ходу. Да и Киару я не хочу убивать. Честно! Я хочу, чтобы она жила со мной! Я даже хотел, чтобы она стала моей женой! Может, мне ещё это удастся!

- Тебе это не удастся! – сказал Белый Шторм.

- Последний раз предлагаю тебе мирно разойтись. У меня нет претензий к тебе. Мне твоя жизнь не нужна.

- Зато мне нужна твоя!

- Ты хорошо подумал, Гигант! – спросил Лукулл.

- Хорошо.

- Ну что ж, это твой выбор! Ребята, вперед!

- Стойте! – вдруг крикнул Белый Шторм и обратился к спутникам Лукулла: - Зачем вы хотите драться за него! Проливать свою кровь и рисковать жизнью! Я могу убить любого из вас! Но вам это нужно! Это не ваше дело! Что вам они пообещали! Свободу! Если вы их оставите, то я буду драться с ними двумя. Я смогу победить, и тогда вы тоже станете свободными! Вы станете свободными в любом случае, даже если не станете драться и рисковать своей шкурой!

- Тот, кто не будет драться, не получит свободы! Никогда! – рявкнул Хаявани.

- Не слушайте, он один! Вместе мы победим, и вы станете свободными. Я обещаю! – добавил Лукулл.

- Уже не один! – послышался голос Кэй сзади. Она подошла со стороны запасного выхода: - А твой лев, милый Хаявани, лежит там, позади входа…

- Ты сдохнешь за это как гиена! – рассвирепел Хаявани.

- Уходи, Кэй, это не твое дело! – сказал Белый Шторм.

- Нет, мое! Я не оставлю тебя одного им! И у меня есть шанс посчитаться с Хаявани!

- Взять их! – рявкнул Лукулл.

Из толпы вышел только один вперед. Остальные остались на местах.

- Кажется, тебе придется подать личный пример, Лукулл! – сказал Белый Шторм: - Или ты трус!

С ревом Лукулл ринулся вперед. За ним Хаявани и еще двое. Трое тихо отошли в сторону, предпочитая не вмешиваться.

Харири очнулся в пещере, когда была уже ночь. Он встал и шатаясь вышел наружу. Голова сильно болела и кружилась. Харири чувствовал тошноту и привкус крови в пасти. Жутко хотелось пить.

- Зачем он так сильно ударил меня! – тихо пробормотал Харири и осмотрелся. Вокруг было никого. Он спустился и быстро нашел небольшое озеро возле Арены. Припав к нему, он стал жадно лакать воду, пока не насытился. Потом окунул в воду голову. Наступило прояснение.

- Черт! Джей! Он же там совсем один! – вдруг вспомнил Лукулл и побежал к Белому Шторму домой.

Когда все закончилось, в пещере лежало три трупа. И Лукулл, и Хаявани были убиты. Белый Шторм сумел перегрызть им глотки. Сам он был очень сильно ранен. По телу текла кровь. Белая шерсть стала темно-красной, а местами даже бурой от ран. На ней также было много комков грязи и кровавых сгустков. Белый Шторм лежал, не в силах уже подняться. Все тело сильно болело, несколько ребер были сломаны. Но еще хуже было то, что Лукулл сломал ему лапу, ту самую, уже когда-то поврежденную Кову. И что самое страшное – Кэй была мертва. Она дралась как могла, но не могла одолеть Хаявани. Тот убил её…

Остальные после гибели вожаков разбежались. Белый Шторм снова лежал один в луже крови. Внезапно он услышал чьи-то шаги. Он попытался поднять голову. Перед ним стояла львица. Хазира.

- Привет, Белый Шторм!

- Ты!

- Лукулл приглашал меня к тебе вместе с ним, но я решила подождать, что будет дальше. Он тебе выдал меня. Впрочем, он сделал бы это с большей охотой в моем присутствии тут. Он хотел бы избавиться от меня. Я ведь не глупая, поняла, что он не хочет отпускать Киару. А для этого ему придется убить всех, включая и меня…

- За что?.. – тихо прошептал Белый Шторм.

- Что? Ты спрашиваешь, за что они должны были умереть! – Хазира улыбнулась: - А ты хоть знаешь, кто я такая!

- Нет…

- И мало кто знает, что во мне течет королевская кровь. Помнишь Мвонге!

- Да…

- Он – мой дедушка!

Белый Шторм прикрыл глаза:

- Ты мстишь за него?..

- И за него тоже! Но не в этом дело. Моя мать – младшая сестра Уру. Её тоже звали Анной. Ты когда-нибудь историю про Мсагаливу слышал от Рамзеса!

Белый Шторм отрицательно покачал головой.

- Неважно. Мвонге когда-то посылал своих сыновей искать Уру, не оставлял попыток её найти и отомстить. Один из них нашел и влюбился в Анну. Они тайком встречались. Потом он погиб. Анна родила меня. Моя мама никогда не рассказывала, кто был моим отцом до самой своей смерти. Я всего лишь на год старше Симбы. Это я должна была стать его невестой, а не эта выскочка без роду и племени – Нала!

При произношении имени Налы лицо Хазиры перекосила ненависть.

- Отец Налы – Рамзес – великий Учитель…

- Да-а! А кто это знал тогда! И вообще, Учителя имеют королевскую кровь! Сомневаюсь. Мы должны были соблюдать законы престолонаследия и брака! А они говорят, что браки допустимы только между представителями королевских семей! Муфаса единственный знал о моем королевском происхождении, только не знал, что эти корни имеют отношение к Мвонге.

- Почему?..

- Иначе бы он отказал в согласии на династический брак заранее! Когда я родилась, я была единственной кандидатурой на титул будущей королевы. Муфаса обещал моей маме, что отдаст меня замуж за своего первого сына и сделает нас королевской парой по закону о династии. Ведь в нас будет течь королевская кровь! А потом передумал, когда появились Нала и Симба! Он, видите ли, решил изменить закон! Пусть Симба и Нала, сильно подружившиеся, станут королевской парой, если потом будет любовь! Любовь, а не династия, решают теперь вопросы королевского брака! Мало того, что Муфаса нарушил старый закон, так еще и нарушил свое слово! Но он вскоре погиб от лап Шрама. Предатель, он получил по заслугам!

- По-моему, ты не в своем уме… - тихо прошептал Белый Шторм.

- О, нет! Я всегда была в своем уме! Тогда я не знала всего, но перед смертью мама мне все рассказала. Она старалась помочь Шраму восстановить династию, но тот сошел с ума! Будучи женат на Зире сам, а та тоже без кровей, он отдалил мою мать. Тогда вместе с Сараби и другими мы стали готовить заговор против него. Я тоже ходила в поисках другого льва из королевской семьи. Моя мать ждала возрождения королевской династии, считая, что все беды из-за нарушения того закона. Она едва дожила до конца правления Шрама и прожила потом еще пару дней. Она так хотела, чтобы я стала королевой, я тоже так об этом мечтала всю жизнь. Но Симба все же выбрал эту Налу, когда она его нашла… Ха! Все бы ничего, только он выбрал самую ущербную из всех львицу! Она не смогла ему подарить наследника, только эту бесшабашную львицу Киару! И все! Она не способна на что-то большее! Она больше не может стать матерью и дать именно наследника! Разве может такая львица быть нашей королевой! Нет! Это – полное разрушение нашего прайда! Теперь нет королевской династии Ахади, особенно после того, как и эта Киара выбрала этого Кову – тоже, как оказалось безродного мальца! Теперь почти не осталось королевской крови в их преемниках! Из-за этого все несчастья пали на нашу голову!

- Ты сошла с ума…

- Нет. Я долго терпела. Я помогала Зире, потому как она говорила, что Кову имеет королевскую кровь. Но она лгала. Только когда пришел Шторм, я узнала правду! Я тайно проводила Зиру к нам на охоту. Просто говоря её, Симба и другие львицы. Её спутницы тоже пользовались этим. Зира обещала мне, что когда Кову станет королем, я стану королевой!

- Тебе снова помешали?..

- Кову предал свою мать! И меня тоже!

- И ты решила отомстить!

- Месть не главное! Это для аутсайдеров я придумала сказку про месть! Чтобы они получили хоть какое-то объяснение!

- Что же тогда главное!

- Восстановить династию! Только так можно все исправить! Но для этого нужно исправить прошлое. Удалить некоролевскую кровь…

- Ты действительно веришь в этот бред!

- Того, кто нарушает древние законы, постигает кара! Муфаса, Симба нарушили их, и что с нами случилось! Где мы теперь! Наш дом сгорел, погибло столько львиц и при Шраме и сейчас – при пожаре! Плюс, как оказалось, Кову и Киара оказались двоюродными братом и сестрой! Это же просто недопустимо! За это мы и страдаем! Даже не дома несчастья не оставляют нас! Вспомни про Шторма, Квинта и аутсайдеров! Это все из-за нарушений древних законов! Если устранить Кову, Киару и их плод - Кизуру, то все можно исправить! Ради этого ничего не жалко.

- Как!

- Когда погибли бы Кову, Киара и Кизура, то у Симбы не осталось бы наследников. Ему пришлось бы тогда обратить внимание на меня! Я единственная королевских кровей!

- А Нала?

- Ему пришлось бы выбирать между ней и будущим наследником. Нала мне не соперница в этом!

Хазира помолчала, потом с сожалением продолжила:

- Ах, какой замечательный план был! Я придумала его после этой истории с Квинтом и тобой. Когда выяснилось все про Мвонге! Я тогда тоже решила использовать аутсайдеров в своих целях! Только с выбором ошиблась!

Хазира подошла к мертвому Лукуллу и повернула его лицо к себе:

- Ну, что, умник! Доигрался! А я тебе говорила, убить их надо было еще в пустыне! Тебе не следовало играть в свою игру, просто исполнить договор. Кто не исполняет договоренности, того жизнь наказывает! Ты мог убить Киару, а потом напасть и убить и Кову и всех остальных! Но ты предпочел свои мудреные игры. Ты думал, что умнее всех! И где ты теперь! Со своим братцем – трусом!

Ответом было молчание.

- И что теперь! – спросил Белый Шторм.

- Ничего! Я еще добьюсь своего!

- Ты точно сошла с ума!

Хазира дико расхохоталась. Потом резко прекратила смех и сказала:

- Знаешь, я теперь чувствую себя намного лучше. Свободнее, что ли! Теперь мне не надо будет притворяться! Я уже так давно притворяюсь, что даже забыла, каково это – быть самой собой, не бояться сказать свои мысли вслух! Ты даже не представляешь, как мне хорошо сейчас!

- Лови кайф, пока не прошло…

- А вот что мне делать с тобой! Ты же все знаешь!..

- Ответь мне на еще один вопрос. Почему ты впутала меня в эту историю!

- Ну это просто… - улыбнулась Хазира: - Мне нужен был скандал для отвлечения внимания. Ты сам дал мне идею и шанс! Мне и придумывать-то ничего не надо было!

- На моем месте мог быть кто угодно!

- Кроме королевской пары и наследников с детьми – да. Но ты идеально подошел к моим планам. Кроме того, тебя надо было нейтрализовать, ведь ты же знал повадки аутсайдеров – гладиаторов… Ты мог все испортить!

- У тебя и так ничего не вышло!

- Еще не вечер, - вздохнула Хазира: - Не получилось сейчас, получится потом. Я добьюсь того, чтобы на моей земле, где я родилась, была королевская династия! И если не Ахади, то хотя бы моего деда – Мвонге и моей мамы, Анны! Я все равно уничтожу Симбу и его потомков! Я создам свой прайд с другим потомком королевской семьи! И еще отомщу за все! А ты в следующий раз помешать уже не сможешь!

Хазира подошла к Белому Шторму и взяла его за горло:

- Убить тебя или не убить! Вот в чем вопрос!

Белый Шторм молча смотрел ей в глаза. Они ничего не выражали. Наконец, Хазира отпустила его:

- А знаешь, живи! Если сможешь! Кто тебе потом поверит! Лукулл мне сегодня рассказал про посланца к Симбе! Когда приглашал с собой. Хорошо, что я «задержалась»… Так что теперь там тебя ненавидят. И если ты сегодня и выживешь, то все равно тебе никто там не поверит! Я туда не вернусь, будут говорить, что я – твоя помощница! А что! Знаешь, ты ведь роль врага там исполняешь, и чтобы ты не делал, тебя все равно будут таковым считать! Если ты будешь поступать хорошо, все будут говорить, что ты подлизываешься к королю. Ну а при беде, ты – в числе первых подозреваемых! Только уже следующее поколение может таковым не будет. Но осторожными они будут, это точно. И в любой момент тебя можно будет подставить и использовать, как это сделала я. Так что если выживешь – живи! Мне ты не помеха! А сейчас прощай!

Хазира развернулась и ушла. Белый Шторм снова остался один.

Вскоре он снова услышал шаги. Кто-то вошел в пещеру. У Белого Шторма уже не осталось сил просто поднять голову.

- Джей! – это был единственный голос, который Белый Шторм был сейчас просто счастлив услышать.

- Харири! – он откликнулся очень тихим и слабым голосом.

Харири подбежал к нему и быстро осмотрел его. Потом осмотрел все вокруг и словно взорвался:

- Какого черта ты так сильно меня побил! Из-за тебя я пробыл без сознания почти до самой полуночи! И сейчас башка раскалывается! Я же говорил тебе, что они придут после победы! Зачем ты лишил меня возможности тебе помочь! Правда, я смотрю, ты неплохо справился. Лукулл, Хаявани мертвы… А это кто! Боже, это же Кэй! Она тоже дралась и погибла! Боже! Я должен был помочь вам!

- Харири, - почти простонал Белый Шторм со слезами в голосе: - Забери меня отсюда…

- Сейчас! Ты встать можешь!

- Нет, сломана лапа…

- Снова! Как тебе везет! Я же предупреждал тебя!

- Помоги мне встать…

Харири подлез под Белого Шторма. Тот перекатился ему на спину. Харири тяжело поднялся:

- Боже, ты так много весишь!

- Я же Гигант… - слабо улыбнулся Белый Шторм.

- Да-да, я помню. Держись крепче за шею, только не задуши меня! Куда идем!

- Куда угодно, только подальше отсюда…

- Тогда к Арене, там есть близко вода.

- Давай…

И Харири не спеша понес друга туда, откуда он пришел.

Кову шел, опустив голову. Киара и дети тоже молчали. Тяжелый камень давил на сердце из-за того, что они оставили Белого Шторма. Даже Сабра все понял, только спрашивать не стал. И так все было ясно. Особенно тягостно стало, когда они услышали вдали рев льва. Он был так похож на рев Белого Шторма. Вскоре встало солнце и осветило саванну. Кову показался этот рассвет таким же кровавым, каким был закат в день гибели его отца. Но возвращаться уже было поздно. И они только прибавили шаг…

Вскоре они наткнулись на лежбище. Кову сразу почувствовал знакомый запах.

- Стойте!

- Что случилось! – спросил Ганнибал.

- Я чувствую запах Симбы… И Налы!

Киара принюхалась:

- Я тоже! Боже! Они пошли нам навстречу! Я слышу запах Триши. А вот и Леды!

- Они пошли вперед… - тихо сказал Кову: - Мы разминулись с ними!

Ганнибал осмотрел лежбище и сказал:

- Ненадолго! Они, видимо, ушли на рассвете! Следы ведут к Арене. Они пошли туда кратчайшим путем!

- Что будем делать? – спросила Киара.

- Так! – твердо сказал Кову: - Детей в зубы и вперед, по их следам! Попробуем их догнать!

Они взяли за шкирку львят и рысцой побежали по следам.

Отряд Симбы действительно покинул стоянку на рассвете и быстро пошел к Арене. Вскоре они её достигли. Но там уже, естественно, никого не было. И никого по пути они не встретили…

- Что будем делать, Симба! – спросила Нала.

- Надо поискать следы. Может, они все еще тут?.. – предложил Айзек.

- Да, правильно. Поищем следы, - сказал Симба: - Если что, кричите! И далеко расходиться не будем!

Они разошлись в поисках следов. Первым их нашел Айзек. Он обнаружил капли крови на земле и клочки белой шерсти. Он сразу понял, чьи это следы. Но тут были еще одни следы. Они путались и пересекались. Видимо, кто-то тащил Белого Шторма…

Айзек пошел по следам, вошел в густую траву и быстро нашел его. Белый Шторм лежал на берегу озерца под валуном. Один.

Айзек устремился к нему. Он подбежал и с размаху ударил его лапой. Белый Шторм очнулся. Айзек закричал:

- А-а! Пришел в себя! Симба, Симба! Я нашел Белого Шторма! Сюда! Сюда!

Белый Шторм тихо застонал. Айзек схватил за его горло:

- Отвечай, что ты сделал с ними! Где брат, где львята, где Киара! Ты убил их! Отвечай!

Айзек хотел еще раз ударить его, когда на него налетел другой лев. От сильного удара Айзек отлетел в сторону. Он вскочил и обернулся. Перед ним стоял другой лев и предупреждающе рычал.

- Кто ты!

- Кто бы ты ни был, убирайся пока цел! Пока я не разорвал тебя на части за то, что бьешь моего раненого друга!

- А-а, дружок Харири! Ты мне тоже нужен!

- Назови себя!

- Мое имя Айзек!

- Айзек! Ты когда-то учился у Ганнибала!

- Да! Тебе знакомо это имя!

- Еще бы не знать своих друзей! И ты еще осмелился прийти сюда, раб! Ты сбежал от хозяина своего. Любой тут тебя может убить в наказание!

- Только попробуй! Подеремся!

- С удовольствием умою тебя твоей кровью, раб!

В этот момент появился Симба:

- Ты кто!

- Это тот самый Харири, Симба! – сказал Айзек: - Здесь нет наших. Они что-то сделали с ними!

- Их отпустили, идиот! Они ушли еще вчера вечером, наверное! Белый Шторм говорил мне, что Ганнибал выведет их в полночь, пока он задержит Лукулла и его банду! Это Лукулл похитил ваших львов и детей!

- Я знаю это! – сказал Симба: - Моя дочь присылала послание. Она сказала, что ты и Белый Шторм виновны в их похищении. Что именно вы все организовали, а Лукулл все исполнил! И что Лукулл освободит их и отведет к Охотничьим угодьям по кратчайшему пути! Мы шли навстречу, но никого не встретили! Что вы сделали с пленниками!

- Ты несешь полный бред! Чтобы там не присылал вам Лукулл от имени вашей дочки, это ложь от начала и до конца! Лукулл хотел Киару оставить себе! Подставил и меня и вашего Кову на Чемпионате! Ты знаешь такого льва Ва Нгуву!

- Ва Нгуву! – удивленно спросил Симба: - Да, я знаю его. А что!

- Лукулл выставил его против Кову на Чемпионате. Ва Нгуву поклялся убить Кову во имя своей мести кому-то там, вроде его отцу!..

- И что!

- Кову победил, но был серьезно ранен. Ва Нгуву мертв!

- Чем ты докажешь это! И почему мы должны верить тебе! – спросил Айзек: - Может, Белый Шторм выставлял его вместо себя против этого Ва Нгуву, когда узнал, что будет драться с ним! Мне Алекс рассказал про правила Чемпионата!

- Это произошло уже после того, как Белый Шторм выставил замену. Хочешь проверить, спроси у Кову сам!

- Но где он! – спросил Симба. В этот момент подошел Алекс: - Где они все!

- Они ушли! Я же тебе сказал! Вы разминулись!

- Мы не могли пройти мимо. Это единственный кратчайший путь!

- Отсюда – может быть! Но Белый Шторм жил не на Арене. А там, - Харири махнул лапой в сторону, откуда он принес Белого Шторма: - Оттуда они и ушли!

- А если ты лжешь! – не унимался Айзек.

- Хочешь, иди по моим следам и придешь в пещеру, где сейчас три трупа. Один из них Лукулл, другой – Хаявани. Они похищали ваших детей. Сегодня ночью они пытались вернуть себе Киару силой, после победы Белого Шторма в Чемпионате. Иди, проверь!

Тут стали подходить другие. Леда увидела Белого Шторма и с криком: «ДЖИТУ!», кинулась к нему. Остальные стали окружать их. Харири стал между ними и другом.

- Где мои дети! – крикнула Триша: - Говори, иначе я за себя не отвечаю!

- Где Киара! – кричала Нала.

- Не знаю! Вы разминулись с ними! Уходите! Я больше ничего вам не скажу!

В этот момент Белый Шторм приподнялся и крикнул:

- Уходи, Харири! Ты ничего им не докажешь! Они пришли за моей кровью! Хотите меня убить, убивайте! Но знай, Симба, я не виновен! Это Хазира все устроила! Я не могу тебе ничего доказать! Харири, уходи!

- Я не брошу тебя! На этот раз я буду драться с любым из них и еще порву кому-нибудь глотку, прежде чем они убьют нас! Кэй дралась за тебя и погибла! Если и погибнем сейчас, то вместе!

- Симба, остановись! – умоляла Леда: - Джиту не виноват! Я верю ему!

Напряжение нарастало с каждой секундой. Дуала и Миша стояли за Белым Штормом. Кольцо сжималось, пока не раздался радостный голос Рафики, стоявшего на вершине валуна:

- Симба! Оглянись!

В этот момент послышался голос Киары:

- ПАПА!

В тот же момент она выскочила из высокой травы выскочила сама Киара. За ней выбежали Сабра и Киншаса и Кизура.

- Мама! – послышались голоса Сабры и Киншасы.

Последними вышли Кову и Ганнибал.

- Фу-у, насилу нагнали вас! – сказал Ганнибал: - И надо же вам было так быстро идти!

Все кинулись к Киаре и львятам, стали их обнимать и целовать. Кову, когда увидел Белого Шторма, тут же подбежал к нему:

- Джиту! Ответь мне, с тобой все в порядке! Джиту!

- Он ранен, Кову… Оставьте же вы его в покое! – ответил Харири.

- Ты! Здесь!

- А что ты так на меня смотришь, Кову! Я не привидение!

- Что ты тут делаешь!

- Друга защищаю! – ответил Харири.

Этот разговор привлек внимание остальных.

- Я думал, что после вчерашнего вы перестали ими быть…

- А что такого было вчера, что мы должны были порвать друг с другом! – удивленно спросил Харири.

- Вы же дрались вчера!

- Кто тебе такое сказал!

- Но как же, вы же вчера дрались на Чемпионате, и он победил тебя! – сказала вышедшая вперед Киара: - Я сама это видела!

- А это… - Харири улыбнулся: - Милочка, не все то золото, что блестит! Мы не дрались по-настоящему!

- Это правда. Никогда еще не видел столь хорошей симуляции! – поддакнул Ганнибал.

- Ганнибал! – спросил Айзек.

- К вашим услугам! Но мне кажется, мы знакомы!

- Это сбежавший раб Айзек! – сказал Харири: - Я его чуть не убил, когда он налетел на Джея!

- А-а… Да-да, припоминаю этого юношу! Так вот, позвольте вам представить моих двух бывших рабов, а ныне хороших знакомых, осмелюсь сказать, друзей – Белого Гиганта и Харири. Был еще третий друг – Кизунгура, но он погиб! К сожалению.

- Да, - погрустнел Харири: - Мы тогда такую же комбинацию разыгрывали. Это был первый чемпионат. Кизунгура ставил на свободу. Он должен был стать Чемпионом. Джей тогда брал на себя самых сильных соперников, бросал им вызовы, а Кизунгура послабее. Но организаторы тогда расшифровали нас и подставили Кизунгуре сильнейшего льва. Он в полуфинале проиграл, а потом умер от ран. Тогда победу одержал Джей…

- Да. Только раз не его ставка, то и отпустить его нельзя было. Хотя я вам и так все позволял.

- За что спасибо, тренер… - тихо сказал Белый Шторм.

- Так что же было вчера? – спросил Кову.

- Просто мы поняли, что Лукулл выводит нас друг против друга специально. Ему нужен был мой отряд, - сказал Харири: - Мы встретились накануне и договорились не тратить силы. Ну не драться же нам, в самом деле! Мы просто устроили шоу. Я сдался ему. А он так врезал мне по башке, что я только после полуночи тут очухался!

- Прости…

- Прости! А если бы я опоздал! А если бы тебе вообще не повезло выжить! Лукулл пришел к нему, а он один, уставший от предыдущих боев. И все на одного и Кэй!

- Кэй! – переспросил Кову.

- Да, она тоже там была. Так любила Джея, что кинулась защищать его. Она погибла…

Кову вздохнул:

- Симба, я знаю, вы наверное решили, что нас предал Джиту… то есть Белый Шторм, но я клянусь, он не предал нас! Он спас нас! Если бы не он, нас бы всех убили тут…

- Может, он специально все это организовал, чтобы вернуть наше доверие? – спросил Айзек.

- Может, ты заткнешься и перестанешь нести чушь! – огрызнулся Кову: - Как тебе только могла прийти в голову мысль, что Джиту предаст нас, отдаст Сабру и Киншасу аутсайдерам! Не знаю, кто его подставил, кто организовал все это, но если я узнаю и найду его, то…

- Не найдешь. Её уже тут нет.

- Кого её!

- Хазиры… - ответил Белый Шторм.

Белый Шторм рассказал все про план Хазиры и Лукулла. Заодно и про Харири и его роль. Когда он закончил, установилась гробовая тишина.

- Невероятно! – прошептала Нала.

- Что! Что все знают про твои проблемы! Вот что значит пристальное внимание, Нала! Слова убивают тоже! – сказал Белый Шторм: - Ты же королева, на виду у всех! Неужели ты надеялась скрыть такое!

- Не обращай внимания на этот бред, любимая! Она просто сошла с ума!

- Нет, Симба, она не сошла с ума… - сказал Белый Шторм: - Она просто искренне верит в то, что говорит, и делает то, что считает правильным. Она психопатка, но не сумасшедшая!

- Невероятно другое! – сказала Нала: - Как она все это смогла придумать и осуществить! Как она смогла одурачить всех нас!

- Это она нам говорила про падающие звезды! – вставила Кизура: - И показала путь.

- Да, она… - сказал Сабра.

- А что вы удивляетесь? – спросил Белый Шторм: - Хазира просто использовала меня и Тришу, чтобы отвлечь ваше внимание. Я, конечно, виноват, дал повод, она им воспользовалась и все. А вы поверили, потому что я был и остаюсь врагом – убийцей Шторма. Она была права. Вы и сюда пришили убивать меня! Что изменится завтра! Ничего… Хазира была права и в том, что найдется тот, кто потом, если что, снова обвинит меня. Скажет, что я ей помогаю или еще что… Она ведь не оставит тебя, Симба!

- Мне её что, теперь бояться!

- Бояться её, Симба, не стоит, а остерегаться надо… Тебе урок!

- Спасибо. Лучше бы его не было. Так. С тебя снимаются все обвинения, Белый Шторм! Ты невиновен!

- Спасибо, только что мне делать дальше, я еще не решил…

- Ты о чем! – спросил Симба: - Ты не хочешь вернуться!

Белый Шторм промолчал. Рафики подошел к нему и стал прикладывать листья акации к ранам. Потом осмотрел его внимательно и сказал:

- Опять?

- Да. Лапа сломана…

- Так, покажи!

Рафики осмотрел лапу и покачал головой:

- Прости, Белый Шторм, но ты будешь потом слегка прихрамывать. Кости начали срастаться неправильно… Я сейчас поищу пару палок и вернусь. И займусь тобой…

- Он может идти! – спросил Симба.

- Нет. У него еще и ребра сломаны. Ему нельзя двигаться несколько дней, - ответил Рафики и скрылся в траве.

- Значит, будем пока жить здесь. Пока его раны не заживут! – сказал Симба.

- Раны заживают, шрамы остаются навсегда… - сказал Ганнибал.

- Спасибо вам за помощь, Ганнибал! – поблагодарил его Симба.

- Не за что! На то они и друзья, чтобы помогать. Никогда не узнаешь, кто твой враг и кто твой друг, пока тебе не вонзят когти в спину и не помогут их вытащить! Будет что другим рассказать! Прощай, Гигант!

- Прощай, Ганнибал!

- Ну и вам, значит, всего хорошего! – сказал старый лев и ушел.

- Остался один вопрос, Джей! – сказал Харири.

- Какой!

- Ну мы же гладиаторы, так!

- Ну!

- Кодекс чести помнишь! Если тебя оскорбляет раб, мы просто обязаны вызвать на дуэль и заставить отвечать за свои слова! Так, ты будешь драться с этим рабом, Айзеком, или предоставишь эту радость мне!

Белый Шторм посмотрел на Айзека и сказал:

- Сам потом с ним разберусь!

- Вот так всегда! Все самое веселое себе берешь!

- Вы можете тоже идти, Харири… - сказал Симба: - Спасибо за помощь.

- И оставить тут друга!

- Мы справимся сами.

- Так, сколько ты, Симба, здесь живешь! Меньше суток. А я всю жизнь! Может тут есть тот, кто тут прожил больше меня! Нет! Другие вопросы есть! Вопросов нет, вопросов быть не может. Я остаюсь с ним и точка!

Когда вернулся Рафики, Леда нежно вылизывала Белого Шторма. Все и так стало понятно без слов: они снова вместе. Триша была занята Саброй и Киншасой, Киара – Кизурой, остальные тоже обсуждали что-то. Только одна львица стояла как-то в стороне. Харири подошел к ней:

- Тебя как зовут!

- Аккра.

- Чего скучаешь?

- Ничего. Просто у меня всегда такое настроение, когда все заняты…

Харири приободрился:

- Слушай, детка, ты просто не представляешь, как свободен я! Давай, пока они тут заняты, я проведу тебя по Арене, и расскажу про её великих гладиаторов!

- Давай! – обрадовалась Аккра.

- Так вот. Начну со своей скромной персоны… - начал Харири, увлекая Аккру за собой.

Рафики вышел из воспоминаний, когда уже было утро. Мванахева не спал.

- Класс! Теперь все понятно! А что было потом!

- Ничего. Они неделю провели у озера. Этот Ганнибал пару раз приходил, навещал. Ну, а Белый Шторм вернулся. Они с Кову и Киарой стали очень дружны. Правда, он поселился отдельно с Ледой. Они и потом ссорились не раз, но всегда мирились. Они верят друг другу. Когда они пришли сюда с детьми, то тоже поселились отдельно. Вместе с Рамзесом и Дарием. Хазира не появлялась. Надеюсь, что её больше не будет тут. Никогда.

- А Триша!

- Ничего. Они стали друзьями с Белым Штормом. И все это знают.

- А Белый Шторм дрался с Айзеком!

- Нет. Он оставил обиды. Правда, и Айзек изменился. Он перестал винить во всем Белого Шторма.

- А что стало с Харири, Мишей и Дуалой!

- Миша и Дуала ушли вскоре после этой истории. У них теперь свое королевство в Долине. Как обещал Алекс. А рядом поселился Харири с Аккрой. Они так сошлись за ту неделю, что Аккра уговорила его прийти, погостить у них. Правда, гость в том Прайдлэнде тоже скрывался! А потом ушли они все вместе – две сестры, Миша и Харири. Харири вроде тоже помогает Мише править. В общем, неплохо устроились. Сейчас у них дети. Белый Шторм даже навещал их там, на представлении у Миши.

- Да-а… - задумчиво протянул Мванахева.

- Это пример того, как слухи могут испортить всем жизнь. Со слухов история эта началась, их последствия до сих пор не прошли, раз они снова появились тут.

- Что же делать!

- Разъяснять тем, кто их случайно распространяет, правду! Тем, кто говорит так намеренно, это бесполезно. Вот и все. И быть начеку. Ты не узнаешь…

- …кто твой враг, пока тебе не вонзят когти в спину! – закончил Мванахева: - Я понял это!

- А раз понял, то давай, не сиди! Кто исправлять вчерашние ошибки будет! Мазь то по-прежнему непригодна!

- Слушаюсь… - нехотя сказал Мванахева и полез вниз.

Рафики посмотрел на Скалу, вздохнул и тоже полез вниз. Он не рассказал, что в тот день общался с духами Муфасы и Шторма. Что они были очень довольны тем, что их сын и ученик успешно прошел это испытание и осознал, что оружием может быть не только коготь, но и слово. И порою не менее смертельное! Хоть слухи и возродились, но теперь все будет по-другому. Правда, еще неизвестно как. Жаль, что Хазира оказалась права. Но что поделаешь с ними? Жизнь продолжается…

_(КОНЕЦ)_


End file.
